Do You Really Wanna Know
by AngelDevilChica
Summary: About how the team to be. Letty is head over heals for Dom, but he doesn't even see her, until she finds a certain friend who shares her passion for Toretto's Can they win over the ones they want? Letty/Dom Letty/Vince Mia/Vince Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hey Mr. T" I said as I walked into the kitchen

"Hey little miss!" He said

Mr. T had always called me little miss, I'm not sure why but he always did.

"Is Mia up yet?" I asked

"Not yet, but why don't you get started on your breakfast while I go wake her up." He said putting a plate of eggs, and extra crispy bacon in front of me. I loved Friday breakfast.

"Thanks Mr. T." I said digging in.

*Pause*

Okay, you must be at least a little confused huh? Well let me clear things up a bit.

I'm Letty Ortiz, and I've lived up the street from the Toretto's for all fifteen years of my life. Mia, Mr. T's daughter has been my best friend since we were in diapers, you see my mom and Mrs. Toretto used to be best friends, they even opened up the Café when I was three so they could work together. My dad and Mr. T went to Army boot camp together back when they were in the military together, it's actually because of Mr. T that I exist today, seeing as how he introduced my parents.

Now Mr. T still takes care of me, you see, my mom died a long time ago in a car accident, and Mrs. Toretto went not long after her due to an unexpected illness. Since my dad works a lot me and my older brother, Leon, are almost always at the Toretto house.

*Play*

I finished my food just as the Devils them selves marched down the stairs.

"Mornin' Shorty!" Vince said pulling at my hair

"Leave me alone Vincent" I said rolling my eyes at him

"Letty you're looking uglier than usual," Dominic piped up, "Did you do something different with your hair?"

I ignored him and looked at Leon

"You know, you really should by them muzzles." I said hopping of my stool and heading to the sink

"Nah, then they wouldn't be able to bother you Lett!" Leon said laughing

"Don't make me clock you this early in the morning." I warned them as Mr. T came down the stairs with a well dressed ready to roll Mia

"Are you boys at it already?" Tony Toretto asked more to Dom

"Nah dad, we're just letting her know that she looks like shit." Dom teased

I was about to say something when I saw Tony's hand fly at Dom's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Dom shouted

"Apologize to her, and I don't wanna hear you talking like that again." Tony scolded

"Sorry Letty." Dom said while Vince and Leon laughed

"The same goes for you two, I can and will slap the both of you as well." Tony warned and their laughter immediately died

I smiled inwardly as I grabbed my school bag and walked out the back door to feed Ace.

Ace was Dominic's pit bull. I hate to say it but if it wasn't for me the poor dog would be dead, I fed him, bathed him, I even walked him. Which was probably why he listened to me more than he did Dom, I took care of him, Dom ignored him.

"Ace! Food!" I shouted as he came bounding through the yard towards me

I laughed as he jumped up on my to lick my face, he was almost taller then I was when he stood up

I picked my bag up off the ground and walked out the gate to meet Mia.

"Mornin Mi, how ya livin' girl?" I said

"You ask me the same thing every morning and I always tell you the same thing, I'm good Letty." She laughed

We talked while we waited for the school bus. We did not ride with Dom or Vince, and my brother normally had to pick up his girlfriend, Sarah Tran, so even though we were sophomores who knew three juniors with cars, we took the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day It All Began

It was a pretty normal day for me, I went to class, shocked people with the fact that I was actually really smart, and then I scared the shit out of them with a few nicely placed punched to Johnny Tran's face after he called me a dike. Nothing was really that different about today. That is until 6th period Spanish rolled around.

I was in Junior level Spanish, mainly because my mother taught it to me before I learned English. Leon on the other hand spoke about as much Spanish as a taco bell, and Dom and Vince knew less than that, but since they were juniors, they were all in my class.

"Hey Letty!" Vince shouted from his seat, "Come hear I need to ask you something."

I looked at him oddly but walked over anyway.

"Hey girl, you think you could help me out with this Spanish stuff tonight, finals are in a week and if I don't pass this class, you know Tony's gonna trip." He nearly whispered

If it had been anyone but Vince I would have refused, but I knew him well enough to know that there were two people in the world Vince could not bare to disappoint, and they happened to be two people that I loved, Mia and Mr. T.

"Alright man, I'll teach you, but you better be serious about this shit." I warned

"Don't worry Lett, I gotta pass this class. You won't get no trouble outta me." He promised

I rolled my eyes and took my seat on the other side of the room, waiting for the last period of the day to be over so that I could go to the garage.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can you believe Mr. Bates?" Mia asked

"I think he's just pissed because we all still have our lives to live and he's not going anywhere but home to his mama's house with his 43 cats." I laughed

"It's like he wants us to all fail the final, I mean really is he out of his mind?" Mia asked as we walked towards the school doors.

"Well that's what happens when you're more into books than people." I joked

"Yeah well…" Mia was drowned out by Vince

"Mia, Letty, you guys want a ride?" He asked

I stopped dead in my tracks while Mia did a double take.

"You're offering us a ride?" Mia asked confused, Dom and Vince had a strict rule about not being seen with us in school.

"Yeah, you're going to the garage right?" He said as if he did this all the time

"Okay, what's the catch?" Mia asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Stop being a dumb ass man, she mean's why the hell are you being nice to us?" I said bluntly

"Oh, um well I just sort of thought that maybe you guys wouldn't wanna wait." He said

I looked at Mia.

"I don't really wanna wait" I said

"Yeah me either, I guess we could ride with him." She said

"I call shot gun!" I said jumping in to the front seat through the window

"Hey!" Vince shouted running around to the drivers side, "Don't be getting shoe prints on my baby."

I laughed

We pulled up to DT's to find Dom, Leon, and Sarah in the parked out in front and hanging around, not doubt waiting for Vince to get there.

"Hey man, why you got the rug rats with you?" Dom asked

"I gave them a ride from school." Vince said simply

"Yeah, but why?" Dom said confused

"Because I felt like it man." Vince said

"Dawg they're gonna ruin your image, they're little freaks." Dom countered

"Shut the fuck up man, one of them is your sister, and you talk about her like she's nothing to you, and you!" He said turning to Leon, "you think that because you don't say anything you're a good brother, but never mind the fact that you let everyone who wants to make fun of Letty. Just because you're both dicks doesn't mean I have to be."

Mia, Dom, Leon, and I all stood there shocked. Mia's mouth hung slightly open as she gaped at who I once thought was Vince, but it wasn't possible, Vince never stuck up for us. While the four of us stood shocked Vince stormed into the garage, no doubt to find Tony and tell him we were all there and ready to go.

"What the hell just happened here?" Leon was the first to speak

"Vince lost his balls." Dom said, he seemed really pissed off

"Of course because he's not like you he has no balls." Mia said

"That's not what I meant you little shit." Dom jeered at her

I nearly pissed my self laughing as Mia stomped up to him and slapped him right across his face.

"Ouch!" I said laughing at him

"You're a jerk Dominic." Mia said her voice cracking as the tears came

"Mia?" Dom said confused, but she'd run off into the garage before Dom could really say anything.

"You always have to go and go until you hurt her feelings!" I said turning on Dom

"Letty, leave it alone, Dom will go talk to her, won't you Dom?" Leon said trying to keep the peace

"You don't know shit." Dom said ignoring Leon

"I know that Mia is one of the only people on the planet who thinks that there's anything good about you, and she tries to prove it to everyone she knows and you always prove her wrong." I shouted

"Um, I think I'm gonna take Sarah home now." Leon said ducking out of the line of fire

"Well maybe I would stop picking on her if she wasn't such a stuck up bitch about everything." Dom said

"She's trying to help Dom, in case you haven't noticed, your dad does a lot, she's just trying to make it easier for him." I grumbled

"Well then why don't you remind her that there's a difference between helping and bitching, she's not my mom."

"She's not trying to be damn it." I screamed

"Yes she is, our mother is dead, she's never coming back. So is yours, you and Mia need to stop trying to take care of everyone, it's not your job."

"Well who's job is it Dominic, because I don't see you stepping up to help Tony. You hate us, but you forget who washes your clothes and cooks for you, or who takes care of the house when Tony's not around."

"You know I'm starting to see why your father works so much Letty, if I had you for a daughter I would try to run away too. You're a dike and a freak and you're right I do hate you." He spat

I looked at him with so much shock, Dom and I fought a lot, it was how we were, but he'd never, EVER, said something that hurtful to me. It made me want to cry, but I didn't. Instead I nodded my head at him and walked away. He wanted to be rid of me so bad, he got his wish.

I fixed the brakes of a busted up old Honda, and did a few oil changes, but my heart wasn't in it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's right, accept for conocer is conozco when you use it in the yo form." I explained to Vince

We were spread out on the kitchen table after dinner, studying for our Spanish final. The drama from earlier at the garage almost forgotten, almost.

"Oh, sorry." Vince laughed

"Just fix it man, don't apologize." I laughed as he changed the answer on his paper

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked

I rolled my eyes, "You just did."

"Oh, right, um do you, you know like Dom?" He asked me

My eyes nearly popped out of my head for two reasons, One was that, yes I did like Dom, although I wasn't so sure any more, and the other was that, the only person I ever told about my crush on Dom was Mia.

"Are you joking?" I asked him incredulously

"No, I just thought that you liked him." Vince said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, you're not afraid of him, and you always try to one up him in everything, and you fight with him all the time." He said

"Yeah, because he irritates me" I said

"Oh, Leon said you like him." He said matter of factly

"Leon is an idiot." I said

"He likes you ya know." Vince said

"Who? Leon?" I asked

"No, Dom, he likes you."

"And you would know this how?" I asked

"He told me," He said

"What?! When?!" I said a little too excited

"So you do like him?" Vince said triumphantly

"Maybe, why does it matter any way, he hates me remember?" I said trying to shush him

"He doesn't hate you, he felt like crap after you walked away." Vince said

"And you know this how?" I asked again

"Because he just sat out on the hood of his car staring off into space and looking like he was gonna shoot himself." He said

"Yeah because he knew Tony was gonna kick his ass for making Mia cry again" I stated

"No, he apologized to Mia, and he was still moping." He said

"Maybe it was because he couldn't get one of his race skanks to sneak in and hang with him tonight." I said

"Or maybe it was because he knows that if you never spoke to him again it would be all his fault." Vince offered

"You don't know what you're talking about man." I laughed

"Sure I don't." He said as he picked up his books, "goodnight Letty."

I laughed as I walked towards the living room, "Goodnight Vince" I said as I turned on the TV.

I have no idea how long I was on the couch before I fell asleep, but I vaguely remember watching an episode of Vh1 where are they now before I crashed.

"Letty?" I heard the deep rumbling voice that had taunted me for years. I hoped silently that he would think I was asleep and go away.

"Letty, I know you're awake, can you look at me please?" Dominic asked as he stood in front of the TV.

"What?" I snapped at him

"Can we talk?" He asked me

"We've talked enough Dominic." I said

"Letty, I need you to listen, I have something I need to tell you." He said

"I don't wanna hear it Dom, you've done enough damage for one day." I said

"Letty, I'm sorry about what I said, it was really mean, but you know I didn't mean it, don't you?"

I snapped at his statement.

"Are you fuckin kidding me? You called me a dike, and basically said that my mother died so that she could get away from me and you want me to let it go because you say you didn't mean it? People don't say things they don't mean Dom!" I shouted

"I do Letty, I get mad and say stupid jerk face things that I really don't mean, and I am so sorry. We've been friends since forever Lett, Don't let that go just because I was an ass." He begged

"You made it pretty clear Dominic, that we were never friends." I scoffed

"Letty, please?" He said in a voice so small and broken, I could feel my walls crumbling

"Dominic…" I tried, but he cut me off

"Look I know what I said was mean, it was horrible, and you don't deserve to be talked to like that. You're a part of my family, and I wouldn't be able to live through it if I knew that some stupid mean thing I said made you hate me. I love you Reina, you know that don't you?"

Against my will I cracked a small smile at him, Reina was what Dom and Mia's mother used to call me. It was one of the few Spanish words she had picked up on around my house. She called me Reina and Mia Princessa.

"Look Dom, you can just tell me if something's up you know? I won't tell Mia, Vince, or Leon, but if you ever talk to me like you did today, I will never speak to you again. Do you understand?" I said

He just smiled as he pulled me up and into his large strong embrace.

I relished in it while he held me. It was brief, but highly desired. So I guess it was an ok night after all.

* * *

**a/n: okay so this is all that i've written so far, but if someone reviews and i know that i have an audience with this i will post way more way faster, so thanks for reading and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Plans For Destruction of The Toretto Children

I woke up Saturday morning on the living room couch with a really stiff neck. I really would have stayed in bed all day, but I knew Tony had a meeting with his sponsors so I knew I had to be at the garage to help cover the load.

I worked for the first few hours on an old Chevy while Dom and the boys leaned over the hood of a Benz trying to find the source of the nasty grinding sound that it made when you started it.

"Dominic!" I shouted throwing my wrench down and wincing as I moved my head too fast. "I can't do this, we need to take a break."

"Letty, we gotta figure out what's wrong with this damn car." He said firmly

"Can't you do it later, my neck really works and I'm really hungry." I whined

"Letty…" Dom started but was cut off by Vince

"Come here Lett, lemme see your neck"

Silently I walked over to Vince and let him run his hand over my tense upper body. He massaged circles at the base of my neck that felt so good it was all I could do not to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"That feel good?" Vince asked me

"Oh god yes." I moaned

"Hey!" Leon said interrupting my massage

"You need to get your hands off the girl and into this engine block." Dom scolded while giving me and Vince a funny look

I shrugged it off and walked back over to the Chevy to finish changing the breaks, but not before I heard Leon tell Vince. "I liked it better when you hit on Dom's sister."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, and what's Spanish for shoes?" I asked Vince. We were in my room on a Saturday night studying, and listening to Ja Rule's new CD.

"Zapatos." He said

"Good, now what about…"

"Hey Letty?" Vince asked me

"What now?" I said laughing

"Nothing I was just wondering, you know I like Mia right?" He asked me

"Um no offence V, but everyone at Clifford High knows that you like Mia." I said

"Oh, right well, I was thinking since I like Mia and you like Dom, then maybe we could try to work together, you know to get the Toretto we want." He said awkwardly

"What do you mean? Like you want me to put in a good word for you to Mia?" I asked

"Um no, more like we hit them where it hurts." He said

"V, I'm not following." I stated

"Mia and Dom can be very jealous people, and I was thinking that it would drive them up the walls to see us together." He said

"What!?" I shouted

"Shhh! It's just a thought, I mean if they were to see us together, they would no longer have the feeling of being wanted because Dom would think that you want me and Mia would think that I want you." He said

"So, you want me to pretend to date you, so that you can get a date with Mia and I can get Dom to ask me out?" I asked

"Yeah that's pretty much it." He said

"And you think that would work?" I asked confused

"Well yeah if we plan everything out, it could work out nicely." He said

"You know you're crazy right?" I asked

"Does that mean you'll do it?" He asked me

"Yeah sure," I scoffed, "What the hell do I have to loose, Dom thinks I'm a lesbian anyway."

"Okay so when do you wanna start this little charade?" He asked me with a wicked grin

"How about we go test it out right now." I said

"You mean go downstairs and flaunt it?" He asked

"You said it not me, V" I joked

He stood up laughing and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I had to force down a laugh as we walked into the living room.

"Vince, man I was wondering when you were gonna come down here and… What the hell is going on here!" Leon rambled

"What?" I asked, pretending not to know what they were talking about

"Vince man, are you okay?" Dom asked sounding a bit shocked

"Nah man," Vince smiled, "I just came down here to tell ya'll that I'm about to bounce, gonna go paint the town with my new girl."

Leon looked flabbergasted, while Dom looked down right appalled.

"Your WHAT!?" my brother shouted

"What's the matter bro?" I asked Leon with the best poker face I could muster

"You're dating my best friend that's what the hell the matter is!" he said

"Since when do you tell me who I can and can't date?" I said snidely dropping Vince's hand

"He's too old for you!" Leon countered

"Sarah Tran is the same age as I am and you've been banging her for almost a year." I shouted

Leon looked at me slack jawed, but Dom was boiling, in one quick movement he was less than two feet away from Vince and I ready to attack on command.

"I'm gonna ask this once, and I want the truth, Vince did you fuck her dawg?" Dom asked in a deadly tone

Vince gave me a look, almost asking my permission to lie to them. I gave him a tiny nod and he wrapped his arms around me from behind me.

"Look brother, it's really not any of your business what I do with Letty. You ain't her man, I am, and if I wanna do something with her in the privacy of our own bedrooms, it ain't none of your business." Vince said firmly

I had to admit, if I wasn't in on the whole situation I would probably believe that Vince and I had actually done something dirty.

I laughed openly as Vince and I walked out the front door and got into his car.

"Did you see his face?" I asked him as we cracked up speeding down the street  
"Which one?" He asked between laughs

"Both of them, I mean my brother didn't know what was going on, and Dom looked like he was gonna explode!" I said laughing

"Yeah! It was pretty hilarious." He laughed, "come on let's go get some grub."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Back at the house_

_Dom's POV_

I was absolutely in shock as I stared after Letty and Vince. I knew for a fact Vince knew that I had feelings for Letty, so I just didn't get why he had suddenly so interested in her? I know he said that he wanted her help with Spanish, but I never thought that his whole objective was to hook up with her! What the hell was going on?

"Dominic?" Mia asked waving a hand in front of his face

"What?"

"I asked you what was wrong." Mia said

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong, My sister and Vince are together." Leon said looking lost

"And your point is? She's just helping him with his Spanish." Mia defended

"Nuh uh, they just came down here, holding hands and talking about going out on an ice cream date!" I shouted startling Mia and Leon

"Letty can't be dating Vince, she would have told me about it." Mia said mater of factly.

"Well I don't think you know your best friend as well as you think you do, because her and Vince are together." I snapped

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Mia shouted

"Yeah dawg, I mean I could have swore that it was you that Letty had feelings for, not Vince." Leon said, "and everyone knows that Vince is sweet on Mia."

"Yeah?" I asked, "Then why the hell are they making out in Vince's car?" I asked pointing towards the window.

There was Letty sitting on the hood of Vince's car with him standing between her legs and kissing her passionately. I felt my stomach lurch and my fists clench as we watched them walk up to the door, completely oblivious to us watching them


	4. Chapter 4

Letty's POV

Fun and Games

Vince and I went down to Dairy Queen to get some ice cream and talk about how well our little slap dash plan had worked for me. Dom was so pissed, and although I didn't know if it was because of jealousy or protectiveness, I was more than happy to have all his attention.

Vince on the other hand, was nearly pising himself with anticipation of Mia's reaction. He spent the entire ride home wondering if Mia found out yet and praying that she would realize some sort of feeling for him.

When we pulled up to the house I could see Dom watching through the front room window, but I pretended not to see him and warned Vince. We forced down laughs as we walked towards the front of the car. Vince lifted me on to the hood and came to stand close to me, so that it looked like we were having some type of moment.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Vince warned, "just try and go with it"

And then his mouth was on mine. He wasn't a bad kisser, in fact he was pretty good, not that I had much to compare to, but from the little experience I did have, Vince did sort of soar above other guys. He pulled away and helped me off the hood of the car, which made me laugh a little since I had never really needed the guys' help for anything.

When we walked in the door, we were greeted by a confused Leon, a fuming Dom, and a very pissed off Mia.

"Letty, can I talk to you?" She said

"Sure, about what?" I asked trying to keep the conversation downstairs where the boys could hear her if she tried to kill me

"Can we talk in private?" She asked

I looked up at Vince, who simply let go of my hand and smiled. He obviously didn't know what was going on.

I followed Mia up the stairs listening to Dom beginning to question Vince.

"Letty is there something you forgot to tell me?" She asked me

"What do you mean?" I said trying to play it off

"You and Vince, Letty? I'm your best friend and I didn't even know that, how long has this even been going on?" She snapped

"Not long, it just sort of happened." I said, it was the truth after all

"I thought you liked Dom?" Mia pushed

"Yeah well Dom doesn't like me, but Vince apparently does, so I felt like I should try my luck at V and see what happens." I lied

"But Vince isn't your type." Mia pushed

"Look Mia, if I thought you had feelings for Vince I would have asked you before I went out with him." I said

"I don't have feelings for Vince." Mia blushed, voice cracking as did

"Are you sure?" I asked

"No… I mean yes, yes I'm sure I don't like Vince." She stammered

"I think you do like him, and you just don't want to say it. I won't be mad Mia." I said

"Letty, I don't think we should talk about this, I'm not jealous. Dom on the other hand might kill your boyfriend if he so much as see's him touch you again." She said.

I could tell that the idea of me dating Vince was bothering Mia, but I could also tell that she didn't want to talk about it, so I let her change the subject, as she rambled on I listened, but I did not forget how territorial over V she got.

_Meanwhile (Vince's POV)_

Letty was upstairs with Mia, and I was suddenly starting to think that sending them up there was a bad idea. As I thought he would be, Dom was livid. Screaming about how Letty was just fifteen and she wasn't some hoe that I could just mess around. But I wasn't Dom, although I hopped from woman to woman, never had I had two woman at the same time, and this little charade with Letty was no different, I wasn't going to cheat on her, even if we weren't really together.

I listened to Dom's ranting a little more before I finally decided to ignore him. He was being ridiculous and I didn't wanna deal with it.

"Letty's a big girl Dom, she can make her own decisions. Let's be real for a second Dom, this has nothing to do with Letty, you're just pissed off because she didn't choose you." I said

"She only chose you because she couldn't have me." He shouted

"Really? That's not what she was saying to me last night." I taunted

I knew that was pushing it, but I figured if he fell in love with Letty because of my baiting, the sure beating I was about to get would be worth it.

As if on cue Dom's fist made contact with my jaw.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again, do you understand me?" he shouted

"Dom man look, Vince is right you are taking this to far, if he makes her happy dawg, let him have her. It's better that way." Leon said

"If you want her Dominic, your gonna have to prove it to her, and if you can take her from me, I'll let you have her." I said

"I don't like Letty." He said, but I knew it was a lie

"Well then why are we here?" I asked

Dom's face darkened and he stormed out of the house. Leon and I stood in silence as we listened to his car running off into the early evening.

"So that's what this is all about?" Leon asked breaking the silence

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You and Letty are pulling this little charade, because you want Mia, and Letty wants Dom." Leon continued

"I don't know what you mean man." I lied

"Look, I won't tell anyone, but you know if they find out, you two will have hell to pay." Leon warned before walking down to his basement room. Leaving me to think

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday rolled around fast, which meant the beginning of the last week of school before summer break, and also the first week of railroad track races. Dom, Leon, and Vince had gone every year since the 8th grade, but they had a strict no Letty and Mia policy, but this year I could go, because this year the boys would race, and this year I was Vince's "girl". So Monday at school, all I could think about was that I would be going to my first ever street race.

I rode to school with Vince alone since Mia had decided to catch a ride with Leon. He had taken pity on her since V and I had been plotting out our little "relationship" all weekend in his room and Mia had been alone. Vince and I walked into the main building hand and had stopping at my locker first before going to his, he walked me to class and got many glares and stares from the many sophomore racer chasers and Dominic as he leaned in to kiss me quickly.

At lunch I went of campus with him and the boys, along with Mia and Sarah, and let me tell you tension was high. Sarah kept dropping Dom little hints that she would enjoy the chance to sleep with him, which although it phase my brother, drove me up the walls, at the same time, Mia barely spoke, and Dom was ignoring Vince all together.

After school, I waited for V while he had a quick talk with his chem. professor. Then we rushed out to the car, and through the streets of LA towards the track.

"Vince? You got the little one riding shotgun, I thought Dom had them on lock when it came to the street races." Hector greeted him. Hector was a junior like Dom and Vince who ran the tracks. He was pretty crazy but he was a cool person to chill with.

"Yeah well she ain't so little anymore, this is my woman now." Vince said winking at me. I pretended to be flattered, and even managed a fake blush.

"Wow, I never saw her as your type, I always thought it would be you and little T." Hector said with a laugh.

"Hey man who's racing today?" I asked, trying to change the subject as I stepped out of the car, sure to move so that my skirt hiked up a little. (I know, Letty in a skirt, but come on guys I was tryna piss off Dom here.)

"Um sex… I mean rex wants to race Dom." Hector stuttered talking to Vince but staring at me.

"Yo man, stop lookin' at my girl man." Vince growled as grabbed my hand and drew me closer to him.

"You wanna buy into a race?" Hector asked quickly shaking a thought off

"Yeah man, is Lance Tran racing today?" Vince asked and Hector nodded

"Okay man, lemme buy into that race, and tell him I said that he ain't gonna be seeing none of my money." Vince said handing Hector

I smirked up at Vince who smiled down at me cockily.

"Whatsamatter Shorty?" He asked me

"Nothing, I just never saw you like this, it's like you're not afraid of loosing or getting showed up." I said

Vince smiled at me and I laughed.

We watched Dom and some guy named Rex race, Dom winning of course. It was interesting to watch him, he seemed so in control there, it was as if he was almost royal. Vince beat Lance Tran with much ease. It was like he was a part of the car.

* * *

**A/N: i really appreciate all the feed back, and i want to hear your ideas for this story. If theres something you wanna see happen or something you don't like, let me know. The more feed back i get the faster the updastes will come**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's Confrontation

Vince and I walked into the house hand in hand. We knew Dom was home and wanted to keep up our couple image, so we even stopped to make out in front of the door. I don't think either of us expected to be yanked apart by a fuming Tony.

"Would either of you like to explain to my why you're making out on my front porch?" He bellowed

"Tony, I can explain, I mean it's just that Letty and I…" Vince started, but Tony cut him off

"Both of you in the living room now, Dominic, Leon, you two need to take Mia out of the house for an hour, I need to have a conversation with these two."

I looked at Vince, reading the "Oh shit" look on his face. I had no idea how we were going to explain this to Tony, and as Dom, Leon, and Mia made their way towards the front door, I weighed my options.

We could lie and tell Tony that we were really together, but then we ran the risk of him being upset about us not telling him. Or we could tell him the truth about our little plan, and risk him getting angry about messing with his kids and make us tell them the truth. Either way, we were screwed.

"So would one of you like to explain to me what the hell is going on." Tony said

I looked at him and then at Vince before I spoke

"Look Mr. T, there are two ways we could play this, I'm just not sure you wanna hear them."

"Oh, believe me, I wanna hear this, I wanna know what the hell you and Vincent here are thinking?" Tony said

"Tony, Letty and I were making out, and we're together, but not because we want to be." Vince said as Tony gave him a confused look

"What Vince means is that I like Dom, and he wants a shot with Mia, and they both thought that we wanted them, so Vince came up with this really good idea that if he and I were to hook up, they would maybe be a little jealous." I rushed out receiving a look from Vince

Tony on the other hand was cracking up "So all of this is some sort of plan to get their attention?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess that's what it is." Vince said softly

"Well I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you to came up with this plan, or the fact that it's actually working." Tony said laughing

I looked from him to Vince and then back again. Tony said that our plan was working, which meant that Dom was jealous of Vince, and Dom had feelings for me. It meant that Dominic Toretto could very well one day be mine.

"Are you gonna tell them about this?" I asked him

"Now, I should, but I don't think it would do any of you any good." He laughed

"You really aren't gonna sell us out?" Vince asked

"No, but you two are gonna have to come clean one of these days you know that." Tony said standing up and motioning towards the stairs. "Letty you go finish your homework, because I know you haven't done it yet, and Vincent, meet me in the garage in 15 minutes, you're gonna help me with some new modifications for the charger"

*~*~*~*~*

Dom's POV

When Leon, Mia, and I got back we all sort of went in our separate ways. Mia walked to the library with her friend Rebecca to study for their finals, and Leon took off to pick Sarah up for their date.

I poked my head into my dad's room, but he was nowhere to be found, so I went to look for Vince, but once again, I came up short.

I climbed the stairs and turned to the right walking towards my door when I heard Salt and Pepper blasting over the radio down the hall. "Must be Letty." I thought and turned around to see what she was up to.

I knocked on the door twice before I heard her faint "Come in"

"Hey?" I said shutting the door behind me

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked me

"I wanted some company, I figured you wouldn't mind me hanging out in here. Well, I mean unless it would bother Vince, and if it would, I should probably leave." I rambled

I could not believe myself, I had grown up with Letty, I mean I had been there for every skinned knee, birthday party, for the first fight she lost. Sometimes I thought I knew Letty better than Mia, my own sister. Yet I had never even considered that I would have feelings for her, I knew she liked me when we were kids, and I had thought she still did. In a way I sort of thought that Letty would always like me, like to her I would always be some sort of King or something. I never thought that someone could drop in and steal her attention from me, and I definitely never thought that the man to do it would be my brother Vince, my best friend since we were in the third grade, the boy my parents took in after his passed away. Of all men, Vince had taken Letty from me.

"Vince doesn't care if I hang out with you Dom, he knows nothings gonna happen." She said with a reassuring look.

"Oh? Why won't anything happen?" I asked feeling a little brave, maybe I should just tell her how I felt now

"Because Dominic, it's not like you have feelings for me or something, Vince knows that." She said

"Well… I mean yeah but I kinda thought that you had feelings for me, I mean I thought you liked me?" I asked

"Dom, that was in like second grade, a school girl crush, it's not like you ever looked at me that way." She said sadly

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Dominic, I've seen the girls you bring around here, all pretty and shit, I can't measure up to those chicks, let's face it, I'm not your type. You like girls that want nothing but a quick fuck." She said with a bitter laugh

"Oh, well I'm not sure if it matters now Lett, but I think you're absolutely beautiful." I said softly

"Dom?" She asked confused by my comment

"Look, lets talk about something else." I said

"Okay…" She started but I cut her off

"Letty what are you doing with Vince?"

"What the hell do you mean Dominic, you're starting to piss me off now" She warned

"I mean why are you and Vince a thing, is he really what you want Letty?" I said looking her dead in the eyes

"I don't know Dominic!" She shouted, "he makes me feel good okay, he thinks I'm pretty, and smart, he doesn't act one way when we're alone and another way when we're out together, he stands up for me when people give me shit, yet at the same time he manages to let me handle my self. I don't know why I'm with him Dom, but I know that he likes me, and he treats me right, and that's all that matters to me at this point"

I looked at her for a moment, mentally kicking my self for asking that question.

"Letty, do you love him?" I asked her. Her eyes widened at my question.

"What?" She asked me

"Do you love Vince?" I asked again

"Dominic what does it matter?" she said

"You deserve to be with someone that you love, if you can tell me that you honestly love Vince then I'll leave you alone about this." I said

"Dominic, I think it's time for you to go get ready for dinner, I have to go." She said leaving me alone in her room.

I sat on the bed in utter confusion. Letty had never said that she loved Vince, but she also said that he treated her well, she said that he was good to her. The more I thought about what she said, the more I thought about how much I actually might lover her. Now the only problem was how to get her to see that

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, i hope people are reading this and i really want some reviews telling me what people want to see. I incorperated a reviewers idea in this chapter, and tried to make it flow a little better. Any way read and review and the next chap. should be up in no time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, so this one is a bit of a filler, but bare with me, the things that happen in this chapter need to happen, because in the next one everything is gonna go Kahblooey!!!!**

* * *

Letty's POV

Reconnaissance Plan 

I was very quiet at dinner, mainly because I kept playing the scene with Dom in my bedroom, telling me I was beautiful over and over in my head. I was happy, because I knew that our plan was working, but at the same time, I was also really stressed out knowing that he may give up on me if he thought I'd given up on him.

Tony excused us from the table and we all went our separate ways. I headed up to my room, but not before I saw Mia walk down the stairs to Vince and Leon's Basement rooms. Maybe she was going to tell Vince that she wanted to be with him? Maybe Dom and Mia knew what was happening and decided that it would be better off for them if they made Vince and me sweat? These questions and more burned in my head until 7 the next morning when school time rolled around.

"Letty babe, you gotta hurry up and get ready, Spanish Final starts at 8:30 and I still gotta stop off at the garage on our way to school, I left my wallet there." Vince said knocking on the bathroom door as I finished dressing, I had to admit that this little act Vince and I were putting on had it's perks, one of them being that it was giving me a lot more of a feminine style.

I stepped out of the bathroom with my hair blown out straight and some light make-up covering my face. I wore a long sleeved shirt with holes over the shoulders that made it look cool but sexy, and a pair of tight hip hugger jeans that fit my every curve like a glove.

"Damn girl, whatchu tryna do, give some body a heart attack?" Vince asked eyeing me up and down

"I'm guessing you approve?" I asked him with a laugh and he smiled

"Yeah, I most definitely do, and you know Dom's just gonna go off when he see's you lookin' like that." He whispered

I laughed as I grabbed my bag off my bed and headed down the stairs. We shouted our goodbyes to Tony as we headed out to V's car. I was surprised to see Mia already outside, waiting for the bus from the looks of it.

"Mi, you should let me give you a ride, you'll get to school faster." Vince said.

Mia's face lit up as she walked over to the car and got into the front seat. I pretended to sleep the whole ride, just so that her and Vince could have some quality conversation time. He was so proper and delicate when he talked to her, the way he seemed to care for her was just amazing, it made me laugh.

"Letty, baby you gotta wake up now, we're at school." Vince said as he opened my door for me and took my bag

"We're here already?" I faked yawned and V laughed

"Mia went to class already Lett, and I know you weren't sleeping, but thanks a lot." He said

"Haha, that's what I'm here for man, to make sure you look good in the eyes of your woman." I said

"Whatever, lets get to class, I want to get there early so that I can chill a little before the test from hell." He said as we walked through the school doors and down the hall. Since it was finals week, we wouldn't need to stop at our lockers.

"V you'll do fine, just remember the things I told you and you'll pass with flying colors." I said laughing as we stopped in front of the Spanish room door. I could see Dom inside, and I could almost feel him watching us.

Thanks." V said leaning in to kiss me quickly before opening the door and letting us both in

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dom's POV

I watched Vince kiss Letty in front of the Spanish room and I felt my insides curl. I had to some how prove to Letty that I was worth her attention, I had to prove to her that I loved her.

The whole exam period I thought of ways to make Letty see my feelings for her, I thought of everything that I knew about her, and made my decision. Letty's 16th birthday was on June 30th, that gave me three weeks to plan her the perfect beach party, to find her dad and try to get him home for her, and to build her dream car. The next few weeks I would be busy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Letty's POV

Vince took me and Mia to the mall after practice, before he went down to the tracks. I would have rather gone to watch Dom race, but I knew that with me and Vince putting on our little act, I had been neglecting my best friend.

"So did you hear about Kira Rodriguez's party this Saturday?" Mia asked as we rode up the main escalator.

"Yeah, Vince told me about it, I think we're going together." I said, "You should come too, Kira did tell me to invite a few people."

"Yeah, her sister Kayla is in bio with me and she invited me to come." Mia said

"Cool, any special guys you wanted to go with?" I asked her with a smile

"I wanted to ask this one guy, but he's got a girlfriend so I'd rather not go there." Mia said bitterly, and I got the feeling she was talking about me.

"Oh, okay, well what do you wanna do?" I asked

"Why don't we go look for a new outfit for you to wear to the party, maybe something pink?" she asked me

"Uh do I have to?" I asked

"Well you could at least look, it wouldn't kill you Lett." Mia laughed

Mia dragged me from store to store, making me try one different outfits until she found one she thought looked okay. I ended up with several tanks, a few belly T's, a couple of really hot hip huggers, and several pairs of short shorts and skirts.

"Mia, I'm tired of shopping for clothes, cant we go do something else?" I asked her

"We could go get tattoo's and piercings." Mia offered

"That would be fun." I laughed

"You mean you would actually do it" She asked me

"Sure, why not, it could be fun right?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess. I know a place not far from here that will do them with out parental consent." She said hesitantly

"Well then, what are we waiting for why don't we get over there, we've got a few more hours before V comes to pick us up." I said practically dragging her out the door.

Mia and I ended up at a small tattoo parlor about five miles away from Echo Park. It looked pretty clean and safe, so we got started looking into what we wanted done. Mia decided on getting her ears and cartilage pierced, as well as a small star behind her left ear, while I felt like being a bit more reckless.

After Mia finished her body makeover, and stopped crying about the pain. I took a seat in the chair

"So what is it that you want to get done today?" The tattoo woman asked me

"I want my ears, my cartilage, and my belly pierced, and I want the hot rod flames in blue tattooed on my lower back with the word Reina in the middle." I said matter of factly

"You sure about that honey, that's a lot to do in one day." She said readying her equipment.

"I have a high tolerance for pain." I said

40 minutes later, I was all finished and my tattoo was covered up. The woman assured Mia and I that it wouldn't scar and that the bandages could come off by Friday if we did not get them wet

Mia and I made a mad dash off the bus and back to the mall. Getting there just seconds before Vince's care pulled up.

"Hey guys, you been waiting long?" He asked as Mia and I got into the car, I sat down carefully, sure not to hit my back.

"Yeah, we got some really cute stuff for school tomorrow." Mia said with a smile.

The rest of the car rid consisted of Mia talking about clothes and Vince filling us in on the race. We pulled up right in time for dinner, and since Tony had cooked there was no way I would be able to go to my room and sleep through dinner.

"Hey there little miss, did you and Mia have fun at the mall?" Tony asked as I took my seat at the dinner table.

"Yeah Mr. T, We got some really cute clothes and stuff for school and what not." I said

"Anything else fun that you did?" He asked, this time directing the question to Mia

"Yeah, we went to check out this new ice cream shop in the mall, it was really cool." I laughed

"That's good, and what about you boys, what have you been up to?" Tony asked

"We went to Sarah's soccer game after school with Leon." Dom lied

"Oh, did she win?" Tony asked

"No, but she scored three goals so she was pretty happy." Leon said with his mouth full

"Well that's good. I hope you all know that you're working tomorrow, I need someone to come with me to the shop so that I can do paper work and not worry about the customers, and that means Dom, you and who ever is left have to work the garage right after school, so don't make any plans." Tony warned

"Tony." I said in a small voice

"What's wrong Letty?" He asked me

"Nothing, I just don't feel very well, I think my Aunt Flo is here." I lied, immediately every man on the table looked troubled

"Well then why don't you go lay down, and I'll have Mia bring you up some food later on if you're hungry." He offered

I nodded lightly and headed towards the stairs. I needed to get some sleep and wake up on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

School's out 

After my last final on Friday, I practically bolted down the hallway and out the front doors. Summer break had begun, school was out, finally!

"What's your rush lil Shorty?" Vince asked me slowing me down a little as I continued my mad dash for the car.

"We gotta get home, I gotta get ready for the party." I said continuing to drag him along

"It's only 3:30, the party's not till 10." He stated as we finally reached the car.

"Yeah, but me and Mia have a lot of stuff to do." I said as I got in and we finally pulled away from the curb.

"Like what, I thought you guys already got clothes for the party, plus you don't like to primp and shit." V said teasingly

"No, but me and Mia have whole new looks planned for this party." I said

"What's Mia wearing? You think you can talk her into something short, and tight?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"Vince I swear, you are such a man sometimes. I am not gonna tell her to wear something slutty just because you feel like fucking her with your mind all night." I laughed

Vince made a snarky comment that I won't repeat and pulled up to the fort.

"Well looks like we beat every one here, what do you wanna do?" I asked him

He gave me and eerie smile before saying, "when Dom gets home, he's gonna come looking for us right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked not following his train of thought

"You wanna play a trick on him?" he asked me

"What kind of trick?" I asked

"Just one that would drive him insane with jealousy and probably mess with his head a little" V replied with and evil grin

"Okay?" I hesitantly agreed

V and I walked down the stairs into his room and he started digging through his nightstand drawer, pulling out a DVD case.

"You want me to watch porn with you? You think that would mess with Dom, that would creep him out." I yelled

"We're not gonna watch it, we're gonna play it really loud, lock the door and bump against the bed so that it hits the wall. We won't be doing anything, but it'll sure as hell sound like we are." He said

I laughed for a minute, it was a pretty good plan, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to do it. Unfortunately I didn't get much time to think, because before I could toss the thought around, I could hear Dom calling for V and I from the top of the stairs.

V pressed play and cranked up the volume just as Dom knocked on the door. I pushed on his bed to make it hit the wall and like V said it sounded just like something was going on.

"What the fuck?" I heard Dom say as he pounded on the door again

Forcing down a laugh V and I kept shoving the bed. Poor Dominic was gonna be pissed

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After we ate dinner with Tony, Mia and I went up to start getting ready. Mia curled her hair, while I pressed mine straight and let it hang loose down my back. Mia did my make up, giving me something called a Smokey eye which looked really cool.

I pulled on a blue long sleeved baby T that left both my lower belly and back exposed, showing off my new bodily additions, and some really tight dark jeans. Eyeing my self in the mirror I knew that Dom would not be able to ignore me tonight. Mia finished dressing and stepped out of our bathroom with her tight hot pink T that stopped just above her belly button, to show off her belly chain that hooked all the way around to her hot pink belly ring, a denim mini, and a hot pink belt.

"Ready to rock?" I asked

She nodded tossing me my leather jacked while sliding on her own coat. We walked down the hall to tell Tony we were leaving before heading out to her front of the house to meet the boys, taking our coats of just before we hit the front door.

"We look hot girl." Mia said with a laugh as we strolled up to the guys.

"Letty?" Dom and Vince said in unison while my brother's eyes glazed over with anger.

"Go inside and change!" He said

"Leon, you can't tell me what to wear, and if you do, I might have to tell Tony what you did with Sarah in his bed last weekend." I said nonchalantly while he glared at me

"Letty?" Dom said in a strained voice

"What's the matter Dom?" I asked making sure to step a little closer so that he could see down my top

"You have a belly ring?" He asked trying to focus on my face

"Yea, it's cute right." I asked

"Yeah." He choked out.

"What do you guys think about this?" I asked, turning around to reveal my tattoo and receiving gasps from all but Mia

"What the hell is that?" My brother screamed

"Holy shit." Vince said eyes wide

"Oh God." Dom choked

I smiled in triumph, those were exactly the reactions I was looking for.

"Dad's gonna murder you when he sees that." Leon yelled at me

"Who's gonna tell him Le." I said

"He'll see it Letty, it's not exactly subtle, you know that's permanent right?" He asked me

"Yeah, that's why I got something that I know I'll always love." I said

"It's flames with the word Reina around it." He said incredulously

"Reina is what mama used to call me." I said softly

"It's what I call you." Dom said, suddenly finding his voice.

"I think it looks nice." Mia said

Now the guys were acknowledging her presence, Dom's jaw clenched as he saw the glinting ring in her belly button, Leon eyed her hungrily before frowning and turning back to me, and Vince got a stiffy right there in front of every one.

"Don't say anything guys, because it's already done, let's just go party okay?" She said before plopping down in Dom's front seat.

The boys seemed to get that they couldn't win the battle, so instead they decided to get in the car and head towards the party.

"You know Dom is gonna try and fuck you tonight?" Vince asked me

"He can try all he wants, I'm not gonna let him." I said firmly

"You really are very beautiful Letty, don't let anyone make you forget that, you have more sex appeal than you realize, but Dom sees it, and so do most other guys." He said sounding like he was issuing a warning

We pulled up to the party, and Vince wasted no time dragging me into the makeshift bar that was set up in Kira and Kayla's kitchen. He handed me a corona and mixed a drink for him self.

"You only get four of those tonight, so don't down them to fast." He said pointing to my beer

"Yeah well I don't wanna get hammered in case I have to drive you home." I joked

"Don't worry about it, I handle liquor well, plus Leon's not gonna drink tonight so that he can keep an eye on me and Dom." He reassured

I sat on the counter in the kitchen talking to Vince while the music in the house bumped and thumped. After he'd had a few shots and several drinks, and I had finished my first beer he went off to talk to a few of his friends, leaving me alone, wondering around the party.

"Why are you alone Reina?" I heard a deep voice ask me as I passed the dance floor.

"Vince went to hang out with some of his buddy's, guess he's to drunk to remember me." I said bitterly acknowledging Dom and the busty blonde in his lap as they sat on the couch.

"That's too bad, because I'm drunk too and I can't forget you." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed as the blonde looked offended

"Why's that?" I asked trying not to laugh as the blonde leapt out of her perch and stomped off.

"Because," He said slowly, "I love you."

I tried unsuccessfully to mask my shock at his words, "Dom, you're drunk." I said

"A drunk man tells no tales." He countered with a smile that made me melt

"Do you wanna dance with me?" I asked as Nelly's ride with me blasted over the stereo

"Yeah, sure." He said taking my hand and leading me to a less crowded part of the dance floor.

We moved slowly at first as he pulled my back in closer to his chest, then I started grinding my hips hard back against him. We danced for a while, and it only took a few seconds for me to feel little Dom poking my butt. I was so surprised that I had this effect on him

"Letty, come with me." He whispered in my ear.

"Where?" I asked

"Anywhere." He said

I wasn't sure how he did it, but in that word he'd fulfilled my desires. I looked turned to face him and stared deep into his eyes. Once again my moment was short lived however, because just as I was sure he was about to kiss me, up pops a very drunken Vince.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is supposed to set the foundation for the first sparks of the upcomming Dotty, everyone let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

Double Life?

After Vince's drunk ass popped in on my moment with Dom, my brother decided that it was time for us all to go home. He god some kid named Jesse that was in his math class to drive V's car home while I rode shot gun.

When we got home it was pretty late, or I guess I should say early, and Tony was already beginning to get ready for his day at the Garage, which meant that we got exactly zippo sleep before he came to wake us all up for work.

"Letty, you gonna go to the shop with Mia, or are you gonna come down to the Garage with me?" Tony asked as I plopped my extremely tired ass down on the kitchen table.

"I think I'll go to the garage, the store would require me being nice to people and I'm not in a good mood this morning" I mumbled before laying my head on the table

"Are you feeling alright Lett?" Tony asked me

"No, I feel like crap." I whined

Tony laughed, "Maybe you have whatever it is that Dom has, he's not going into the garage today. Maybe you should stay home too, I can't have a whole garage full of sick mechanics, it's bad for business." He laughed

"Thanks Tony, I'm sure I'll be alright by tomorrow." I said heading up to my room to get a nap

Less then a second after my head hit the pillow, I heard a knock on my door, followed by Vince's deep voice. "Can I come in?" he asked

"Yeah" I said sitting up as he walked into my room.

"You don't look so good." He said with a laugh

"Yeah well I feel like shit." I replied with a snappy tone

"Yeah well I just came up to tell you thank you, Tony is making me go to the shop with Mia because you and Dom are too sick to go, and Leon doesn't want to go." He said cheerily

"That's great," I said only half interested

"I know you wanna sleep and shit, but I was hoping that you would get a chance to talk to Dom today, I know he's definitely looking for a chance to talk to you." V said

I gave him a quick nod and then lay back down. I would talk to Dom today, but maybe after I got some sleep, after I got a chance to relax.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up around noon to the sounds of Ja Rule blasting from down the hall. At first I was a little thrown off, no one was supposed to be home now, but then I remembered Dom.

I got out of bed and marched down to his room, not bothering to knock as I threw his door open, to see him butt naked and working his member

"OH. MY. GOD." I said clapping a hand over my mouth as he tried to cover him self

"Letty! What the hell are you doing in here." He said

"You're music woke me up, I wanted you to turn it down." I said staring at his toned stomach and beautiful V cut. My eyes even wondered over his now covered nether regions

"You should learn to knock!" He shouted

"You should learn to lock your door." I said forcing down a laugh

"Shut up!" he said

"Whatever, I'm gonna go make some food, come get some when you're hungry."

"Or finished" I added as I walked out of his room

I prepared our meal carefully, trying with all my might to get the image of Dominic, and not so little Dom out of my head.

"Letty, is food ready?" He said popping into the kitchen

"Yeah come get it." I said putting his plate on the table and wandering into the living room with my sandwich

"You gonna let me eat with you?" He asked as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Well you're already sitting here so it would be pointless for me to make you leave." I said trying not to look at him

"Yeah, but I don't wanna spoil your lunch, you know with what happened earlier, you know, what you saw." He said bumping me with his shoulder a little.

"It doesn't matter, and I wasn't looking anyway." I said defensively

"Oh, sure you weren't." he prodded

"I have a boyfriend Dominic, I'm not gonna be looking at another man's dick for crying out loud!" I shouted

"Yeah, you have a boyfriend, one who you don't love, that doesn't love you." He said

"How would you know Dominic, how would you know anything?" I asked trying not to yell at him

"Because I've seen you look at each other Letty, he may like you, he may like you a heck of a lot but he doesn't love you, and you know it. You see him looking at Mia all the time, and that doesn't bother you?" Dom said exasperated

"Look, I know that Vince has feelings for Mia, but I also know that he's coming back to me. Why is it so bad for me to want some guy to like me? Just because you think I'm some sort of hideous dike doesn't mean it's true." I snapped

"Letty, you know that there's nothing wrong with you wanting someone to love you, you're beautiful and you deserve that, but you have the wrong guy Lett." He said

I looked him straight in the face staring him down. I know that he was jealous, but he was in deep water here.

"Dominic what do you mean I have the wrong girl?" I asked slowly as his lips neared mine

"I mean me Lett." He said

Just like that he closed the gap between us, kissing me hard with so much passion I could feel the energy running through my entire body. I parted my lips for him as his tongue explored my mouth, moaning softly against his mouth. I felt his hands make there way up my body, pushing me back so that he was laying on top of me. His fingers danced over my skin drawing circles on my shoulder and making me feel like a live wire.

Slowly as our kisses became less hungry I could begin to form coherent thoughts, things like, 'holy shit Dom is on top of me.' This was huge

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mia, we've been here for six hours, can you at least talk to me?" Vince said frustrated

"Vince I told you, you're Letty's friend, and you love her, I don't wanna ruin my friendship with her over you." Mia said simply

"Look Letty is your friend and she's not gonna hate you for talking to me we're friends." He tried

"Yeah? Then why didn't you tell me that you were going out with Letty? Since when do you even like her?" She snapped at him

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you or Dom and Leon running off and telling Tony, and I like Letty because she showed interest in me Mia, at least when I flirt with her she flirts back." He said

"Do you love her V?" Mia asked softly

"Look Mia, you're my friend…" he started

"What if I can't just be your friend?" She cut him off

Vince looked at the younger girl in shock. All the times he'd waited for those words, and she says them out of the blue, in Toretto's café.

"Then we can do this." He said

Vince leaned in and captured her mouth with his. Slowly she wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss pressing her body into his. It was as if she was made for him, as if they were meant to be joined together like this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i really want to hear what you think of this one, and also i wanna know if you want to see Dom and Letty hook up soon or if you want me to drag it out a bit more?**


	9. Chapter 9

Double Trouble

Dom and my make out session came to a close, and we both lay on the sofa entangled in each other's bodies. I lay on his chest and listened to his heart pounding

"So do you know what you want now?" Dom said softly while he stroked my hair.

"I can feel your heart beating." I said pressing my hand to his chest and ignoring his previous question

"Oh yeah?" He asked

"Yeah." I affirmed

"tell me when it changes, okay?" He said.

As our mouths connected and our kiss deepened, I felt his heart beating so fast I thought it would pound it's way out of his chest.

I pulled away with a gasp, "Wow" I breathed

"You know, you're the only girl that can make my heart race like that." He whispered

"I still technically have a boyfriend Dominic." I said sadly

"I know, we can keep this our secret until you guys end it, but I want this Letty, I want you." He said

"I want this too, I wanna be with you."

"I… I love you Letty."

"I think I might love you too." I whispered and he smiled

He held me close to his body, slowly his eyes fluttered closed and we were both off in the world of dreams. To this day, I have never slept so peacefully as that first time I slept in Dom's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vince." Mia said interrupting their intense make out session in the back office at the shop.

"What baby?" Vince asked before moving on to kiss her neck, he wanted to taste every part of her body. From her head down to her toes he wanted her to be his.

"Vince what about Letty, she really likes you." Mia said

"Mia, Letty likes Dom, she's in love with Dom. You know it, I know it, the only person who doesn't know it is Letty. Just like Letty knows how I feel for you, she's not gonna be upset." He assured her

"If you're sure." Mia said returning her mouth to his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know what I find really funny Leon?" Mr. T asked

"What?" Leon asked from under a Honda 2000

"Your little sister is dating your best friend, but she's in love with my son who is also your best friend, and his little sister is in love with the best friend that your little sister happens to be dating." Mr. T replied

"You see," Leon laughed, "that whole little love mess right there is why I don't prod into their love lives, you need a map just to understand it all."

"Yeah, but I really don't understand how this works, I mean this little game that V and Lett are playing is ridiculous, and yet Dominic and Amelia fall for it hook line and sinker." Mr. T joked

"That's because they're all to blind to see what's in front of their own noses. Dom knows that he loves Letty, but rather than going and telling her that, no he wants to play sick mind games with her, and she with him."

"I hope you marry outside our little circle of friends Le, cause if you don't you will be in for a lifetime of stress." Mr. T said

Leon laughed. Letty was his baby sister, and he loved her with all his might and he wanted her to be happy, but in true big bro fashion he didn't want to see her hurt. Leon knew Letty wanted Dom, but at the same time he knew how Dom was about women. That fact alone was a major red flag. Suddenly the thought of Dom and Letty alone back at the fort scared him.

"Yo Tony, you think I can head out early, I want to go ahead and check up on my sister, make sure she's feeling okay." Leon said

"Don't lie to me Leon, you suck at it. We both know you want to go over there to make sure that she's not doing anything with Dom. So, go ahead, and if something funky is happening, call me." Mr. T said with a laugh  
"Thanks a lot Mr. T, I'll bee back in a little while." Leon said before he jumped into him impala and sped off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Letty, baby we gotta get up, the gangs gonna be home soon." Dom's voice called to me

"I don't wanna move, I'm comfy." I said stubbornly.

"Leticia, do you really want your brother to walk in here and see us like this?" he asked me

"Can I just go upstairs and sleep in your bed?" I asked with the best bambi eyes I could muster

"Don't look at me like that girl." Dom scolded, but I could see his walls crumbling

"Dom, please?" I asked nicely

"Fine, I'll be up there later, but lock the door, I don't want anyone finding you in there, my dad would have a fit." He conceded

I smiled happily and leapt up off of him nearly flying into his room and shutting the door.

Dom was a very warm person, he always was. You could put your hand to his skin and feel the heat rising through your skin, so it was no shock that his room was kept near freezing, unfortunately for me, I wasn't made for cold weather.

I felt the instant chill the second I set foot in the room, so I decided to change. I grabbed a pair of Dom's sweat pants and slid them on, rolling the hips up so that they wouldn't fall off. Then I walked over to his closet and dug around for his old blue flannel shirt. After I dressed I crawled under his sheets and snuggled up, it took me only a moment to fall back asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leon pulled into the fort's driveway and walked through the door. The house was strangely quiet, even for having two sick people home.

"Dom man, you here?" Leon asked

"Yeah man I'm in the kitchen." Dom called back

"Where's Letty?" Leon said as he arrived in the living room

"She was puking earlier, then she fell asleep on the bathroom floor, so I put her in my room to sleep." Dom lied

"Did she have a fever?" Le asked always the concerned big brother.

"No, I think it's her stomach's reaction to alcohol and a lack of sleep that's got her feeling like crap." Dom said

Leon smiled, maybe there really wasn't anything between Letty and Dom. Only one way to find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vince you have to break up with her if you want to be with me." Mia ordered, she was not gonna hurt her best and truest friend

"Mia, I will take care of Letty okay, but until I do, we've gotta keep us on the down low." Vince said before kissing her forehead

Mia smiled, there was something about the idea of being "secret lovers" that really appealed to her. She loved Vince, she was sure of it, and the idea that they had a sort of forbidden love drove her wild.

"Letty might have already gotten what she wanted." Vince said snidely

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mia asked confused

"Nothing, I love you Mia." Vince said kissing her forehead once again

* * *

**A/N: i would really love reviews. Tell me what you wanna see, what you like, and even what you don't like. Okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

Creep

Days went by of V and continuing our little act, but at the same time Dom and I were still sneaking around. Weather it was staying late at the garage or sneaking into each others rooms late at night and sneaking out in the wee hours of the morning, Dom and I had the whole secret lovers thing down to a science. At the same time Mia and Vince weren't so subtle. That's right people, I knew what was going on, Mia and Vince were doing something. She would do little things that gave it away, like give him an extra pancake at breakfast, offer to ride with him to Harry's for parts, or even help him was his car early in the morning.

So why keep up the act? Well that's where it got tricky, neither of us wanted to end it until we both got what we set out for, and since we weren't really 100% sure what the other was doing when no one was looking, we really couldn't try to break it off.

"Let's go see a movie tonight baby." Dom whispered in my ear as I passed him in the hall on my way to the bathroom.

"We can't Dom, not yet." I said, and with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me into his room, locking the door behind me.

"Why not?" He said frustrated

"Because, Vince would be upset." I said

"So what? I'm tired of this shit Letty, we can't go anywhere or do anything, I can't even look at you for too long with out pissing off your damn boyfriend." He yelled

"Shh, keep your voice down Dominic." I scolded

"Are you ever gonna break up with him Letty?" he asked me softly

I could tell that he was hurt by the fact that I couldn't be with him fully. I knew that he felt like I didn't want to do anything to change it, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Dom, I am gonna end it, just a few more days, I just don't want to hurt him." I said praying he'd understand

"Yeah? Well that's what you said last week Letty, I'm tired of sneaking around." He said

"I know, and it's gonna be over soon enough and then everything will be better." I said

"No, it won't Letty. Look I thought this was what I wanted, but maybe it's not, maybe we shouldn't be doing this." He said

I felt hot tears sting my eyes, it was such an unfamiliar feeling, I never cried.

"You don't know if you want me?" I asked

"Of course I want you Letty, I love you it's just I don't want to share you with my best friend." He said shaking my shoulders

My heart hurt so bad, here was Dominic Toretto, the boy I'd loved since I was seven years old, and after he'd finally told me he loved me, he was saying that he was no longer sure.

"I need to take a shower." I said my voice breaking

"Letty, don't…." was the last thing I heard before I threw his door open and bolted down the hall. Managing to lock the door only seconds before the tears came.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vince's POV

Now I'm not gonna lie to you, Mia and I had gotten very close since our day at the café, she would spend as much time with me as possible, while my time with Letty grew less and less. I had a feeling that she and Dom were having some sort of affair, but I wasn't really sure, and I couldn't just dump her because I had gotten what I wanted, it was part of the deal, we keep up the charade until the both of us were happy.

"Vince babe, can we go see that new movie, the one with Jordanna Brewster (a/n: haha funny)" Mia asked me.

"Baby, you know we can't do stuff like that yet." I said, we were sitting on my bed playing racing games on my TV

"Why not, I mean Letty and Dom have been sneaking around like a bunch of mice these past few weeks, it's not like we couldn't." Mia whined

"What do you mean they're sneaking around?" I asked in shock

"Yeah, she's been spending the night in his room and crawling back to hers just before dawn. Do you even care, I mean we've been doing the same thing." She said nonchalantly

"No, I don't really care, I just can't believe I never noticed." I said, and it was the truth.

"Yeah well it's true, so why don't you just break up with her already. There's no sense in staying with her if you're only gonna sneak around behind her back, and I'm starting to hate feeling like the other woman." Mia said

I laughed, "I'll talk to her about it, in a few days, you won't be anyone's woman, other than mine" I said giving her a quick peck.

It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but it quickly turned into a very heated make out session.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Letty's POV

I used my shower time to calm my self and to start thinking straight, I didn't want to freak out over nothing, but at the same time I wasn't about to loose Dom. I wrapped my towel around my self and made my way into my room, closing the door behind me.

"You know, you really are very beautiful Leticia." Dom said

I jumped at his voice, noticing him sitting at my desk for the first time. My breath hitched in my throat as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry I freaked out over the whole thing with the movie Lett, I get where you're coming from I really do, but you gotta see what I'm trying to tell you. I wanna be with all of you, not share with somebody else, I'm tired of going out somewhere and having to watch Vince hold you, Vince kiss you, Vince put his hands all over you, when it should be me." He said

"I know, I just wanna do this right. I'm not trying to hurt anyone." I said

"You know I love you right?" He asked and I nodded

"And you love me too right?" He asked me

"Maybe." I said with a laugh.

"Maybe? Girl you sure that's your final answer?" He joked

"Yes Regis Philbin." I teased him

Dom laughed before scooping me up and tossing me over his shoulder. "You're gonna get it now."

I squealed as he dug his hands into my sides tickling every inch I could touch

"Uncle, uncle!" I shouted

"Tell me you love me." He said continuing his torture

"Okay, okay I love you." I said and he stopped

"You know you're mean." I said

"You know you're only wearing a towel?" He asked

"Yeah well that's what happens when someone decides it's a good idea to hide in my room and attack me after my shower." I joked

"You should change in the bathroom." He said

"Whatever, close your eyes." I said as I began to pull my underwear on

"Aww, you ruin all the fun when you don't let me look." He joked and I threw my towel at him as I finally pulled my sweat pants on.

"You can open your eyes now." I said

"You know, a sports bra and sweat pants isn't really considered clothes." He said

"Well I wanna be comfortable." I said

"For?" He asked

"This." I said pressing my hands agaist his chest and leaning into kiss him

"Letty I really need to talk to you about…what the hell is going on here?" Vince said throwing my door open

"Nothing, it's just… V I can explain, we just need to talk." I said never once stepping away from Dom's side.

"Yeah, we do." He said firmly, "right now."

I followed him out the back door and into the yard. The moment I set foot outside Ace came bounding up to me, sensing the tension.

"Are you and Dom doing stuff behind my back?" Vince asked

"Well, yeah." I hesitated

"Thank god." He said letting out a breath he'd been holding

"You aren't mad?" He asked

"Nah, I've been getting in good with Mia, but I really didn't know if it would be okay with you if we ended it." He said

"Oh wow, that's a relief." I laughed

V smiled, "Yeah, but I guess it's been all good since you been on your creep." He said

I simply laughed. I loved Vince, I did. There were not many men on the planet who would have helped me out the way he did, and thanks to him I could be happy. Thanks to him I had Dom

* * *

**A/N: Lol okay guys this is not the end. The amazing reviews have made me decide to write a part two. This is gonna be where we see Dom and Letty develop as a couple, and also find out why Mia is so unreceptive to Vince in the movie. I want you guys to review tell me what you like and what you want, and also i really want to know weather or not i should keep running with this story. I may take it all the way up to the point of the movie and maybe even beyond depending on what is wanted by you all. so let me know. Review, thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

Happily Ever After

Dom and I had been spending every minute we could together, Weather we were at the garage, the shop, or at home, Dom and I were inseparable, and I loved it. Tony on the other hand was quite uneasy about our relationship, he'd been keeping a close eye on us, and the moment he found out I'd been sleeping in Dom's bed. He put an absolute stop to it. Vince and Mia had it even worse though, Tony had pretty much banned them from being alone in each other's bed rooms all together.

"Hey Lett, dad said he wants me to hang back and help him out with the charger. You wanna wait for me or you wanna catch a ride with Leon?" Dom asked one day after I had finished all my assignments at the garage.

"I'm really tired, but I guess I can just crash on the couch till you're done." I said with a yawn

"Nah baby, why don't you just go home and I'll come see you when I get there." He said

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." I said

He gave me a quick kiss before jogging back into the office with Tony. I located my brother and asked him to take me home.

"You know, it's been a while since we've just gone for a drive, just you and me Lett." He said as we crawled down the LA street moving with rush hour traffic.

"Yeah, we've both been pretty busy man. I'm kinda starting to miss you brother." I joked

"Yeah, I know, I've barely seen you since you got all boy crazy." He joked

"I am not boy crazy, you're the one dating the tramp." I snapped

"Hey!" He shouted," Retract the claws little sis, Sarah has always been really nice to you, and she likes you, why do you hate her so much?"

"Because, no matter how much you insist that she's changed and she'll never cheat on you again. I know that you can't turn a ho into a house wife. Sarah is a hoe Leon, and you know it." I said

"You know what, let's not talk about this, because I'm not sure it'll end without a fight." Leon said

"Fine." I barked

We were silent for a while, before Leon finally cracked

"We got a letter from papi last night, I think I forgot to show it to you." He said

"Papi? Where is he? How is he?" I rushed. It had been nearly a year since Leon and I had seen our father.

"He's in the DR, and he's coming home on leave soon, I'm really excited." I said

"He's coming home? When?" I asked nearly bounced up and down in excitement.

"Friday, he'll beer here for fourth of July weekend, and guess who's birthday he's staying for?" he said

I squealed, "He's staying for my birthday!"

"Yup, said something about having to see his baby girl turn 16." Leon laughed

Leon and I talked about my dads nearing arrival until we hit the driveway. Leon let me out of the car and promised to talk to me tomorrow, he had to go pick up Sarah for their date.

I walked into the house and marched straight up the stairs and into my room, ignoring the sounds of Vince and Mia's on going love making session in V's room.

I fell asleep that night, waiting for Dom to crawl into my bed with me, but he never came. Not even to kiss me goodnight, and it made me wonder if something was up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Friday morning came super fast. I woke up to Leon holding his cell phone to my ear.

"Buenos Dias Reina." My fathers voice resounded in my ear.

"daddy?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep and my eyes only half open.

"Oye baby. How's my favorite girl." He asked me

"I'm good papi, but I miss you. Where are you, are you here yet?" I asked and he smiled

"Anthony and I are on our way. We'll be there soon, but I want you to get dressed mija, and pack your things. I think we might stay back at the old house, so be ready." My father warned

"Si papa, hasta luego. Te amo." I said before Leon took the phone away and walked out of my room.

I wasted no time washing my hair and pressing it straight. I put on a green tank top and a pair of dark jeans with some green flip flops to match, I wanted to look a little put together when my dad got here.

When I got down stairs, Mia was already busy at work making bacon and eggs sunny side up, the way that Leon and papa both liked them. I was so happy that I even helped her.

"Baby, what's got you so happy this morning?" Dom asked me wrapping me up in his huge embrace

"It's Friday, my dad is coming home today." I reminded him

"Yes that's right." He said with an angry growl

"What's got you so upset?" I asked hopping up onto the counter and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing, it's just I know you're gonna wanna be daddy's little girl while your father's here, and he's not gonna take to kindly to the fact that I'm dating his precious angel of a daughter." He said sulkily

"Dom, come on my dad loves you. He's not gonna be upset, a little protective maybe, but he'll understand." I assured him

He opened his mouth to speak, but before anything got out, I heard Mr. T pull up in the charger. Making a mad dash for the front door I busted out only seconds before Leon came tumbling out of the back yard behind me.

"Daddy!" I yelled jumping into my fathers waiting arms.

"Oh my mija, look how you have grown. All tall and thin, you're the living likeness of your mother!" He said squeezing me to his chest.

"Hey dad." Leon said as my father finally released me.

"Look at you Mijo you are so big, you are taller than your old man." My father teased

Leon laughed and pulled dad in for a hug. "We've missed you so much papi." He said

"Me too son, but I promise, I will only do one more tour before I retire, and then we'll be making up for lost time okay?" Dad said

I smiled. It was so good to have him home, I know it sounds corny, but I really did miss my daddy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fourth of July was a Saturday, and my birthday was the following Friday, which meant that Leon and I only had my father for a week. We went back home, which was really down the street from the Toretto's, and dad got reacquainted with the old place. Leon and I never came here with out our father, in fact the only person other that the three of us who had been in that house after my mother died was Dom's mother Isabella. She had taken care of us when my dad's first tour of duty began after my mom passed, but when she got sick, Leon and I sort of moved in with the Toretto's, and after a few years of that, Tony gave me the upstairs guest room permanently, and built three bedrooms downstairs in the basement, one for Leon, one for Vince, and one to replace the guest room I had taken. Dad liked to be here when he visited though, he said it made him feel like things were almost like they used to be.

On the morning before my birthday, my father decided that we would have a pre-party for just us and the Toretto gang.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Letty, happy birthday to you!" They all sang and I smiled, laughing as my brother ruffled my long hair.

After the singing was over, we all sat down, talking and catching up on what we'd missed.

"So how has everyone been behaving?" My dad asked

"They're actually all being pretty good, seeing as how they don't want me to take away some of their new found privileges." Tony said eyeing Dom and Vince pointedly

"Oh, and Leon, how's Sarah?" dad continued

"She's good dad, she's been really busy with her dad's new garage, she's running inventory for them, so we haven't been together as much." He said

"Yes, well absence makes the heart grow fonder son. Letty, what about you, are there any gentlemen that might be lucky enough to catch your eye?" he asked

"Um…well yeah, I guess." I said

"And will he be at the party tomorrow?" my dad prodded

"yeah, I think so." I said sneaking a look at Dom

My father loved Dom, but he knew his reputation, he was not gonna take kindly to the idea of the big bad Toretto dating his little girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know you will have to tell him eventually." Dom said later that nigh when he'd snuck into my room. We both lay tucked under the covers cuddling close together.

"You know what he's gonna say, he'll be all, he's too old for you and you don't know who he's been with." I said

"Yeah, but I also know that he trust's you and that he'll eventually be okay with it, but you have to tell him Letty." He said

"I just want you and him to both be happy." I said

"It'll be fine. I love you." He said

"mmmhmm." I said not really paying attention to me

"do you love me Lett?" he asked

I looked at him for a minute and then laughed, "Do you really wanna know?" I asked

He frowned at me, and I suppressed my giggles. "I love you too Dom, good night

* * *

**hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but i had finals this week, so i've been busy... but i promise from now on i'll update regularly**


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Birthday, I Think?

Dom left my room around four in the morning, sneaking out before Tony could come around to catch him. As always though, after he left I could barely sleep, tossing and turning and feeling so lonely. Dom made me feel safe, and as tough as it was for me to admit it, I wasn't as strong without him.

"Happy Birthday!" Mia screamed as she jumped onto my bed

"Thanks Mi." I laughed as she continued to squeal and scream

"So? How does it feel to be the first girl of the family to turn 16?" she asked

"The same as it felt to be the first girl to turn 15 Mia." I said dragging my self out of bed

"Why are you always so glum, it's your birthday Lett! Come on be happy!" she shouted

"Mia, I will be happy, just not at six o clock in the morning." I said with a yawn

"Well fine, I guess I won't tell you what I heard Dom and Vince talking about this morning in the kitchen." She bated

"Mia, it's probably not something I even wanna know." I said, digging through my closet for something to wear.

"Are you sure? It's really good, and it's about you." She said in a sing song voice

"Okay fine Mia, tell me." I said pulling a red tank over my head

"Dom and V were talking about how tonight after the party, Dom plans to take you up to him room and rock your world." Mia squealed while I froze

"Letty? Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah," I said my throat suddenly really dry

"I thought this was good news? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost." She asked me her smile fading

"Mia, what does he mean by rock my world?"

"Oh come on Letty, you know, he wants you guys to go for the home run." She said

"You mean he wants us to sleep together?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what 'rock your world' translates to Lett." Mia laughed

"Mia, are you sure that's what he meant?"

"Yeah, why do you look so worried girl, Dom's so in love with you, and he wants you!"

"Mia, I don't know if I'm ready to have sex with him, we've been together for what, a month?" I shouted

"I don't get it, you slept with Vince, Dom told me so, why wouldn't you want to sleep with Dom?" Mia asked

"I never slept with Vince, Mia, I have no clue what your talking about." I said

"Dom told me that he came home and he heard you and Vince in V's room." She said

"Maybe he was watching one of his video's or something Mi, but I never slept with Vince." I said

"Well, I know Dom wants to sleep with you tonight, so you better make a decision girl." She said before leaving me to my thoughts

Holy shit, Dom wanted us to have sex. Dominic Toretto wanted to have sex with me. Was that all he wanted? He'd told me that he loved me, but I knew his reputation with women and I didn't want to be the hump and dump. Damn this was some shit

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Morning babe." Dom said coming up behind me as I sat at the table and giving me a quick peck

We kids were on our own since Tony and papa had gone to the store to look for things for the party.

"Hi." I said leaning away from him.

I wasn't sure why I didn't want him to touch me, I mean he was my boyfriend for Christ sake.

"You okay?" He asked taking his seat across from me

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I said a little too quickly

"Cause you're all jumpy and shit, jeez babe relax a little, it's your birthday, have some fun." He said

"I'm fine." I insisted

"Well then finish your breakfast ms. I'm so fine, because you need to be able to focus on your drivers test." My brother said

"My drivers test?" I squealed, "You're gonna take me to get my drivers test?"

"Yup, dad said that it would be fine if I took you, then he asked if you even knew how to drive." He said

The whole table cracked up. Did I know how to drive? That was the funniest thing I heard all day. I knew how to drive alright, since I was about nine, when we first moved in with Tony, I picked up on driving almost as fast as Dom, and way faster that Vince or Leon, I was a regular old hot rod.

"So what time's my appointment?" I asked

"In about 20 minutes so can we please go?" he said

I smiled a little and he laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you pass?" Leon asked jumping off the hood of his car as I walked away from the DMV

I put on my best sad face and wrapped my arms around my self.

"Oh, Letty, it's okay, it took me three times to pass." Leon said trying to comfort me

"Look!" I said pulling my brand new drivers license out of my back pocket

"Oh my god, that's my girl! I bet you passed with flying colors huh?" He said swinging me around like a rag doll

"I crushed." I said when he finally put me down

"Good, then you can drive home." He said with a laugh

It took less then four seconds for me to jump into the drivers seat. I tore down the LA streets at an outrageous speed that made even Leon cling to the top sealing.

When we pulled into echo park, Leon told me to turn into our driveway instead of driving down to the Fort. I did as I was told and walked into the house to find papa sitting on the couch with a picture album in his hands.

"Hi daddy." I said jumping on his lap and making him groan

"You're getting way too old to be jumping on people Letty." He laughed

"Yes, but you're my father." I said

"That's true. Did you pass your test?" He asked me

"Yeah, it was really a no brainer dad." I said

"Well I'm not so sure, my oldest failed it three times." He said giving Leon a pointed look

"Hey I got it eventually!" Le defended

"Yeah, the both of you are so grown up, I swear your mama wouldn't believe you were her children if she saw you. Letty all grown up and beautiful, still into her little cars though, and Leon, handsome and intelligent, and so tall, you're mama would have been so proud to see you." He said with a smile

"You miss her papa?" Leon asked. It was a daring question

"Everyday." Dad said

"I don't really remember her anymore, what she looked like I mean, I know she used to dance in the living room, and she was pretty, but I can't form a picture of her in my mind anymore." I said

"She looked just like you do when I first met her, she was short and thin, and so beautiful. Tony thought we were perfect for each other, but he and I were always going around with different women, I didn't take him seriously at first, she was just another girl. Then she became my friend and before I knew it there she was in our house holding Leon, and then Letty, and then I blinked again and she was gone." My father said holding back the tears I was sure he felt

"She would have loved to see Letty's sweet 16." Leon said, he wasn't doing as good a job of covering the tears.

"That's true son, but she will see it, she's with you kids." Papa said

"Now, Letty I think it's time for you to start getting ready, and Leon you need to start helping with the decorations. Now go, Vayan con Dios." Dad added after a brief moment

Leon nodded and turned out the door, while I gave my father a quick peck and headed for the stairs.

I began sorting through the different outfit's I kept here after my shower, but there really wasn't much, just a tank here and some jeans or cargos there. Nothing I could really wear to a party, just as I was about to loose hope in my wardrobe, who walks in but the goddess of fashion and pretty herself.

"Well I can see I was right." She said as she dragged in several bags full of god knows what.

"Right about what?" I asked

"That you have nothing to wear to your own party." She said

"It's not that I have nothing to wear Mi, it's that the things I have are so plain!" I said

"Well don't worry, because I went shopping, and I have just the thing for you." She said with a mischievous grin.

"What are you thinking Mi?" I asked a little skeptical of her evil mind

"Well, I was in the mall and I saw the cutest top and I thought that you just had to have it." She said

"Okay, let me see it." I said still a little uneasy

Mia reached into one of the many shopping bags and fished around a little, pulling out a black tube top that read too hot too handle across the front and had flames along the bottem.

"You want me to wear that?" I gasped

"It'll look hot! Trust me, now just go put it on." She said pushing me towards my bathroom.

I pulled on the top along with a pair of dark blue hip huggers and surveyed myself in the mirror. Mia really was right, the top did look great on me, it made me look sophisticated and mature.

"See, it's perfect!" Mia said when I walked out of the bathroom

"Yeah, I like it." I smiled

Mia then went to work on my hair, spraying and pulling. She was in the zone, I ended up wit all of it hanging loose and wavy down my back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Mia finished extreme makeover Letty edition, we both walked down the street to the already happening party. It was only 9 and already the whole block was closed down with the dancing people partying in the streets.

"Here comes the birthday girl!" I heard someone scream and suddenly all eyes turned towards me and Mia to see my entrance.

"Hey." I said a few times as I made my way towards the driveway, unlike Dom and Mia, I was never the life and soul of any party, I normally just sat around and played video games or something, but this party was all about me, and it made me a bit nervous.

"Look at you!" Vince said as I stepped up to the table where I guessed I would be sitting, it was on Tony's driveway where everyone could see

"Hey V." I said giving him a hug

"Happy Birthday." He said, before turning his attention to Mia

I greeted Tony, my dad, and Leon, but Dom was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here yet." Leon said when he noticed my experession

"Why not?" I asked trying not to sound disappointed

"He had some stuff to take care of Letty, don't worry about it though." Leon said with a laugh, "he'll be here."

I simply nodded and continued to wonder around the party.

"Let's dance birthday girl." I hear Mia ask before she dragged me out into the street to join the other dancing people.

"You know where your brother is?" I asked swinging my body to the beat

"No, he just told dad he had to deal with something and that he would be back soon." She said

I nodded and continued to dance with her. After a while, Mia got tired and Leon and Vince decided to sandwich me in between them, then Hector came over and danced, then some people from my school. After about an hour I was sure I had danced with everyone at the party accept for my boyfriend.

"He has a good reason not to be here Letty, he wouldn't miss this for just anything." I told my self as I stood at the drink table watching my party unfold around me. Mia and Vince were dry humping each other on the dance floor, while Leon and Sarah were sitting on our table feeding each other. Tony and my dad had found some older company to play dominoes with them and they seemed to be having a good time. Where was Dom?

"I have an announcement to make Ladies and Gentlemen!" I heard someone scream

"Today our Letty got her license, and being the pro driver and mechanic that she is, the guys and I, as well as Tony's Pitt crew, thought that we would give her something special for her sweet 16. Dominic!" Mia yelled. I turned at the sound of a roaring engine to see Dominic pulling up in a purple Nissan 240sx

"Holy Shit." I screamed running up to the car

"Happy Birthday Reina." Dom said

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. Right there in front of everyone.

"Leticia!" My father said

Oh Shit. I thought, well there was no going back now.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys heres the next chapter... i need a favor from anyone who is reading this story. I need you to review and tell me what you want to see happen next okay?


	13. Chapter 13

Daddy's Little Girl

"Would you like to explain to me what the hell just happened out there Leticia?" My father asked

I was sitting next to Dominic on the couch in Tony's living room, with Tony leaning against the wall and my father pacing the floor.

"Now Hector, I warned you before you came here that there were some things that I couldn't stop from happening, this is one of them, Letty and Dominic are convinced that they are in love with each other." Tony said

My father looked at me, "Is that true, is that what you think Leticia, that you love him?" he asked

"Papi, I didn't think you would be so upset, Dom isn't bad, I mean, I could do a hell of a lot worse." I said

"Letty this is completely inappropriate, Dominic is like your brother, he's not going to be your boyfriend, I'm putting a stop to this." He said

"That's not fair papi, you can't do this." I shouted

"Life isn't fair Leticia, and I can do what I please, and I will not hear anymore from you. Go upstairs now, I'll come and talk to you later." He ordered

I opened my mouth to protest, to fight, to argue, but the look on my fathers face told me that his decision was final. For as long as I was under his control my father would not hear anything about me loving Dominic.

Dom's POV

"Dominic, you will come with me." Hector said after we heard Letty slam her door shut

I stood up and followed Hector out the kitchen door to the back yard.

"So you've been sneaking around this house with my daughter?" Hector said, his voice deadly

"It's never been like that, I love her okay. I know you and my dad think that I'm too young, or stupid, or immature to know what love is, but I know that I love Letty, and I know that weather she loves me or not, she wants to be with me. It'll kill me if you take that away Hector."

"Dominic, I've seen you with women, and the fact of the matter is, your right I don't think you know what love is, because you jump from girl to girl and don't even consider their feelings. Now when you have a daughter of your own you might see what I'm saying, but I can't just willingly offer Letty up to that type of heartache."

"You don't understand, I don't want anything from her. She's different Hector, I can't explain it but she is, and I want you to support us, but if you wont, I'm gonna keep fighting for her, as hard as I have to." I said sternly

Hector looked up at me with so many emotions in his expression, I could tell that he was pissed that I had decided to defy him, but at the same time he seemed impressed that I would stand up for what I wanted.

"Go inside and get Leticia, tell her that we need to have a conversation." He said before he turned away from me

I took it as my dismissal and walked inside. I marched up the stairs and straight into Letty's room, not even bothering to knock.

"Your dad wants to talk to you." I said

She looked up at me from her place at the window. She'd been watching, and listening no doubt.

"He's mad." She said softly coming to stand in front of me

"He's lost, he's not mad." I said

"He's never gonna trust me, and he's never gonna let this happen." She said gesturing between the two of us.

"He'll always trust you, he loves you, and if we want to be together then we will be, we've never needed Hector's or dad's approval, having it was just a plus." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Do you love me?" I asked her and she laughed a little

"Do you really want to know?" She said coyly

"Yes please."

"I love you Dominic, always."

"Good because it's gonna be a cold day in hell before you get rid of me easily, I love you too, so you're stuck with me. Now go talk to your father." I said smacking her ass and shooing her out the door.

Letty's POV

"Dominic said you wanted to talk to me." I said when I found my father in the back yard, playing with Ace.

"Tony was saying that Dominic's dog likes you best out of everyone in this house, kinda like Dom does." He said

"Ace likes me because I take care of him best." I said

"And Dominic, Letty have you been 'taking care' of Dominic?"

"Dad, if I did something like that, you wouldn't have to ask, you would just know. Just like you knew it the night that Leon came home after he lost his V Card. You're our dad, you don't have to guess." I said

"Leticia, I know how guys like him think, they only want one thing." He said

"How? How would you know what he wants?" I asked

"Because, I used to be just like him Leticia!" My father roared with so much anger I nearly ran for the hills. "I'm sorry mija."

"Papi, if he's like you were then why are you so worried. You married mama, you had me and Leon, you did good for us papi, why is me wanting a man like you so terrible?" I asked

"Because you deserve more Leticia, you deserve to see the world, and live in big houses, and get the hell out of LA. You need a man that can give you all of that."

"I don't want any of that, I just wanna work in the garage, right here in LA, and I wanna go to the track and watch Tony race, and one day Dominic race too. I wanna see those things dad, those are what I want."

"He makes you happy?" He asked me

"More than anything papa." I said

"You want to be with him?" He asked again

I simply nodded

"If he's what you want Leticia, then you may be with him, but please be sure about what you choose mija. I don't want to see you heart broken." He said

I squeezed him tight "Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" I squealed

"I love you mija, so much." He said hugging me back.

* * *

**Okay every one... Tell me what you think....... OH! and while i'm at it, i'd like to say thank you to DrugOfChoiceMusic, for the idea of a confrontation between Letty's dad and Dom. I wanted some ideas and this one was a good one, so thanx for the help :)!**

**and fair warning, i don't know if the rating will go up, but it might depending on how mature Letty and Dom's celebration is... If anyone has any objections to me writing a more mature scene in the next chapter, please send me a quick review....**


	14. Chapter 14

My Happy Ending, Or Is It

After I talked to my father, I had two options. I could go back to my exciting party, or I could go upstairs to my VERY exciting boyfriend. I chose the ladder of course, taking the stairs two at a time as I raced my way to his room.

"Who is it?" He asked after I knocked on the door.

"It's me baby," I said, "Let me in."

I heard shuffling behind the door, followed by the sound of the lock turning and the door being yanked open.

"What did your dad say, is he angry?" He asked as soon as he saw me

"Well hello to you too." I joked, pushing past him into the room

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how it went." He said

"It was fine, he was less upset then I thought he'd be, he's okay with us though so I guess that's better than anything." I said

"Well that's good, I was starting to think he was gonna get in the way of me giving you your second present." He said

"What do you mean, you already built me up my dream car, what else could you have?" I asked

"Well let's just say the next gift I've got for you is gonna rock your world." He said

The next thing I knew we were kissing, our body's pressed together as we leaned against the door. It was so incredible.

I felt Dom reach over and lock the door before his hands traveled to my ass, lifting me off the ground and caring me over to his bed.

As we lay there kissing each other with so much passion I thought I would explode, I could feel his hard on through his jeans pushing against my thigh, and I could feel my own arousal as he broke away only to ravish my neck.

I reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion while he continued to nip at every part of me he could. Slowly, he made his way from my jaw back to my mouth while he pushed my top down. I laughed a little, the wonders of a tube top. He began to unhook my bra, and that's when I got nervous.

"Dom wait." I said breaking our kiss

"What's wrong?" He asked moving on to kiss along my collar bone.

I took a deep breath, "Nothing, nevermind." I said

Dom kept going moving my bra off my body and taking my left nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god." I murmured as he sucked it

"You like that?" He asked me before falling onto the right one

I simply moaned in response, and squirmed a little as I could feel the are between my legs growing wetter by the moment.

I tugged on Dom's belt loops to let him know that he needed to take his pants off, and he happily obliged. He helped me unfasten them and pull them down. Then, once his were down he began to work on mine.

I let out a soft whine as I felt his no longer hidden cock press against my bare thigh. I needed out of my underwear.

"Take it off." I ordered, Dom complied quite willingly, sliding the cotton panties down my legs

I lay there before him, completely naked, and I swear I could feel his eyed burning holes in my body. Before I got a chance to say something though, he and dipped his head and was kissing his way down my stomach towards my quivering pussy.

He teased me a bit tugging on my belly ring, and stroking the insides of my thighs with his tongue. It felt like it was an eternity before he finally dipped his tongue into my to circle my clit.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, my hips bucking as he plunged his tongue deep into my center

I could feel my muscles tightening on his tongue as he continued to lick me. He pulled away and pushed two fingers into me, working my inner muscles so well I could feel the tingle build up in me.

"Cum for me." He ordered, I wasn't really sure what he wanted me to say to that, but I know that the moment I heard his voice, my whole body exploded, and I cried out in extreme pleasure.

"Good girl." He said with a chuckle.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean before moving his body over mine once more.

I saw him lean over and pull a condom out of his wallet, and I waited patiently for him to put it on. When he was ready, he propped him self up over me and slowly brought his cock to my entrance. I waited with baited breath as he pushed himself into me. At first it wasn't that bad, just an uncomfortable stretching feeling, but then I felt something break.

"That fucking hurt Dominic!" I shouted gripping tightly at his biceps

"You're a virgin?" He asked me gasping

I hissed in a breath and tried to relax. "I was." I said as the pain eased

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was your first time." He said starting to pull out and making me hiss again

"Dominic, don't move." I ordered and he obliged

After a few moments the pain disappeared, and the tingling returned

"Okay." I said nodding my head a little

"Letty, you sure?" He asked me

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He drew back, almost pulling completely out of me, before sliding himself back in. I fought the urge to cry out while he pushed himself in and out of me.

"Oh god!" I moaned

"You like that?" He asked as he began to move faster.

"hell yes!" I screamed

Dom leaned down to nip at my neck before whispering "You want more?"

"Ahhhhh, DOOOMMM." I moaned

"That's not an answer baby." He teased

"Mooorrree." I whined.

In an instant Dom was fucking me so fast and so hard that I nearly saw stars. I could feel the build of the pleasure running through my veins, it was the most amazing adrenaline rush I ever had.

I heard Dom's low grunts to signal his soon release, as I screamed feeling my own climax begin. It was amazing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I still don't get it." Dom said

We'd cleaned up the evidence of our two person party, showered, and now we were laying on the couch watching Dracula.

"Don't get what?" I asked shoving more pop corn in my mouth.

"You had sex with Vince, I could have sworn that you did." He said confused

"I never had sex with V, I've never had sex before tonight." I said honestly.

"Hmm." He chuckled

"What?" I asked

"How was it?" He asked me

I turned bright red. At that moment I was so thankful for the lights being off, because had he seen my face, he would have teased me for sure.

"I am SO not answering that question." I said

"Oh, baby, come on, you gotta tell me what you think, it's only fair." He said

"I don't have to tell you anything?" I teased

"Please?"

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked, and he laughed

"What is that your catch phrase." He said

"Maybe, but if you really wanna know then I'll tell you." I laughed

"Yes, I really wanna know."

"It was good, only thing is it hurt in the beginning. I liked it though, it was pretty fun actually." I said

He smiled and leaned in to give me a quick peck. "Glad you liked it." He said

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is the first ever sex scene i did so i need feed back....**

**also i have a question for the more expierienced writers, does this scene mean that i now have to change the rating of this story?**


	15. Chapter 15

The Beginning of The End

Before Dom and I knew it, September rolled around and school was knocking at our door. My father, as well as the days of sleeping till noon and hanging around the garage full time, was long gone. It was back to waking up at six and learning about more useless crap. Dom and Tony had been teaching me how to drive, and how to race, but now that was all over. Now I had to learn about old dead guys and shit.

"Come on Letty, it's time for school." Mia said dragging me out of my bed by my feet.

"Mia, it's too damn early for this shit." I growled

"Letty, you have to wake up, we'll be late." She said tugging harder

"Mia, school doesn't start till eight, why in hell are we getting up at six?" I asked finally sitting up

"Because, you have to get ready, you have to look good for your first day." She said

"Why, everyone there has already seen what I look like, I look the same as I always have." I said

Mia simply rolled her eyes and began searching through my closet. I watched silently as she began setting up potential out fits. It always amazed me how she could just sit there and see the way things should work in her head.

"Here," She said tossing some dark blue hip huggers and a low cut green baby T.

"Isn't this like a major dress code violation?" I asked, knowing that if I wore that shirt both my belly ring, and my tattoo would be in plain sight.

"Fine." She said turning back to dig in the closet a bit more.

"Here, what about this one?" She asked showing me a red one-armed tank.

"That could work." I smiled

Mia picked out her own outfit whiled I got dressed, then she did my makeup, much to my dismay.

I had to hand it to her, Mia knew how to make me look good. We made it downstairs after the boys, and ate quickly. Tony wished us well and we all jumped in the rides heading off.

Since I'd gotten my wheels, we'd taken to driving in a sort of formation. Dom would take off first, then me, Vince, and Leon would pull up the rear. We were making a name for our selves.

We pulled up to school and parked all in a row. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the way people stared at us, and I couldn't ignore the whispers that came from the different passerby's as Dom came and kissed me from my cheek.

All day it was all I heard, "She's Dom's new girl?" They would ask

"Letty? What's he doing with her?"

The beginning of my day was filled with stares, and whispered questions, it was annoying. But, people also seemed to have some new form of respect for me. People said hello in the hall, and they smiled at me. Some of them even offered to help me when I'd drop something, or open the door to my class. Being Dom's girlfriend was one thing, but being the queen of high school was a complete other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Letty, hey girl! Dom said to meet him in the café, I'm gonna grab Mi." He said

I nodded at him and turned around heading for the café.

"Dom." I said soon as I caught sight of him

"Hey baby, you hungry?" He said taking my hand and leading me into the senior section.

"Yeah, what's for lunch today anyway?" I asked

"Leon went to go pick-up a couple burgers, I didn't think you'd want the food from this dump." He said

"Who knows, maybe the poison control center found out what kills every one that eats it over the summer, it could be safe." I said

"Yeah, I highly fricken doubt that." He said as Mia and Vince dropped onto our table.

"So what's up guys?" Mia asked.

She was bouncing up and down with so much excitement it made me laugh.

"Happy to be back in school Mi?" I asked her

"Yup, the days only half over, and already I have the best gossip about everyone's summer." She said

"Typical, you get to school and wanna know everybody's business." Dom laughed

"Hey, I can't help it if people tell me stuff, one of the perks of being your little sister is having access to the best access to the best gossip." Mia said snuggling into Dom

"Yeah, well I seem to be the center of every skanks attention today." I bit

"I know, they all seem to think that you're either some type of easy ho, or you somehow bribed or blackmailed Dom into being with you." Mia said

"I know what they're saying, but thanks Mi." I said

Leon finally arrived with our burgers and fries, and of course the Asian queen of skanks herself Sarah Tran.

"Well well, Letty, you look so nice, I'm so glad you've stopped being a dike." She said sitting down next to Leon

"Thanks Sarah, why don't you give me a call when you stop being a slut?" I asked her

"Oh please, if anyone is a slut here it's Dominic." She said

The table got really quiet and I swore I felt Dom jump a little.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean pendejo?" I asked her

"Oh, Dom didn't tell you about his little performance at the kegger a few weeks back?" She asked

"What are you talking about? What Kegger?" Leon asked

"Sarah, shut up." Vince said in a deadly tone while Leon and I looked at each other confused.

"Letty deserves to know, don't you think Dominic?" Sarah said in a sticky sweet voice that made my skin crawl.

"Letty, come with me." He said taking my hand an pulling me up with him

We walked out into the hallway and right into the parking lot, ignoring the looks we got from different students and teachers alike.

"Get in." He said when we got to his car.

"What's going on Dominic." I asked

"Please just get in the car," He said, "I'll explain everything later."

I did as I was told, but not with out fear. What was going on?

Dom's POV

Truth is

Okay so I guess I owed a lot of people an explanation. A few nights ago Letty and I had been arguing about some thing stupid at the garage, and she'd stormed off and went home. I on the other hand went to a kegger, where I sort of got hammered and slept with Leon's girlfriend Sarah.

I knew as we drove down the LA highway that I was going to have to tell Letty. She needed to know. I drove as fast as I could towards the little beach I knew. I'd taken Letty there a few nights after I'd cheated on her, and I'd made a promise, to never hurt her, and always be faithful. And now, on our same beach I was going to have to tell that I'd broken that promise.

"Dominic, what are we doing here?" she asked me as I parked the car and got out.

"We're here to talk Letty." I told her, "come walk on the beach with me."

We strolled along slowly while I got up the courage to say what I needed to.

"I cheated on you Letty." I said quickly, hoping that if I said it fast she would take it better

She didn't. Instead she stopped in her tracks, dropped my hand and starred at me.

"What?" she asked

"That's what Sarah was talking about, I got drunk at a kegger a few weeks ago, she took advantage of me, and I let her." I said

"You let her, or you wanted her to?" Letty said, she was so calm it scared me

"I- I don't really know, it all happened so damn fast, I wasn't thinking straight." I said

"You weren't thinking straight?" she repeated

"It meant nothing, I was just so drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing." I said

"You didn't know what you were doing." She said

"Letty, please stop echoing me." I said

"You promised, you said that you wouldn't… that you couldn't ever do this. When you made that promise, did you already sleep with her, or did this happen afterwards?" she asked, her tone growing angry

"It happened before." I said

"You knew you did this and you still promised. Why are you telling me?" She asked

"Because I want you to hear it from me." I said

"I don't wanna know about this Dominic." She said, she was shouting now.

"Letty baby I'm so sorry." I said

"Take me home Dominic, take me to school, take me somewhere, anywhere I don't care, just get away from me, please." She said

And with that she marched back to the car. She didn't shed a tear, never even slapped me, she simply asked me to take her back. It made me feel like shit. I'd broken Letty's trust.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

**KAY guys, I promise that the next few chapters will explain everything that's happening okay… so please R&R and tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

So Sorry

We drove back to the house, because I knew that Letty was really in no mood to go back to school. The second we arrived at the house, Letty tore off up the drive way and in the door, while I stayed there. Now let me explain something, the last time I really cried was at my mothers funeral, yet sitting there, and thinking about what I'd done, I felt the hot tears stinging my eyes.

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying, but I do know that not long after the tears stopped Leon was banging on my window.

"Get the fuck outta the car Dominic." He shouted

Numbly I moved out of the car and stood facing him.

"You dirty bastard, you slept with my girlfriend, huh?" He shouted in my face.

I gave him no answer, I just sat there and watched him. Mia and Vince pulled up, and I could see them. They didn't get out of the car, they just sat there.

"You hurt my sister Dom!" He screamed. I knew what was coming next, I saw it coming before he lifted his hand.

When Leon's fist contacted with my face, it hurt like hell. I'll be honest, Leon could pack a pretty good punch, but I didn't fight back. I let him knock me to the ground, and beat on me, I could feel my eye swelling shut as his hand kept flying towards my face over and over again. I wanted him to hit me, to beat me into unconsciousness, because then I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that I hurt Letty.

I remember everything going fuzzy thinking Le was gonna finally put me out of my misery. Instead I hear a faint screaming.

"Leon get the fuck off of him, that's enough goddamn it, he's had enough."

I felt Leon being yanked off me and I let the fuzzy scene play out in front of me. It was Letty who saved me.

"He's a fucking…" Leon started, but she cut him off

"He's on the ground Leon, he wasn't even hitting you back, he's had enough okay?"

"Whatever," Leon said, "I'm going for a drive."

"Vince, come help me get him inside." Letty yelled. Ignoring her brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Letty and Vince dragged me up to my bed, and I heard Letty say something about taking care of me, but I wasn't sure what she was talking about. I Lay in my bed listening to someone shuffling around my room trying to focus on the pain in my head, rather then the sinking feeling in my gut.

"Dominic, sit up, I gotta clean your cut." I heard Letty's voice say

"Don't, just leave them." I said

"Dom stop being an idiot, get in the bathroom right now so I can fix you up before your father gets home and thinks you've been in a bar fight." She scolded.

I got out of my bed and hobbled over to the bathroom, propping my self up on the sink.

"You're out of your god damn mind you know that." She said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Yeah, you let my brother beat the shit out of you. I don't get why, you can take him with one hand tied behind your back." She said

"Yeah well I deserved it." I replied

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?" she asked dabbing anti-septic on my scraped up hands.

"No," I winced

"Good cause it won't." she said

"I am sorry though Lett." I said after a while

"Yeah? Sorry because I know and you don't want me to be mad, or sorry because you really feel bad about what you did and you never want it to happen again." She asked

"Of course I'm really sorry. I love you Letty." I said wincing again as she began washing the blood off my split lip.

"Don't say you love me Dominic, I don't like being lied to." She said

"I'm not lying Letty, why would you even think that?" I asked

"Because you had sex with Sarah Tran, Dom, I don't trust you, I can't believe anything you say." She said her voice wavering a little.

"Then why are you taking care of me now, or why didn't you just let Leon kill me." I said

"Because, unlike you Dominic, when I said I loved you I meant it. " She snapped.

It was then that I saw the traces of tear tracks on my face, and the tears filling in her eyes. My heart nearly fell out of my stomach.

"I do love you Letty, just give me a chance to prove it to you." I begged

"Prove it? How? You gonna pretend that this all never happened? Nah, that's not enough for me Dom." She snapped

"Letty, I'm asking you to give me a chance, I can't bare to think that I broke your heart." I pleaded

"I'm not gonna be your girlfriend when you can't even be faithful to me." She said

"If I spend time with you, and leave the skirts alone, will you be with me." I asked her

"I don't know Dom." She said

"Can't we just try Letty, I'm not willing to loose you." I pleaded

"Dominic, if you can be faithful to me for the month and prove me you're committed, then I guess we can be together." She caved

I have to admit I wanted more of a definite thing, but it was a start, and if it was the last thing I did, I swear I would win Letty back.

* * *

**A/N: okay guys, i know this one is short, but that's only because i am going to be working long and hard on the next chapter, im looking for it to be at least twice as long as this one, and take us through the month dom has to redeem himself. sound good?**


	17. Chapter 17

Back At One

Almost three weeks had gone by, and Letty still had yet to take me back, it was driving me insane. She was so insistent on me proving my love for her. But Letty wasn't my biggest problem by far, Leon dumped Sarah and boy was it ugly, plus he was still not speaking to me. She went nuts, screaming blaming Letty, even throwing things onto our driveway that she had of Leon's, needless to say she was pissed. Lately though, she'd taken to trying to get with me, she would bring her car by the garage and ask for me specifically to fix it, or she would drop by after one of my classes, she'd even asked me to lunch. Of course she did all this in front of Letty, which made me even more nervous that Letty would never take me back.

I turned all these thoughts over and over in my head while Letty, Vince and I washed our cars, my dog ace rolling around in the wet grass and having a ball. It was hot out and I watched Letty, bent over the hood in her bathing suit top and basket ball shorts, soapy water and sweat glistening on her skin she was so beautiful, it took everything I had not to run over to her and ravish her right then and there.

"Hey Dom, look who's here to see you." Vince called gesturing over his shoulder at the black Honda civic that was traveling fast towards us.

"Oh that's just fucking great." I said through clenched teeth, I heard Letty snort from behind me

The car parked and the devil herself hopped out happily.

"Good morning Dominic, looking good." She said with a laugh

"Sarah what are you doing here?" I asked her wearily

"Well, I'm here to see you silly. I was wondering if you would like to 'go for a ride' with me." She giggled, insinuating that a ride was EXACTLY what she wanted

"Sarah how many times to I have to tell you no before you leave me alone." I asked

"Just as many as it takes for you to mean it." She said

I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice, instead she stared at Ace who was pacing back and forth in front of Letty, eyeing Sarah as if she were a threat of some sort.

"Why is your dog looking at me like that?" she asked me

I was about to tell her to ignore him, when Letty jumped in. "He doesn't like the way you smell." She said casually

"I'll have you know that everyone loves the way I smell, my Chanel perfume is amazing." She stated

"Not that smell, your natural aroma." Letty said

Vince and I both gave her looks that said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My what?"

"You know, dogs have a keen sense of smell, and Ace here, well he can't stand the Aroma of skanks." Letty lashed

Sarah lunged at her as if she were going to try to tackle Lett, but she never even connected because in an instant Ace had Sarah pinned underneath him and was growling in her face.

"Get him off me Dommy!" She screamed

I cringed at the name but called to Ace any way. "Ace, come here, down boy." I tried to no avail

"Ace!" Vince shouted, but still the dog held his ground.

"What the hell get him off of me right now!" Sarah shrieked

"Ace, here boy." Letty said, as if she were calling him for breakfast, He looked up at her, and after a moment of contemplation backed off of Sarah and returned to Letty's side.

"Can you believe her, she tried to sick the dog on me!" Sarah accused.

"You shouldn't have tried to hit her." Vince mumbled

"Dominic, they're out to get me!" She cried, "Do something!"

I looked at Letty's face, she was waiting for me to choose, it was like this was the defining moment, either her or Sarah but there would not be both.

"Sarah, keep away from me and my family please. You're causing major problems and you need to understand that I don't want you. You were a quick easy fuck, and I know that sounds mean, but it's true and I'm sorry." I said

Her scream of rage must have been heard in China.

"You are a prick Toretto, just wait till my big brother hears what you said about me, you'll be sorry." She said as she stomped her way to the car.

We watched her fading form until she was gone from our sight, and then it was V who was the first to start laughing.

"Dude, she looked like she was gonna explode." He said

"Good boy Ace." Letty laughed patting the dog on the head

I simply chuckled

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That same night after dinner, I made my decision, it was time for Leon and I to duke it out. So I gathered up some balls, and marched down the basement steps to his room.

"Leon!" I called knocking on the door

"What." He snapped

"Open up brother, I need to talk to you." I said

"Go fuck your self Dominic." He said

"Please?" I asked, the word tasted bitter in my mouth, but what can I say I was desperate

There was the sound of shuffling around the room, and then the door flew open.

"Come in." he said not looking at me

"Hey man, how ya been?" I asked sitting on the edge of his bed

"Is that what you came down here for?" He asked

It was times like these when I knew Leon and Letty were brother and sister. Though Leon didn't have as quick a temper, he was just as hostile when he was ticked off.

"I actually came here to ask you to forgive me man." I said once again noticing the bitter taste of my words, it was not often that I apologized

"Why the hell would you even think you had that option?" Leon said, the venom in his words was thick

"Well because, we've been friends since we were boy's man, remember, bro's before hoe's?" I said

"Yeah, but that rule didn't come with an excerpt for what to do when your supposed best friend sleeps with your girlfriend of two years." Leon said

"I know, and I know I'm an ass, I knew how much Sarah meant to you, and I screwed up man, but you can't hate me forever." I said

"It's not even that you slept with Sarah, I know she cheated, it'd just never been this obvious, but I knew she cheated, she wasn't important. But Letty, Dom? She loves you, and for you to go an fuck with the emotions of my baby sister. That's unacceptable man." Leon said

"Letty isn't a baby any more Le." I said trying to lighten the mood

"Dom, that's what you don't get. Everyone thinks that because outside she puts up a tough front, and she has such a thick skin that people can mess with her and she won't feel it, but she does Dom. You know she came to my bed and cried the night she found out. I can't remember the last time I saw Letty cry, but I know I've never seen her cry like that. She was dying Dom, because you couldn't keep it in your fucking pants, and you want me to just forgive you?" He asked

"I want you to give me a chance to make it up man. Even Lett's giving me a shot at a second chance man. You already beat the shit out of me so lets move forward." I said

"Dominic I'm not gonna watch her world fall apart every time you get drunk at some party." He said

"I know, I promise, I will fix this Leon." I said

"You fix it then."

I smiled a little, that was the closest thing to "I'm sorry" and "I forgive you" that anyone was gonna get out of us.

* * *

**Kay guys here's the latest chapter... i need a favor, i need some ideas of where to go next, and also i need to get a few reviews telling me whats good bad etc. lol so please read it review and tell me what you think, lets see where i can take this story next lol :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Ladies Choice

Letty's POV

I woke up on Monday morning and got ready for school rather quickly. I have to say that even though I was no longer the IT girl at school, I still liked to look good.

I drove to school alone, and parked in the junior section, far away from where Dom and the guys parked. It was weird, even though we still lived in the same house, and we went to the same school, I felt like I was no longer one of them. Tony had talked to me about it the night before and it made me really miss Dom.

_The night Before._

"_Letty, everyone else is at a party tonight, why are you still here?" Tony asked _

"_I didn't feel like a party." I said simply_

"_You're kidding me right? You are the life and soul of a party Lett." He said_

"_Yeah, well I'm not exactly party status, and I don't want to be Mia and V's third wheel." I replied_

"_Oh… so that's what this is about. You're still not feeling confidant in Dom, and you think going to a party with him you're gonna see him with some other girl." He stated_

_I looked at him, damn Tony was good._

"_What can I do, girls throw themselves at him, it's not really fair for me to ask him to ignore them I guess. He's a guy right, and I'm nothing special." I said softly_

"_Really? That's not what I hear from Dominic." _

"_What?" I asked_

"_Oh, I know all about his little night of freedom with Leon's girlfriend, Leon and Dom both told me all about it, and Dom got a nice little ass whooping for that one from me." He laughed_

"_Yeah well, Leon dished one out too, but it doesn't make me feel any better." I said_

"_That's because you're sitting here moping." Tony said_

"_I'm not moping, I'm just thinking."_

"_You miss him huh?" _

"_I don't know, I just feel so out of place when they're around, but I can't just take him back, I don't want to watch the same thing happen over and over again." I said_

"_You know, your mother used to tell my wife that every relationship was about trust. She used to say that being in love took courage, and I don't know anyone with the kind of courage that you have. You can be in love with him Letty, but sometimes you have to put your self out there." He said _

"_I know that, but I don't wanna be hurt all the time." I explained_

"_Honey, I wish I could save you from heartache, but that's just a part of life. If you want him Letty, go for it." He said before turning to leave the room. Leaving me to my thoughts. _

_Back to the present_

Lunch rolled around and I walked out to my car, I'd taken to going off campus since Dom and I broke up. Today was no different, I dodged Mia in the hallway and made it out to my car before Leon could come looking for me. The only difference was that when I got to my car, the hood was covered in bright red roses.

"What the hell?" I said to myself

I picked them off one by one, slowly before I finally found the little white envelope sticking to the hood.

It read:

_You may not know or realize that mr. right is in front of your eyes, but if u want to find true love follow the clues that are sent from above._

"Corny much?" I snorted to myself as I got into the drivers seat.

I had no idea who sent me a letter, but I really wasn't sure I cared, all I really wanted was Dom. Some romantic poet would be nice, but nothing could top Dominic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When school let out, I was long gone before Dom and the gang even got to the parking lot, which also meant I was the first one to the garage. I said hello to everyone, and moved right back to the office to grab my tool box. I has halfway out the door when I noticed the white note sticking to the bottom of the box.

"What the hell." I said pulling it out and reading it

_Getting curious? Well here's a clue, the question you're asking is what not who, if you want to find out who I am. Then go right now to Dancing Sam's. _

I must have read the note a million times before I finally made my decision. Quickly I put my tool box back on the shelf and made my way out of the garage.

"Tony, I gotta go, I forgot something at school." I said

"Okay Lett, see you later." He said from under the hood of a 66 charger.

I ripped my coveralls off and jumped in my car, tearing off as fast as I could toward Dancing Sam's.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I was slightly shocked that my poet was actually asking me hear. Dancing Sam's was a Mexican Cabana restaurant in East LA that had what was rumored to be some of the best dancers in the state. It was also known for the wannabe gangsters that hung around the place.

"Letty?" Hector asked in a surprised tone

"Hey Hector, how ya livin man?" I asked

"I'm doing fine Letty girl. What are you doing here?" he asked

I contemplated telling him about my poet, but I decided better and lied instead. "I just went for a drive, and thought I'd stop by for a quick bite."

"Cool, hey mami I been meaning to ask you, you know a kid named Jesse Reis?" He asked

"Nah man, but the name sounds familiar, he know the boys?"

"I think he knows Leon, but he was around here asking about you earlier." Hector said

"Is he still here?" I asked

"Yeah, last I saw he was inside chatting up some waitress." He said

"That's cool, ima go see what he wants." I said turning to leave when Hector caught my arm

"You be safe around here alright, I'm not too sure East LA is the place for you to be getting into no trouble, you hear loca?" He asked and I nodded

I wandered through the place looking for the blonde kid I knew to be Jesse, from what I knew of him, he was pretty odd, always jumpy and shit. But, I'd never really had a conversation with him, was he my poet?

"Leticia?" I heard someone call and I turned to see a shaggy blonde boy with a beanie on his head.

"Letty." I corrected

"Right, sorry. Um, a friend of mine told me that this was for you." He said handing me the letter.

I looked at the crisp white envelope in my hands. After a few moments I tore it open to find yet another note, only this time it was accompanied by an anklet, with an L shaped pendent on the front.

The note said:

_The most beautiful words start with L. Love, laughter, life, and Letty. This trip you're on, it may be long, but you must prove your love is strong, so buckle up, enjoy the ride, and come to the beach to watch the changing of the tides._

I looked at the anklet with questioning eyes, maybe this wasn't a good idea, I mean I didn't even know who this guy was, or why I was following his instructions. In the end though, I was too weak to ignore the siren's call, and I ended up parking my car at the beach.

The waves broke slowly along the sand as I walked along the water. I remembered the times my dad brought me hear, we would climb behind the rocks, into our own little secret private mini beach. As I walked along, I knew that was wear I would go.

The climb was rather easy and when I finally got to my beach I could see the water pulling out as the tide receded. Looking around me I found yet another note taped to a large boulder accompanied by a shell necklace.

It said:

_Good to see you're still in the game, it makes me so happy to know you came. Now follow my instructions to the letter, the rewards you receive can only get better. Drive down to the corner of 15__th__ and Hide, you'll find that you're in for a hell of a ride._

This time there was no thought, I simply got in the car and drove

* * *

**OMG!!! What's gonna happen? Are all these letter's from some psycho? Is Jesse Letty's poet???? **

**if you read and review you'll find out. Let me know if the story is getting boring. and tell me what you think! Okay thanx**


	19. Chapter 19

Part Two

I parked at the corner of 15th and hide, got out, and looked around. I was standing next to the park that we all used to play at when I was little. Now I was slightly freaked out. The last time I was here I was with my mother and Dom, Mia and Leon were sick or something, and we had the best time of my life, I think that was when I first developed my crush on him.

I walked around the park for a while, trying to catch a look at my mystery man, but I really couldn't see anyone, other than me, there was no one there, the park was deserted. I was about to leave, when the swings caught my eyes. I always loved the swings, but today there was something definitely different about them today.

As I walked closer to them I saw it. On one of the red rubber seats was a white note with the word _Letty_ scribbled on top of it, along with a beautiful ring with a tiny diamond in the center.

It read: _Now I see you're love is true, there's one last thing you have to do. Go back home and you will find the last gift, that's one of a kind. And if you accept this gift so true, all will be well between me and you._

I read it over and over trying to understand what it meant. After all this running around, the crazy idiot who sent me on this chase wanted me to go back home, back right where I started? It was crazy.

In the end though it didn't matter though, because I had to go home anyway. I got in my car and drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Letty? Where ya been?" Mia asked when I walked into the door.

Everyone was in the dining room sitting on the table and waiting for dinner to be served. Tony issued me a typical "you're late look" before gesturing to the empty seat on the table between my brother and Dom.

"Sorry," I said, "I forgot something at school and I had to go get it." I said

"It's fine, but don't let it happen again." Tony warned and I nodded

"Well since you were the last one to the table, I think it's only fair that you say grace." He replied

"Oh, come on!" I whined

"Letty." He said sternly

"Fine." I growled, "Dear heavenly… spirit, thanks for ball bearing turbos, electronic fuel injection, and Tony's fried chicken." I said

"Amen." The group chorused

"Hey Letty," Mia asked as we all began to dig in." I was wondering, who are all those flowers from, the ones that you left at the garage?" Mia asked

"I have no idea actually." I said honestly

"Well you must have some sort of clue, was it Jesse, that cute guy from the party that was asking for your number?" She pressed and I shifted uncomfortably. I could see Dom's jaw tighten out of the corner of my eye.

"No, I don't think so." I said, even though I was seriously considering him as a possibility.

"Well you should go out with him, maybe then you'd wanna come out of the house more. You've been so socially dead lately." She said bluntly

"Honestly Mi, if I want to come out with you guys I will, and if I get a boyfriend, I still might not wanna go anywhere." I said

"Letty, stop being such a party pooper." Vince chimed in

"Yeah Lett, you deserve to have some fun, doesn't she Dom." Mia said

"Who say's I'm not having fun Mia? I'm fine, and if something was wrong you would all know about it." I snapped

"Leave her alone Mi, she just doesn't wanna talk about it." Dom said trying to come to my rescue.

"I'm not gonna drop it, Letty, you've been acting weird for weeks, you never wanna go anywhere, you're never with us at lunch, the only time I see you for more that ten minutes is when we go to history, and that's only because we have the same class." Mia said raising her voice. I eyed Tony to see that he had set his fork down and was now really engrossed in the conversation.

"My room's right across the hall Mi, nothings stopping you from knocking on my door." I said

"Letty, you need to get out of this house. You are coming with us to Shelly Marks's party this Friday and you are going to ask Jesse to go with you, got it?" Mi said

"Mia." Tony spoke finally and we all listened

"Yes?" She said

"You can't make Letty go to a party if she doesn't want to go. She's a big girl and if she wants to spend the night at home, she may do so." He ordered

"but daddy, she needs to get out." Mia ordered

"Mia, it's really not up to you." He said firmly. Mia looked furious

"Fine, if you wanna be a social reject, go ahead." Mia said grabbing her plate and stomping into the kitchen to wash it. When she finished she marched right up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Days had gone by, and Mia was still furious with me for not wanting to go to Shelly's party. I can't say that she really had a right to be though.

Leon and I walked down the hall together on that Friday. He insisted on making sure that I wasn't moping and that I was happy.

"Lett, if you and Dom ever get back together will you ever come back to lunch with us or something?" He asked

"I'll hang with you guys when I want to man, it's got nothing to go with Dom." I said

"I just miss you that's all." He said

I looked at him, maybe he was right, maybe the reason I was staying away was because I was trying to avoid Dom

* * *

I went through class that day with two things on my mind, my secret admirer, and my friends. Finally in the last period before lunch, it all caught up to me.

"Ms. Ortiz, can you please gather your things and follow Mrs. Reed to the principles office, there is apparently a delivery for you." Mr. Wallace my science teacher said bitterly.

I got my stuff together and marched silently to the office.

"Letty, it's so nice to see you without a black eye or bloodies knuckles." The school secretary, Mrs. Reed said

"Hey Tanya, it's been a while." I said plopping down on the couch near the door.

"You know you can get into trouble for calling me by my first name. right?" She said

"Not that it matters, I'm always in trouble. Which leads me to, what did I do this time?" I asked

"Nothing actually, you got this package, and I was wondering if you wanted it to be sent back, it doesn't have a return address." She told me

"Who dropped it off?"

"A student, Jesse Reis I think, said that it needed to be given to you straight away."

"It didn't come with anything?" I asked

"Just this envelope." She said

I took the note and the package off her desk and quickly began tearing the paper envelope open. As I suspected there was yet another note from the poet, and this one was down right off.

_I know you don't know who I am, but there's something you must understand, it's not that I don't want to show, it's just that it's not time to know. I trust that you are quite confused, but I myself am quite amused. Open my gift, and put them on. Then tonight you'll know who I've been all along._

I looked skeptically at the box, before slowly pulling the brown paper off of the box. I lifted the lid off the box and found the coolest pair of boots I'd ever seen. They were black with flames going up the side of them. They were beautiful things anyone had ever given me.

"Well, it look's like you have a bit of an admirer in this Jesse kid huh?" Mrs. Reed said

I ignored her while I pulled them on. I didn't know Jesse all that well but I knew that if he'd given me these he must know me really well, and care about me a lot.

I left the office just as class was getting out and I marched down the hall in search of Jesse.

"Jesse?" I asked when I spotted him at his locker.

"Leticia, hey." He said

"It's Letty." I corrected

"Right, you told me that, sorry." He choked

"It's no problem. Hey I have a question for you, do you maybe wanna come to DT's after school, you know to work on your car and shit. I saw you tinkering with it the other day at school, and I figured that you'd like to bring it by. Plus, I heard that you're a really good designer, maybe you could show some of your designs to Tony?" I asked

"That'd be great!" he said enthusiastically

"Cool, you know how to get there right?" I asked

"Yeah, I mean I've been there a few times." He said

He had a lovely boyish charm to him, but he was also very jumpy.

"Kay, see you in a while." I said

I left him in the hall. There was no doubt in my mind now. He said he'd been to the garage before, but I'd never seen him there, he was jumpy around me, and he'd given me the anklet in person. Jesse had to be my mystery man, who else could it have been?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dom's POV

I got home right after school that day, hoping to god that I would make it to the garage so that I could finish my work and be the first one home. After a whole week full of my stupid cheesy poems and gifts of all kinds, tonight was finally the night that I could prove my love for Letty.

I was the first one to the garage by a good half hour, followed by Vince, Leon, Mia, and then finally Letty. I watched her the whole time she worked, but she seemed slightly distracted, she kept looking up at the driveway, or over at the clock as if she were expecting someone. I was more than shocked though, when Jesse pulled up and Letty walked up to hug him.

"Hey Jesse." She cooed

"Hey Letty, how's the work coming?" He asked her

"It's fine, just having a hard time changing the pistons on that dodge over there." She said motioning towards the beat up heap she'd been working on.

"Want a hand?" he offered

"Yeah sure, it's a tough one though." She giggled.

I was thrown. First of all. Letty could have finished the job on that car in a matter of 50 minutes, and second, Letty didn't even know this guy!

I watched them interact while I seethed in my own little corner. Not now, of all times, I could not loose Letty now!

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, thank you very much for waiting so long i know it's been forever since i've updated but i promise im still here. Please Read and Review guys... it's all of your input that's helped me write this story. Okay thanx a million.**


	20. Chapter 20

Truth Is 

I was the first one out of the garage that day, and boy was I glad to be. Letty and Jesse had been stuck to each other like glue. She'd shown him around and introduced him to everyone, he'd even shook my hand and everything. I don't know what made me more upset, the fact that he was there because he was after Letty, or the fact that he was actually not a bad guy. Vince, Mia, Leon, even my dad loved him, they all thought he was a good guy, exactly the kind of man that Letty needed.

I got home and started making dinner. Normally Mia or my dad did it, but I wasn't in a great mood and needed a distraction. I got to work making my moms famous lasagna while I got my thoughts in order.

Letty loved me, I knew he did, yet she was hanging around this Jesse kid. Looking at him like he's some kind of god or something, it just wasn't right, I was the one who she looked at like that, that look was my look.

_Meanwhile_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Letty's POV

I had to admit that when Dom finished his work and announced that he was going home, I was sort of disappointed. I know I had Jesse, but I was starting to second guess the idea of him as my poet. I mean, Jesse was really sweet, but he didn't really seem all that interested in anything but my car, not that I minded. I guess the problem was he just wasn't Dom.

Just as I was about to suggest that we go somewhere just the two of us, my brother invites him to dinner.

"Hey Jess, think your folks would mind if you had dinner at our place?" Leon shouted

"No problem man, it's just me and my mom right now, and my mom won't mind.

"Sweet, Mr. T, what are we eating?" Vince piped up, as usual worried about his stomach

"I've gotta make a trip to the store if we want anything fancy, so what about I just call for Pizza when we get back to the fort?" Tony said

"That works for me." Vince said

"Hey Tony?" I called slamming the hood of my car down

"What's the matter Letty?" He asked

"Nothing, I just don't really feel well all of a sudden, you think I could call it quits a bit early?" I asked

"You know Dominic is at home?"

"Yeah, I know, but I really don't feel well." I said

"Okay, why don't you go home and get some sleep and I'll see you when I get there in a few hours" He said

I took that as my final dismissal and hopped into my car, I wasn't sure why, but I was so relieved to be heading home.

Dom's POV

I was in the kitchen, with the stereo blasting on full volume, putting the finishing touches on the Lasagna and Ribs I'd made for dinner. I had to admit that I was a considerable bit calmer then when I got home.

I was in the middle of singing Ja Rule's Mesmerize as loud as I could, so when the door slammed shut and Letty marched in, I didn't hear a thing.

"You got a future as a rapper, if that racecar driver thing doesn't work out." She shouted over the music.

I was so startled by her voice, I nearly knocked down the Lasagna.

"How long have you all been home?" I asked her

She laughed. "Relax MC Hammer, it's just me and I've only heard the last bit, something about thighs and loving the way he fucks you?"

"Oh um yeah, it's a good song that's all." I said chuckling nervously

We stood there in a sort of awkward silence for a while before she finally spoke.

"I've got a secret admirer you know?" She said softly

"Oh, I-I know." I mumbled

"You do?" She asked

"Yeah I do, it's the guy who left the roses on your car, and gave you the jewelry, and your new boots, right?" I said

"Yeah, how'd you know about all of that?" She said looking at me like she'd seen a ghost

"You really don't get it do you Lett? Your admirer isn't some random guy." I said hoping now that she'd catch on by her self and I wouldn't have to tell her.

"Jesse is pretty random if you ask me." She said

"Jesse?" I asked confused

"Yeah, he's the poet, the one who's been sending me all those letters and gifts, he's got to be."

I shook my head. "I can't believe it! That's why you brought him around? Because you thought he was the one who went to all this trouble for you? I can't believe you Letty!"

"What are you talking about? You're confusing the hell out of me Dominic?"

"It doesn't even matter now does it."

"Oh for Christ sake you son of a bitch spit it out!" she screamed

I looked at her. She was my Letty, the only girl that I would ever love, and now was my chance to win her back, my chance to make her trust me again.

"Letty, that ring on your finger, what does it look like to you?" I asked her

"I don't know? A ring?" she said

"You see that picture over there, the one of mom, go look at her hand and tell me what it looks like." I said

She did as I told her to, and after a good minute she turned around and looked at me.

"Why am I wearing your mom's ring?" She asked me

"Because, before she died she told me to give it to the girl of my dreams." I said simply.

I'm not sure why I picked up the plates covered with food and moved them to the table, but I think it had something to do with the fact that I didn't want to be around in case she still hated me.

"Dominic?" She called, still rooted in her spot in the kitchen.

"What?" I threw over my shoulder

"I love you." She said, it wasn't hesitant or unsure, instead she was very firm in her words.  
"I love you too Letty." I said

* * *

Letty's POV

It was all very anti-climactic, there was no real mushy conversation, and no teary make up. Dom simply wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned in and molded my body to his while he kissed me passionately. It sort of made me laugh

"Does this mean I can call you my girl again?" he asked me when we finally came up for air

"I guess." I said flashing him my signature smirk

"So you really love me huh?" he asked

"Do you really wanna know?"

Dom rolled his eyes at me. "Letty."

I laughed as I led him into the living room to continue our makeout session.


	21. Chapter 21

Tragedy Strikes 

After Dom and I got back together, things sort of started going blurry. I was never really aware of what day it was, or what week I was heading into, or even what month I was writing on all my school assignments. Tony had gotten his shot on the big time, and was tearing it up on the Pro-stock car circuit, so that meant that even more of our time was askew.

Jesse sort of stuck around after that day at the garage, he fell asleep on the couch the first couple of nights, and after that Tony and Leon moved a bed down into Leon's room so that him and Jesse could share. I was happy to see how well Leon and Jesse got along, they were like two brothers, and the best of friends, it did a lot to help Leon finally forget Sarah Tran. Jess was really good with cars too, it took us a while to figure out why he was always so jumpy outside of the garage, but one night Leon got it out of him. Jesse had ADD, and his mother was a stripper at some bar in east LA, he had a home to go back to, but like Leon and I, he just preferred to have a family.

Before I knew it we were coming up one graduation for the boys, Leon graduated with honors, and Dom and Vince passed everything, so Tony was ecstatic, and to celebrate he promised to let the boys assist his pit crew at the last race of the season.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There are three days I'll always remember every year, three day's that won't ever be the same for me, January 4th (The day Dom's mother died), May 26th (the day my mother died), and June 17th, the day I watched the man who practically raised me crash and burn, literally.

"Baby, you gonna come down to the pit with us or are you gonna go sit up in the stands with Mia and Jesse?" Dom asked me, we were getting ready to line the charger up for the last race in Palmdale.

"I gotta stay down in the pit and get a load of some of the action."

"Yeah Dom, you can't expect her to let you boys have all the fun, can you?" Mia laughed

"More like she's not gonna leave him alone around here with all the skanks running around and trying to get into Dom's pants." Vince said

"Hey man, I'm not messing with none of them." Dom defended

"Yeah, cause half of them are walking STD's." Leon said dragging his tool chest along towards the pit.

We parted ways there with Mia and Jesse heading up to the stands and Dom, Vince, Leon, and I following Tony and the rest of his crew down to the pit.

"You can't be messing around down here guys." Tony warned us as his team ran around the charger trying to make sure that the entire car was ready to run the race.

"We know pops, don't worry about us, just get in the damn car and win this race." Dom said with a laugh.

Tony chuckled a little and hugged us each before turning towards his charger.

"If you learn anything from me guys, learn this," he said turning to us once more, "it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning's winning."

I smiled a little when he got into the charger, Tony was a tough guy, and this race was the one win that he wanted more than anything, loosing this one, could break him, but winning it, would make him immortal.

When the race started there was a lot of scrambling to get things ready for the first pit stop, Dom had on a headset so that Tony could tell him what the car needed, how the drive felt. Everything was going great, Tony had a pretty good lead, his only real competition was Kenny Linder, but even he was a good length behind. Going into the first pit stop Linder took a slight lead, but Tony got it back so quickly no one even paid Linder any mind, Leon and I were moving the old tires out of the way while Vince and Dom asked Tony about the clutch. Going into the last five laps Tony was still leading, with Linder and another racer named Garison on his tail. The last turn on the final lap is where it all happened, I could have seen it coming from a mile away, Linder's car clipped Tony's bumper just as they made the turn, and tony's car slid into the wall. I could hear Tony scream Dom's name into the headset, before I heard the sound of the car smashing into the wall of the track. The flames were small at first as the caution signs went up and we all dashed out onto the track to get him out of that car, but as we got closer, the car exploded. I swear I felt my stomach fall out of my ass.

"Dad!" Dom screamed, we all stopped once the tanks blew, but Dom kept running

Leon, Vince, and I chased after him

"You can't go there Dom, you'll hurt your self." Leon screamed while he and Vince fought to push Dom back to the pit.

"He's dying, I have to help him!" Dom screamed

"He's gone Dom." Vince said

"No!" Dom screamed

Leon and Vince fought hard, but Dom was so distraught it didn't matter, he was more powerful, and kept getting closer and closer to the burning car.

"Dom." I said firmly

He looked back at me, but kept inching his way forward

"Dom!" I said, full force this time

He turned around, and looked me straight in the eye. I could see it in his face, he was heart broken, his eyes showed it. I could see the tears fill them as he looked over at the last place he would ever see his father.

"We have to go get Mia." I said softly, not even trying to hide my tears, "We have to go home."

Dom said nothing, he simply walked over to me took my hand and led us all back to the trailer, where we met an inconsolable Mia.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay everything will be fine." Jesse tried hoping to god that Mia would stop crying, he got very nervous when she got upset.

I looked at Dom, he was still shaking and trying not to cry.

"Vince, get Mia some food and something to eat, it's going to be a long drive home." I said simply

He nodded at me while I led Dom into the trailer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leon, Vince, Jesse and I took turns driving through the night on the way back to LA. Dom was practically a Zombie, going through the motions of eating, bathing, and sleeping, but aside from a few necessary words, he really didn't speak at all.

Mia on the other hand woke up screaming nearly every half hour, after dreaming of the accident, Which meant whoever had just finished a shift driving had to calm her down and send her back to bed so that she could at least get some rest. The entire thing was hell, and I couldn't see how it would ever be okay. Even if that's what I kept saying to both the Toretto's.

When we got home, Mia and Dom's Aunt Margret was already there and planning the funeral. She ran the shop and alerted the family, she prepared the wake and helped with Mia, she was very helpful.

On June 24th we buried Tony, It was a small service with only the closest family there. Mia got dressed up, and managed to control herself for the most part, but she did try to jump into the hole when they lowered the casket. Dom was sullen, he didn't cry, he didn't speak, he was just numb. After it was all over, we were left alone, in Tony's house, just the six of us.

"Dom?" I said softly opening the door to his room.

There was no answer, so I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"I know you're not asleep." I whispered

He laughed dryly, "You know people pretend to be asleep because they don't want to talk."

"Yes, and I've let you pretend to be asleep, and not talk for a whole week now, it's time to say something Dominic."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked me

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that someone needs to make sure that Mia's had something to eat, and that if she isn't able to sleep through the night soon, someone needs to get her some sleeping pills or something." He said

"That's it?"

He rolled over to look at me.

"I'm thinking that you've been doing a lot lately, and no one's asked if you were okay." He said

"I'm not okay, but I'm fine, are you okay?" I asked

Dom's eyes welled up and one by one the tears began to spill over.

"No, I'm not okay, I'm tired and I'm hungry, and everyone at the damn funeral is telling me to step up and be a man, to take care of you and Mia, and to run the shop, and hire more help at the store, to make money and be the bread winner, and I don't fucking know how. I'm 17 all I know how to do is mess with cars, I'm not my father."

"You wont ever be Tony, and you know what the people who matter, your family, they don't want you to be. They want you to do the same things you did before Tony was here. We're a family Dominic, we work together to make thing s happen for us, this isn't all falling on your shoulders. Okay?" I asked him

"Why does it hurt so bad?" he asked me

"Because we're afraid that we may finally be on our own." I said kissing him on his cheek and curling up next to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About a week after the funeral Dom started to get better, on Monday he actually opened up the garage so that Tony's pit crew could bring the heap of scrap metal that used to be the charger into Tony's personal garage. And he even came in to DT's to work with us. Mia on the other hand was not okay, instead she was getting progressively worse, no matter what Vince or the rest of us tried, she rarely ate, she hardly ever slept through the night, and she was looking more and more ill as the days went by.

"Someone should take her to a doctor." My father said, Dom and I were in my room on speaker phone with my father

"We've tried, she keeps saying that she doesn't want to see a doctor, that she just wants to stay home and do things her way." Dom told him.

"I think she may just need some time, but if this keeps going on, one of us is going to have to do something for her, otherwise she'll end up hurting herself." I said

"Do you want me to come home? I can get some time off for family emergencies, it might not be much, but maybe if I can come home and be around to help her trough it, Dominic can focus on taking care of Tony's affairs and what not without constantly worrying about Mia."

"I don't know about that dad, I think we should wait, I don't want to waist a visit from you on something small, and then not have it when we need it." I said

"Yeah Tío, if it gets worse we don't want to be forced to handle it on her own, I don't want to put her through more than she's been through already." Dom said

"Alright, if you guys are sure. I have to go, but I'll talk to you guys later okay?" My father

"Okay, we love you daddy." I said

"Bye Tío, we'll talk to you later." Dom said before ending the call.

"So you think we should make her go see a doctor?" I asked Dom

"I don't know, I don't know anything, damn this shit is gonna kill me." He said sitting on my bed

"You sound stressed out baby?" I said. I was hoping to tempt him a little and get his mind off things.

"You don't say." He laughed as I straddled him on the bed.

"I do, I think you need a massage." I said

"I do, you know where I can find my self a hot little Latin masseuse?" he teased

"Shut up and roll over while you still have your teeth Dominic." I said laughing,

He did as he was told while I went to the bathroom quickly to find some lotion. I came back to my room and locked the door, finding Dom lying on his stomach shirtless.

"You seem really tense." I whispered while I poured some of the lotion onto his muscled back.

"hmmm." He moaned while I worked the muscles in his shoulders into a loose state.

I took my time being sure to rub him down exactly how he liked it, when I was finished I decided to have a little fun.

"Now, roll over and let me do your other side." I said

With a chuckle he did as I said. Slowly I began to run my hands along his chest and down his chiseled abs until my fingers rested on top of his now extremely visible bulge. I worked his zipper down slowly making sure to brush my finger tips over his package. He kicked off his jeans, and lifted his hips so that I could work his boxers off.

Dom lay there in front of me completely naked and at the mercy of my very naughty hands at that moment, and it was quite the turn on. I took his throbbing member into my hands and stroked it slowly making him groan in anticipation.

"Don't tease me mami, you don't know what you're getting your self into." He said as I licked a trail down to his cock.

I quickly took his head into my mouth, licking at it and swirling my tongue around it just the way he liked it. Then in one smooth motion I took all of him into my mouth, I resisted the urge to gag and kept sucking on him as hard as I could.

"You must like the way that tastes, huh baby?" he panted

I simply moaned a little and took him deep into my throat. With in a few seconds my throat was filled with his cum as he shot off into my mouth.

"Holy shit." He said when I came back up to meet him face to face

"You still feeling stressed out?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hell nah, but I think you deserve a tip for your wonderful services." He teased. Before I could protest he was already removing my top and bra while I pulled my pants down.

"Condom." I reminded him, and he nodded while crushing his lips to mine.

He broke our kiss and rolled over to put the condom on before repositioning himself over me and pushing into my opening. I moaned at the feeling of him stretching my walls, it was amazing and it felt wonderful. He rocked me hard while I moaned and screamed his name. Finally we both reached our climax, with load expressions we both came hard.

No matter what one thing was for sure, I loved Dominic Toretto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dom woke me up the next morning around noon, both of use were still a little exhausted from our all night love making session.

"Hey." I said sleepily

"Hey, you finally up sleeping beauty?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Look baby, I'm gonna go to The Racers Edge really fast to pick up the new parts shipment, but I need a favor from you. Can you stay with Mia till Vince and I get back, see if you can get her to do something with you, maybe cheer her up a bit?" Dom said

"I can try, but I'm not making any promises." I laughed.

Dom and Vince left not long after that, and I decided to get up and wake Mia.

"Mi, I need your help?" I said to her door.

"What?" she choked

"I need you to fix my hair for me, I was thinking about doing something special for Dom, I was wondering if you could give me one of those makeovers you do so well." I coaxed

After a while I heard the lock turn and the door opened to reveal a very ill looking Mia.

"You're gonna let me do your hair?" She asked me

"And my nails, and a face thingy and anything else you want to do." I said

She cracked what I'm guessing should have been a smile and walked back into her room to change.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what exactly are we doing right now?" I asked while Mia applied some odd smelling paste to my hair.

Over the past few hours she'd become much easier to talk to. She'd even began to laugh and form full sentences.

"We're giving you auburn highlights, so that your black hair pops even more against your skin, it's gonna make you look more sophisticated." Mia explained

"And what will it look like when it's covered in engine grease, because that's pretty much Letty's main style of choice." Leon said smiling, happy to see that Mia was up and at it again.

"They'll be pretty low maintenance for her, she'll just have to come see me every couple of months so that I can touch it up for her." She laughed

"And what about this thing on my face what the hell is this supposed to help, cause it's itching the hell out of me." I said

"Don't touch it, it's cleansing your pores." She said swatting at my hand

"Well when does it come off, as soon as I'm done with your hair, don't worry about it." She told me

I sat still and endured my torture silently, because I knew I was making Mia happy.

By the time 10:00 rolled around, Mia had given me highlights, a facial, a manicure complete with acrylic nails, and a pedicure complete with Rhine stones. She was a regular old chatter box by then, Her, Jesse, Leon, and I all sat on the floor of the living room listening to Mia as she recited all of Julia Roberts lines to pretty woman while it played on the TV.

I wasn't really paying attention to what time it was until the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said jumping up and dashing into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Letty," Vince's panicked voice came through the other end of the line.

"Vince?" I whispered, "What's wrong?" I asked

"Letty it's Dom, we saw Linder, and he went crazy, he beat the man within an inch of his life, he's been arrested and he wants you to grab some money from the emergency jar in the kitchen and come bale him out. I'd do it, but I look like death and we don't wanna up set Mia, can you bring us some clothes while you're at it?" He said quickly.

"Okay." I said my voice shaky, "I'm on my way right now."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked

"Oh no one, just Vince and Dom, they're at the grocery store and they can't find the keys to the maxima, they think V left them in the car." I laughed, hoping I was convincing

"That would be Vince, he's forever leaving shit around." Mia giggled and I let out a breath glad that she bought it.

"Oh, so are you gonna go get them, or do you want me to go?" Leon asked already getting up.

"I'll go, my car hasn't been driven in a while anyway, plus it's not far." I said

Leon nodded and plopped back onto the couch. Quickly I walked into the laundry room to grab some clean clothes for both the boys before quickly leaving after calling goodbye to every one else.

I pulled up to the LA police station a few minutes later and dashed into the main office.

"I need to post bale for Dominic Anthony Toretto." I said shaking as I handed her 500$

"Are you his sister?" The clerk asked me

"No, I'm his girlfriend." I said

"Letty!" Vince said running up to me. Just as the lady handed me a bag with Dom's things.

"You can take these form's into the interrogation room, and the officers will let him go shortly after he meets with his attorney." She said

"Thank you." I replied

Vince and I headed down a long white hall and into a dark room where two officers were talking to Dom.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Dom said standing up and coming over to hug me

"Vince called me to come get you. What the hell did you do Dominic?" I said

"I told Vince to call Leon." He said looking at Vince sternly.

"Does it matter who he called, you're in jail Dominic, why?" I asked

"Maybe we can shed some light on that." One of the officers said holding up a picture of a severely beaten man.

I took the picture and surveyed it closely. "What is this?" I asked

"That is a picture of Kenny Linder." The first officer said

"Your precious boyfriend is a bit of a monster, he did that with a ¾ inch torch wrench." The second one chimed in with a sick chuckle.

I felt my knees start to give, and saw my whole world turn red.

"You sick sons of bitches better watch what the hell you say about him!" I screamed lunging for them while both Vince and Dom pulled me back.

"I see you ain't the only one with the anger problem Toretto, you better control your bitch before her mouth ends her up with a night in the slammer." The second cop jeered.

"Leave her out of this, she's got nothing to do with this." Vince roared throwing the release papers on the table in front of the two cops.

The first one picked them up and gave them a quick look before turning towards Dom, who still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Looks like you're free to go Mr. Toretto, but you had better be there next week for your trial, if not you'll be in deeper then you are now. Your lawyer is outside, he'll be in to talk to you, then you can Leave." He said before stepping out of the little room.

A tall well dressed man walked in immediately after the officers left, and insisted that we all sit down.

"I am Mr. Sanchez, I'll be representing you Mr. Toretto, and I'm gonna need some information." He said

"Alright, what do you need to know?" Dom asked

"Who is your legal guardian?" Sanchez asked him

"I am, I'm 18." He said

"And are you responsible for your little sister?" Sanchez questioned

"No, my father knew how bad of an idea that would be, I', responsible for DT's and Toretto's Café, but my god father, Letty's father is responsible for Letty and Mia." Dom answered

"Dominic, did you attack Mr. Linder?" Sanchez asked

My whole heart shook and my body froze, I wanted more than anything for him to say no, for him to deny it all and say that it never happened. But, instead…

"Yes." Dominic said sadly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day's that followed Dom's arrest were all a blur for me, We had to tell Mia about everything, and after her spirits seemed to have finally lifted, they fell right back down again. Mr. Sanchez decided to face us with reality and explain to us all that it was highly likely that Dom would go to prison for a minimum of 5 years. That broke my heart into a million pieces, the next few days would be the last days I could see Dom in the next five years. By that time I would be 21 years old, and Dom wouldn't be the same.

On the of the trial I stood by my man while he faced Kenny Linder's wife and daughters and apologized, while he plead guilty to beating a man near death, and while the judge said that my Dominic Toretto would have to spend 8 years in prison with out the possibility of parole until after the first two years.

I was strong when he kissed me goodbye, and held my ground while they pulled him away from me. Inside however, I broke down.

Vince offered to drive me back home, but I didn't wanna go back, not yet. Instead I drove to LA county hospital to see Kenny Linder.

"May I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asked me

"I'm here to see Kenny Linder." I said

"Are you a friend or relative?" She asked

"I'm Anthony Toretto's God-daughter." I said and her face dawned at recognition.

"Room 317." She said pointing down a hall.

I walked down till I found the room and knocked lightly. His daughter, the one I assume to be the oldest opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

"I'm here to speak to your father." I said simply

"He's not exactly in the mood for visits from people who support having him nearly killed." She snarled

"Well that's fine, then he should have no problem seeing me." I said pushing past her into the room

"What are you doing in here?" His wife asked, "Get her out of here."

"Wait." Kenny said sitting up a little in his bed, his face was bruised badly, and bandaged all the way around.

"Mr. Linder, I'm Letty Ortiz, I lived with Tony Toretto, and I'm dating his son." I said offering my hand for him to shake. He took it and gripped it weakly.

"I know who you are, I remember you from the track, how are you doing?" He asked

"I've been better." I laughed dryly

"So have I." he said, "This is my wife Clara, and my daughters Angelina and Vivian."

"It's nice to meet you all." I mumbled and they simply glared at me

"I'm sorry they aren't exactly happy to see you, but I'm not sure you can imagine how they must feel, the doctors are saying that I may never walk again, that's hard for them to deal with. Today of all days." He said

"They must feel numb, angry, empty, kind of how Mia Toretto feels, only I'm not sure you all can imagine that, because you see Mr. Linder, You're still alive, your family still has you. You took that from that poor little girl. She has no mother, no father because of you, and now you've played a part in her loosing her brother too. She has nothing left because you wanted to win your stupid pro stock car trophy!" I said

"You are insane woman, Dominic Toretto, your boyfriend, attacked my father he's a murderous monster!" Angelina screamed

"No offence, but so is your father!" I spat, "He hit Anthony Toretto on purpose that last race, because he so badly wanted to win, he refused to loose and he'd rather murder an innocent man then try to win fair and square, he watched happily as Tony burned because he was the winner and he got his god damn trophy!"

"That's not true, it was an accident. Don't you think he holds Tony on his conscience?" His wife said

"It wasn't an accident, and he holds more on his conscience than just Tony, he should hold Tony, and Mia, and Dom, and Me, and Vince, and Leon, and Jesse, you took the man who raised us away for a trophy." I sobbed

"Letty I never meant…" Kenny started, but I wasn't finished

"Tell me the truth, did you hit Mr. Toretto on purpose?" He asked

"I didn't mean to make him crash, when I bumped him, I just wanted him to brake so that I could take the lead, I wasn't thinking when I did it." He whispered

"Did you even care what happened?" I sobbed

"I'm so sorry."

"You're a liar, you're worse than Dominic, he stopped, he thought about your family and stopped, because he knew he wanted them to never feel what he feels. You didn't have that decency. You're the monster! Do you know that Mia Toretto can't sleep at night with out waking up screaming about how her daddy is burning, do you know that my older brother hasn't had a decent meal since the crash because he and Vince are trying to keep our family up right?"

"Letty, I don't think I can say anything to make you feel better." He said

"No, you're right you can't. You people are sick evil hypocrites, and I hope you remember this every day for the rest of your life. You are a murderer, and you don't even feel sorry enough for the 16 year old girl who's father you killed to offer her some sort of explanation. You're horrible."

"Young lady I think you're out of line here." Clara said

"No, I'm in line, it's you that's not." I said wiping the tears from my face, "I have to go now, I thought I might be able to reason with you people, but coming here was a mistake." I said

I left the hospital shaking, and when I got home I sat in the car, still in my dress from the court room, crying, Dom was gone. Mr. T was gone, and I'd never felt so alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, i spent my whole plane ride to NY on this chapter, so please read and review, it's the sad part of the story where Letty starts to grow into the girl we see in the movie, so please, let me know what you think and what you want. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, is anyone still reading this? my reviews have started to dwindle, and if no one is telling me what they think, i'm considering dumping this story :( just hoping that i still have someones attention! Please review, okay :)**

**Thanks:)**

* * *

Starting All Over Again

After the first few nights without Dominic, I got sick of wallowing in my own self pity and decided it was time for my entire family to get back up again. This meant, it was time for me to be a big girl, swallow my pride, and start calling in the big guns, starting with my dad.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring

"Hi daddy." I said trying to keep my tone light

"Hey Lett, what's going on down there? I got worried when you and Dominic never called me back, is he with you now?" My father asked

"No daddy, Dominic isn't home, but that's not why I'm calling." I said

"Well come on little girl, out with it."

"I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind coming home, I was hoping that you could get some of that emergency leave and come help us." I said finally

"Of course I can, did something else happen Leticia?" My father asked me

"Kind of a long story dad, we can talk about it later." I said, I really didn't want to tell him over the phone.

"I've got time Leticia, tell me what's wrong"

"Dominic's in jail, he got arrested for assaulting Kenny Linder, and he's serving eight years." I said feeling the tears streak down my face.

"When did all of this happen? Why hasn't anyone tried to call me, write me or something? Did he actually do it?" My father asked  
"Yes, I was going to call you sooner, but I thought I could handle it. I can't though dad, I'm so tired, and Mia doesn't want to talk to anyone, nothing I say will make her come out of her room, she'll let Vince in, but that's only if he begs. And Leon and Jesse have been running the shop and the store, the whole world is all fucked up."

"Letty, I'm coming home, tell your brother to meet me at the airport tomorrow evening, I'm on my way." He said firmly, and then he hung up.

It sucked having to cook and clean, and make sure that Jesse took his pills and Vince and Leon were getting sleep and food, and try to force feed Mia or get her to shower or come into the living room. It sucked so bad, and I was so god damn fed up with every one moping around.

I put on clean clothes and marched down the hall to Mia's door, where Vince was begging her to let him bring her breakfast.

"Mia, please open the door, you have to eat something babe!" He pleaded

I pushed right passed him and pounded so hard on the door it bounced on the hinges.

"Mia, open the door, or I'll knock it down I swear to god." I said

"Leave me alone" came her hoarse whisper

"Oh for god sakes Mia, would you cut the shit already. This is ridiculous, open the fucking door!" I shouted

"You're gonna upset her Letty." Vince said

"Yeah well, we've tried to keep her happy and that's not doing any good, so maybe, if we piss her off she'll be a bit more receptive." I mumbled

I pounded on the door once more, but after five minutes with no answer, I was fed up. I backed my way into the wall across the hall, ran towards the door, and kicked it as hard as I could. It was like snapping a twig, the door popped off the hinges and fell into Mia's dreary bed room.

"What the hell are you doing!" She said

"Taking care of my best friend." I said picking her up and tossing her over my shoulder.

Let me explain something to all of you, Mia is a good four inches taller than me, which meant that when I carried her down the stairs into the kitchen her hair was dangerously close to the floor.

"Letty, stop it you're hurting me!" She screamed as I nearly threw her into a chair at the dining room table.

"Now, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked her

"Are you crazy?"

"Damn straight. So is that bacon and eggs then?" I asked and her jaw dropped.

I ignored the looks I got from everyone at the table and went to work making the eggs. When I was done, I picked up the plates and put them on the table.

"Eat." I said pointedly to Mia.

She didn't fight me, instead she simply picked up her fork and began shoveling food into her mouth. I smirked a little at Vince who simply looked at me and shook his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mia had been a bit more cooperative after breakfast, she even managed to shower and get dressed with out much threatening.

When I told her that we were going to the shop however, she pitched a fit.

"I don't want to go Letty." She insisted as I began rounding up her bag and my keys

"I don't want to either, but guess what we don't have a choice, so let's go." I said

"I'm not going!" She shrieked planting her feet on the bottom of the stairs.

"Either you come willingly or I drag you, either way, you're going." I said

"I don't have to go." She insisted

I was not in the mood for her bitching. I grabbed her by the arm with one hand and the side by the other and pitched her up over my shoulder. Marching outside the neighbors gave me the oddest looks.

"How're you doing?" I said to the old lady across the street while I tossed Mia into my passenger seat.

"Uh, good morning." She said rather confused

I got in, started the car and pulled onto the street.

"You are way out of line Letty, you just wait till Dominic hears about this, he'll be furious." Mia pouted

"Well you can both be furious as much as you want, the fact of the matter is that you're not gonna sit at home wallowing while the rest of us bust our asses, and walk around on egg shells trying to keep you happy." I said simply

"Well I'm sorry for being a little depressed, but you don't seem to understand that my father just died. I have no family, every thing has been snatched away!" She screamed

At that moment I'd lost it. I turned the wheel harshly and stomped hard on the breaks, pulling the car over quickly.

"Get out of the car!" I shouted slamming my side shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said rolling down the window.

"Get out of the fucking car Mia!" I shouted again

"No Letty, you're scarring me!" She said

I grabbed her door handle and yanked it open dragging her out at the same time.

"You think you're the only person who's lost something Mia? You think you're the only one who hurts here? Vince is making himself sick trying to keep you happy or at least complacent. Jesse nearly has a seizure every time you cry. Leon hasn't slept through the night since the accident because he's afraid of what you'll do if no one's watching you. You think you're the only one who's lost something?"

"He was my dad Letty!" She said raising her voice

"HE WAS MINE TOO!" I screamed, "You can't seem to fucking get that, he took care of me just like you, since my mom died, I never knew anyone else, I still have my biological father, but my dad, he's gone Mia! Dominic, he was my brother and my lover Mia, I lost three people, he was the one who chased away the monsters when I was 6 and the bitchy girls at school when I was 16. He's my one and only and now some stuck up judge and a few lawyers are telling me I can't have him for eight years. This isn't fair to me either Mia! You don't think I'm hurting too!"

Somewhere in my rant tears began to fall, and by the end of it, Mia's eyes grew wide.

"I'm sick of you moping around, God damn it. You are a fucking Toretto, you're supposed to be invincible, I already lost Tony, and Dom, I'm not loosing you to Mia! And I don't care how hard you fight me or how many times you say you hate me, I'm fighting to hold on to you because I have to!"

I took a deep shaky breath and she finally began to speak.

"What am I supposed to do Letty, I have no one." She whispered

"That's bull shit, because you have Me, and Leon, and Jesse, and Vince, that's four people and we are all here together, we're a team and we may be cracked, but we are not broken, so stop acting like we are." I told her

"So we just keep living like nothing happened?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes!" I said

"Why."

"Because, that's what Tony would have done, and Dom too. They would have taken a quick breather, let some of it out, and then got back up and slid right back under the next car, and you know it." I said

Mia smiled

"So I guess we should start hiring some extra help at the shop" She said

I pulled her close to me and hugged her. Hoping that I had finally saved Mia from her self and that we were finally starting all over again.


	23. Chapter 23

Pictures Away

Dom's POV

Prison was hell. There was nothing safe or comfortable about it, I spent 10 to 11 hours a day locked up like a caged animal, and the other 3 or 4 out in a yard with a whole bunch of crazy hardened criminals. I'm not really sure why, but I could never group myself with these men. I knew I was no better, but I saw myself as different. I had a family, and people that loved me, and when I got out of this place, I would have a future, but that wasn't for a long while. I'd already been in Lompoc prison for almost two and a half years, and still I wasn't used to being there. It was horrible, and once I got out, I would die before I went back.

"Yo Dom, you got a Letter man!" My cell mate Troy said tossing several envelopes at me.

I smiled and shifted them all so that I could find the one I wanted to read first. After a few seconds I saw it, the curly letters that I had seen since I was a little boy. Mia's hand writing.

_Dear Dominic,_

_ Letty and I graduated, and I was hoping she would be more excited, but she's really not. It's when big exciting stuff happens that it get's hard for her. She misses you and Daddy being around to watch her do the stuff you wanted so bad to see her do. Don't tell her I told you, but she got into college. I was going through the mail a few days ago and I found her acceptance into UCLA, but she said she doesn't want to go. I didn't even know she applied!_

_ Jesse said that he's glad you got to meet his dad, I think he's gonna come with us to see him the next time we visit. He's doing much better, the doctors are even saying that he may not need his pills anymore. _

_ Vince and I broke up. I know it's a bit of a shock, but it really is for the best. He was always trying to make me happy and do everything right and keep our family together. I couldn't be another burden for him, it wouldn't be fair. He's upset with me right now, but he'll get over it eventually, he always does. He was my first love, but I don't think we're healthy for each other._

_ Leon's the same, says hi, and refuses to write as usual. Says if he writes you a letter then he has to accept the fact that your not coming back for a while, and I don't think he wants to do that. He walks around as if he expects you to walk in the door any day now. _

_ We miss you Dom, behave in there so that they let you come home, okay? _

_ I love you_

_ Mia._

I smiled at the letter as I folded it back up and pulled out Letty's. As usual her's came with pictures of all the happenings at the garage. I shifted through them all trying hard to keep my composure.

The first was of Letty and Mia in their caps and gowns making funny faces at the camera, on the back it had a list of subjects followed by both Letty and Mia's grades, both of them graduated with honors. The next picture was of Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Letty in the garage, all of them looked so focused. I shifted through a few more pictures until I came to one that nearly made my heart stop. It was one of Letty sitting in the engine bay of the charger holding up my dad's old cross with a cute little smirk on.

I quickly unfolded her letter and began to read

_Dear Dom,_

_ Before I tell you what I did, I'll tell you that I love you, and I really, really miss you. So don't hate me, but, Leon, Vince, and I have started restoring the charger. I know you said that you wanted us to have it junked, but we couldn't Dom. We've all been saving up and we've started fixing it up so that it'll be done when you get out on parole. Don't say if, because it's going to happen, it has to._

_ Anyway, I was going pulling the old engine out and I found your dads old cross. I sent it to you hoping it would make you feel better. I know how much you hate it there, but maybe if you think of it like a bad vacation you'll be back as soon as possible. _

_ I love you so much Dominic,_

_ Letty _

I pulled the metal cross and chain out of the envelope and smiled. I slipped it around my neck, and then began taping the pictures on my side of the room.

"Which one's your girl?" Troy asked

"The Latina." I said pointing at Letty.

"She's pretty, but who's the little hottie sitting next to her." He asked

"That's my baby sister man." I scowled

His smile faltered "Sorry man I had no idea. She looks nothing like you." He said

"It's no big deal, we used to look more alike when I had hair and no muscle, but I guess we've both grown up a bit." I laughed

"Cool, so you gonna tell them the good news?" He asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Didn't you get approved for parole in a week man?" He asked

"Oh, yeah, but I think I want it to be a bit of a surprise." I said

"Well then who are you gonna have pick you up when you get out?"

"I don't know, Leon or Vince probably." I said

"You ain't gonna write your girl back and tell her?" he asked

"Nah, Letty would loose focus, I need her to keep things under control back home. Besides, she won't mind the surprise I'm sure." I laughed

I could imagine her face

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vince's POV

I was in the middle of removing the frame from the charger when my cell rang. I had no idea who the hell would be calling me in the middle of the day. Especially because the entire team was with me.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Vince it's me, Dom!" said the voice on the other end

"Hey Dom!" I shouted

"Hey man, look I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure man anything what do you need?" I asked

"I need you to come pick me up on the 18th man, hey look, but don't say anything to Mia or Letty, I want it to be a surprise." He said

"Sure thing man, they're really bummed that you're missing another Christmas, I think Mia hoped for you to be out by now."

"Damn I know man, I'm so glad I'll be home, I've missed what two already."

"Yeah buddy, and this upcoming one makes three." I said trying hard not to smile

"hey speaking of Mia man, what happened with you two? I thought she was like the one, you two seemed so happy in all your letters, and then she writes that you broke up?" he asked

"Yeah man, it was a mutual thing, it's not really a break up I don't think, more of a break for us to experience new things, and then maybe we can find something that will help us work it out." I said

"Well as long as your both okay man." He said

"Yeah man, you wanna talk to Letty?" I asked him not even waiting for an answer before handing her the phone.

I headed for the yard to get some air, and Mia followed me.

"What did my brother want?" she asked

"Nothing, he wanted me to make sure that I sent him pictures of the charger as we worked on it, I guess Letty told him about our project." I mumbled

"oh" she said softly, "hey Vince,"

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are you mad at me?" she asked

"About what?"

"About me saying I wanted some space?" she asked

"No." I lied

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes Mia, if I were mad I would say something." Damn it I had to get my lying under control.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dom's POV

After talking to Vince that day, I knew that it wasn't long till I was home with my family, and it made me think of one man who wouldn't be, not for a very long time.

"Hey Eddie man, you heard from Jess?" I asked

Eddie was Jesse's father, and he was doing 15 years for an armed robbery.

"Yeah man, he sent me a letter not to long ago." Eddie said

"that's great man, he's gotta miss you."

"I guess. Hey I heard you were getting out soon man, if Jesse is still staying with you I want you to do me a favor man." He said

"Sure, anything"

"I want you to go to a shop in east LA called Trace, my brother owns it, and he's got my old Jetta, pick that up and give it to Jess as a present from me alright? Tell him to go to town on it." He said

"Will do Eddie." I promised, Jess was gonna flip his lid

"And Dominic, I need you to make sure you never end up near this place again, I need someone I can trust guiding my boy in the right path." Eddie said patting my back

"I'll die before I ever come back here." I said

He simply nodded.

And it was true, once I left, I was gone for good!


	24. Chapter 24

There's No Place like Home

December 18th came quickly for me. I met with my lawyer, went through processing, and collected the few belonings that I had acquired in my stay. The guards let me out around seven in the evening, and the moment I stepped through the gates and smelled the freedom, I could hear Vince's car. It made me laugh to think that big bad Vince had given up his Chevelle for a Nissan Maxima. Vince was in love with Detroit muscle like my father, he refused anything else, but I guess a lot could change in two and a half years.

"Dominic!" he said, barely stopping before he jumped out to greet me.

"Vincent brother, I can't believe how much I missed you man!" I exclaimed while hugging his hard

Normally we would have been a bit more manly about it, but it had been two and a half years, it really didn't matter to me by then.

"Look at you! What the hell happened to your hair man?" He asked me

"Shaved it all off brother, didn't really match the muscles." I said

"I can tell, what the hell is with all the new iron?" He asked

"Not much else to do in there man, just work out and dream about life on the outside."

"Man, I can't imagine you in a place like this, I know of some of the people locked in there, the shit they do you wouldn't dream of man." He said

"Yeah well let's get out of here." I laughed

We got in the car and tore off down the desert path. It was a two hour drive of catching up, for the first time in years I laughed.

"Hey man, what's this I hear about you and my sister?" I asked him half way through the ride

"Long story man."

"V we've got over an hour of driving before we hit LA, I've got time." I said

"She thought that she was holding me back, that I was working too hard to keep her happy and that the only reason I said I loved her was because I didn't want to hurt her. She said that if we took a break and saw other people I might find someone that I really want more than her, that I might actually be happy with someone, and that if we took a break and I still felt something for her, then maybe a few years down the road we could work at it." He said bitterly

"Woah, and you didn't fight her on this?" I asked, I knew Vince loved Mia, there was no way in hell he just lay back and let her walk away from him.

"What else could I say? She was set on it." He said

"Damn, how does that even happen, I can't imagine it." I said

"Yeah well I can't imagine it either, but she's the one who made the decision. What can I do." He said

That really was the question.

"So how's Leon?" I asked

"He's good, he had a girlfriend for a little while, she was pretty, but she and Letty didn't really get along, so Leon decided she wasn't worth the world war that would start if he kept the girl around." He said

"Letty." I mumbled more to myself then him

"Yeah, I bet you miss the hell out of her huh?" he asked

"Huh?" I said

"Letty, I bet you really missed her." He said

"You don't even understand man." I said

"She went a little nuts after you got locked up man."

"She was already nuts Vince, she was crazy as hell." I said knowingly

"Too true, but man you should see her. If I didn't know her I would so tap that ass!" Vince said

I looked at him. "Vince, I didn't kill you when I found out you took my baby sisters virginity, I love you man, but make one more comment about Letty's ass, and I will personally back over you with the Mazda." I warned

He laughed

"You're gonna have to get used to it man, everyone in LA see's it, she's all grown up, nineteen has been very good to her." He laughed

I started to speak, but before I could I noticed the street we were on. It was our street, I was just seconds away from being home. Vince must have read my mind because he picked up the speed pulling into the drive way.

"Hey Mia, Letty, look what I got out here for you. Jesse, Leon, come check this out." He called getting out of the car.

"Vince, we're busy just bring what ever it is in the house." Mia shouted from her open window

"I can't bring it in the house God damnit, get down here woman." I asked her

I could here Mia grumbling, and Letty stomping around as they made their way loudly down the stairs

"What the hell is it that you want Vincent, this better not be something stupid because I… Oh MY GOD!" Mia said as she saw me

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Letty asked coming up behind Mia. She looked out at the car and locked eyes with me

"Holy Shit!" she said, "Vince is right, I'm going mad."

"Nice to see you girls." I said laughing

"DOMINIC!" Mia screamed nearly tackling me into the grass as she hugged me

"I missed you." I said hugging her tightly

"I never want you to leave again, promise me!" She said

"I promise." I said wiping tears from her eyes

Next came Leon and Jesse, both of them managing to jump on me and knock me to the ground

"Look at you!" Leon said rubbing my head

"Get off me you monkey!" I said laughing and getting up

"Letty." I said looking at her.

She was still standing in the door way leaning up against the frame.

"Well someone must have been behaving himself." She laughed

"I'm always behaved baby." I said smirking at her

"Looks like the weight lifting's paid off." She said

"Yeah. And I'm not sure what's been paying you, but I believe the word DAMN! Is in order." I laughed

"You're a dork." She said laughing a little

"Well, can I get a hug?" I asked holding my arms open

She slowly started walking towards me, but about halfway down the porch steps she broke into a run. She jumped into my arms and I lifted her of the ground and hugged her tightly

"I missed you." She said

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much"

It didn't matter that it was cold out, or that I was tired or hungry. There was no place like home.

* * *

**Okay guys, this one was a bit of a filler, i had to bring Dom home in order for stuff to start getting crazy. **

**Has any one noticed that he's not really into street racing yet? well that's all comming up next... Stay tuned for more!!! HAHA!**

**Nah but please read and review**


	25. Chapter 25

Taking It to the Streets

I spent the next few days catching up with the team and getting back into the swing of things. The garage had changed a lot since I'd been in the pen. For example, Letty and Jesse had managed to hook all the finances and other paperwork to the computer. The Café had three new workers that helped Mia run the place, and a bit of a face lift. The biggest change of all however, was that Vince and Leon had discovered a new world.

"Dominic man, come with us, we got something we wanna talk to you about." Leon said one night while I sat in the living room watching movies with Letty.

She nodded at me lightly and I lay her on the couch, covering her with the blanket that we'd been holding before I left.

"What's up brother?" I asked Leon while Vince grabbed us all a beer

"We gotta talk to you about something man." He said

"Yeah Dominic, we got some heavy information for you man." Vince said

I waited silently for them to speak

"You remember that girl from all those years back, Sarah, the one I used to date?" Leon asked

"Yeah, I remember, how could I forget." I said taking a swig of my beer

"Yeah, well you remember her brother?" Vince asked

"Johnny Tran." I said

"Yeah well he's been around here a lot lately, he's been trying to get a race out of V for a while now." Leon said

"Yeah, and?"

"Well a few weeks ago, hector came by. Said that he's gotten into street racing, and that Johnny Tran is like the king of the streets, said he bets big money and no one can touch him." Vince said

"So what, Johnny's been racing at the tracks since we were in highschool, he was bound to get good at it one day." I said

"No, they're not dragging in broad day light, they shut down a strip around midnight, and they race a quarter mile. They race for thousands of dollars Dom." Leon explained

"We don't have thousands of dollars Le." I said laughing

"Yeah, but I know where we could get it, and once we had it, we could race." He said

"You guys talk to Letty and Mia about this?" I asked

"Hell no man, Letty would be down for it, but she's my baby sister man, I'm not letting her do something that could kill her, and Mia would absolutely hate it." Leon said

"Where would we get the money?" I asked

"Word is that Tran's been looking for someone to get him a couple of engines for his cars, he wants them cheap, and he wants them soon, if we make a deal with Johnny, he'll pay us big money. We make sure it's only a one time thing and we have the cash to race him." Vince said

"Tomorrow I've gotta pick up a car for Jess, after that, we'll go see Tran." I said

"I'll set it up." Leon said

"And we have to tell Letty and Mia about this. They may not like it, but they deserve to know" I said firmly

"What happens when Letty pitches a fit and decides that she wants to tag along? You and I both know you're not gonna be able to tell her no, which means that I'm gonna have to be the bad guy, I'm gonna have to be the over protective big brother, you know my dad made Vince and I promise that we'd keep her out of trouble till he came back." Leon said

"She'll find out eventually Le, and if she finds out we were hiding something from her, she'll trip and you know it. I'll talk to Letty and explain everything to her, but at the end of the day, have any of us really ever been able to stop her from doing something that she wanted to do. No one makes Letty do anything, that's just how she is." I said

Leon looked skeptical, but I knew he would let me handle it.

"Now, another question is gonna be, where are we gonna get these engines from?" I asked

"We kind of already have them, they just need work." Vince said

My eyes widened when I realized what he was talking about, Johnny Tran was famous for his love of imports, and Vince although raised around Detroit Muscle, had quite a fascination with imports as well.

"V, those engines are yours, my dad would turn over in his grave if he knew what you were gonna do." I told him

"I bought um when I was in high school Dom. I don't even have cars to put them in, they're V6 blocks, but we could soup them up real nice and get them running nice and well for Tran." He said

"Vince you collect import engines for years and now you wanna hand them over to Johnny Tran?" Leon asked

"Well yeah, I think it would be a good investment, think about how good it'll feel to kick that ignorant fucker's ass?" Vince said

"If you're sure V, we'll use your engines, but we're not gonna do anything really fancy to them okay, we do the minimum to make them run, he's gotta make them fast." I said

They nodded. Just great, it was time to make a deal with the devil.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I got back in the house to find Letty sitting in the kitchen with a corona in her hand and a scowl on her face.

"Baby?" I asked her

"Talk" She said

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I don't know, you tell me Dom?"

"Babe, I'm not Yoda, I don't read minds." I told her

"What the hell are you, Vince, and My brother cooking up that you don't want me to know about?" She asked

"Nothing baby, let's go to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." I said trying to level with her

"Or we could sit right here and you could tell me about it now." She said

"Letty, it's too late to be doing this, not now okay?" I told her

"Dominic." She said

"No." I said staring her straight in the eyes.

It was a test of wills, who was willing to give in first, and knowing Letty she would sit here all night and stare me down until I broke.

"Letty let's go upstairs and talk about this please?" I asked her

"Tell me Dominic." She insisted

"No, I'm not playing this game with you." I told her

"Fine, then you can sleep down here, or better yet go crash with your new buddies." She snapped before stomping up the steps and slamming our bedroom door.

I followed her soon after and tried to get in, but of course she locked me out.

"Letty, let me in please." I said my patience wearing thin

"Go to hell." She screamed

"Leticia, open this door right now." I ordered

"Kiss my ass Dominic." She said

"Letty, either you open the door or I will." I threatened

"Fine, but if you kick it down you put it back up." She said calling my bluff

"Letty this is nuts it's after midnight, Mia is sleeping can you please let me in so we don't wake her." I said

"If you don't want to wake her go downstairs like I told you to." She snapped

"Letty." I tried "If you let me in then I tell you what's going on okay?"

I waited a while before she finally opened the door a crack.

"I'm not Mia, if you're lying I swear to god, I'll throw you out of here on your ass." I said

"Letty." I said pushing against the door lightly and squeezing my way in.

"Talk." She said for the second time that night

"Leon and Vince had an idea that's all, they have an idea about a way to make a little fast cash, they just didn't think it was a good idea to involve you and Mia." I said

"What idea, and why do they need fast cash?" She asked

"I don't know." I lied

"You're a shitty liar." She said immediately

"Letty, it's not really something I think you should get involved in, it's dangerous, not to mention illegal." I said

"If it's illegal then none of you should be involved in it either, but you don't see me having secret meetings outside the kitchen door, you guys are so stupid, the window was open, I could hear half the entire conversation." She argued

"They want to street race." I said

"Like you guys did in high school?" She snorted

"No, like the night races in LA, they want to race for money, and they have and idea how to get a couple G's to pay for the racing." I said

"Oh, well what's this idea? Come on let me hear it." She said

"Johnny Tran need's a couple of engines, and Vince wants to sell him his V6's." I said

"Are you all out of your minds? Johnny Tran is a maniac, not to mention his sister still wants to fuck your brains out." She shouted

"Look it'll be fine, we'll make the deal deliver the engines and pick up the cash, we'll be armed the whole time, and Johnny's sister isn't really a part of the equation." I said softly trying to calm her

"Either you're on crack or you just got off if you think that Sarah Tran is not a part of Johnny Trans equation." She said

"Letty it's not that bad idea, and V and Leon have their minds made up." I said

"Fine, then I'm coming with you guys." She said simply.

"Letty, that's not a good idea." I said

"Why not Dom?" She yelled

"Because, you're…" I stuttered

"I'm what Dom? I'm a chick?" She yelled

"Lett, you know that's not it." I said

"You and I both know that's exactly what it is, this is all about you and Leon being to afraid that I'm gonna hurt myself or something, but never mind that it would make me sick to be left here night after night while you do Johnny Tran's bidding. I'm going Dom, and you're either gonna fight me on it and be extremely unhappy, or just agree and come to bed." I said

"Letty, Leon doesn't want you around this one, I don't want to push this." I tried one last time

"Decide right now Dom." She barked

"Fine, I guess you've made up my mind." I surrendered

"You're right, I have." She said walking over to the drawer and pulling out her clothes

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Letty's POV

We got to work early the next morning, pushing to have the engines in at least running condition by the time we went to see Tran. The engines weren't in bad condition, in fact they were pretty much perfect.

"Letty, we're getting ready to roll out you coming?" Dom called a little after one in the afternoon.

"Yeah, but I gotta go get my car, I parked on the street." I said

"Don't bother, you're riding with me." He said

"Why?" I asked

I know I should just be happy that they were letting me go, but I didn't want them treating me like a girl while we were on this job. I wanted them to be sure that I was just as competent as they were.

"Because, I need you to hold this." Dom said tossing a semi automatic shot gun at me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked shocked at him

"Gun." Leon said snidely

"I know that, I just meant why are you giving it to me?" I asked

"Because, you have a steady hand and you're a good shot, Johnny Tran ain't the muffin man pumpkin." Vince teased

"Right." I said

I walked over to Dom's Plymouth and got in the passenger seat.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him

"We're gonna go down to China town to see Tran." He said as we flew down the street

"He knows we're coming?" I asked

"Oh yeah." Dom said pointing out the window at the rows of Chinese men on motorcycles.

"What the hell is happening here?" I asked

"They're ready for us." He said simply.

We parked the cars and got out. I'm not sure how, but I ended up standing in the middle of all the guys, Vince and Dom to my right, and Leon and Jesse to my left.

"Well, well, it looks like the jail bird is flying free." Tran said

"Nice crotch rocket Tran." Dom bit back.

"Oh you like it, it's a Ducati, one of the classics." Tran boasted

"Let's cut the bull shit please." My brother said

"Right, you all scheduled this little shin dig, why don't you tell me why I'm here?" Tran asked Dom

"We heard you're on the market for a couple of import engines, and the word on the street is that you're willing to pay big money for them." Dom said

"Are you looking to become my team supplier Dominic?" Johnny asked

"Hell no, but we happen to already have the engines, if you can't make a one time deal with us though, I'm sure I can find some one who's interested." Dom countered

"Oh I'm interested, I'm just a little skeptical as to why you only want a one time deal, what do you need the cash for?" Johnny asked

"Restoring the Charger." I jumped in before Dom could tell the truth

"Ah, Leticia, always the beauty in the operation, is Dominic treating you well?" Tran asked

"Name's Letty." I reminded him

"Yes, yes of course, Letty, you seem to have some sort of knowledge about cars, what is it exactly that you and these lugs of yours are planning to do with the cash you get for these engines?" He asked me

"We've been working on restoring the charger, we need a bit of extra cash to buy a few things, you know, tires, brake pads, the finishing's, sure she'll never race again, but she'll be looking mighty fine." I said using as much body language as possible so that I kept trans attention.

"Hmm, when can you have them delivered?" Tran asked

"When can you have the cash?" I snapped

"What do you think Lance?" Johnny asked his cousin

"I think tomorrow is a good time period, but we make an even exchange, you'll get the cash the same time that we get the engines." Lance said

"Done deal. See you tomorrow Dominic." Lance said starting up the bike and riding off with his skank on his back firing a few loose shots into the air with his machine gun for good measure.

"He's a nut case." I said once they all left

"He's a cocky ass is what he is." My brother snapped.

"Let's just focus on getting those engines together, we need to be ready to take this to the streets." Dom warned

I nodded, we were flirting with danger, and soon we would have a date with her.

* * *

**Okay i know it's been a while since i updated, so to make up for it, i have two chapters for you guys. I really want your feed back becuase i've got something really cool in mind comming up next, but i need to know what u think? OK?**

**Thanks**


	26. Chapter 26

A Racer's Blood

Dom and the guys didn't have any apprehension the next day as we rode over to China town. On the contrary they laughed and joked over the 2-way's as if we were going to the beach, it was only me that seemed a bit on edge.

"You ready to roll Let?" Dom asked as we pulled up to Johnny's garage.

"Yup." I lied

We got out of the car and met with the guys.

"Nice to see my new workers are here on time." Johnny said stepping out from behind a Honda, followed of course by Sarah and Lance

"Nice to see you again Dommy." Sarah purred

"Someone still hasn't learned their lesson." I scoffed at her

"Letty, I see you're still playing lap dog." She said sweetly

"Oh and I see that you're still a skank." I said

"Careful princess, Dominic can't protect you here." She laughed

I lunged forward quickly, and both Johnny and Lance drew their guns.

"Learn to control your dogs Dominic." Sarah snickered

I made another move for her, and this time heard the click of the safety switch on one of the guns.

"Drop the gun Johnny." Vince's gruff voice said, I could see his gun pointed at Sarah from the corner of my eye.

"You first." Lance snarled

Vince simply laughed and pulled the trigger, Sarah screamed a little as the bullet zoomed past her face into the wall behind her.

"Next time I won't miss." Vince warned

Slowly but surely both Johnny and Lance dropped the weapons.

"Are you all done playing cowboys?" Dom asked

"Yeah," Vince laughed, "We're done."

"Good." Dom said. He came up beside me and slipped an arm around my shoulders

"We've got your engines." Dom said to Tran

"Where are they?" Tran asked

"You'll see them when we have our cash." Dom said

"You aren't in the position to be playing games Dom, where are my engines?" Tran said

"Where's my money?" Dom said firmly.

Lance tossed a brown envelope at my feet and laughed.

"Go on cutie, why don't you bend over and pick it up?"

"Bite me chink." I snapped

"such a foul mouth." Sarah scolded

"Shut it." Johnny snapped

Dom bent down quickly and picked up the envelope, opening it to count the cash

"You kept your word, my father taught me to keep mine, so your engines." Dom said gesturing to the guys.

One by one Leon Vince and Jesse unloaded the engines from the back seat of their cars.

"Beautiful." Tran said snapping for some of his goons to come and take them from us.

Jesse was getting really antsy and I could sense the uneasiness in Dom as well.

"Now Dominic, you know that I'm a business man." Johnny Tran said

"And?" Dom said

"Well it would be bad business for me to spend so much money on these engines, which is why we have to kill you." He said simply

It happened very fast, Vince and Leon took off for their drivers seats and Dom dragged me out of the way just as shots began ringing in my ears. I drew my gun and took aim for Jonhhy Trans left arm.

"Letty be careful." Dom screamed at me as I pulled the trigger.

As I'd expected the bullet grazed him and he went down holding his cut arm.

"Let's roll." Dom ordered as I slammed my door shut.

"Let's go man." I heard Leon yell into the 2-way

"Lance is still shooting." Vince said

I turned around in my seat to see Lance on his crotch rocket gun aimed at Jesse's back windshield

"Circle back behind Jesse." I told Dom

He turned the wheel roughly and the car jerked over to the side, we slowed up until Jesse passed and then Jumped back into the line between Jesse and Lance.

"What the hell are you doing Dominic?" Leon's voice came through, "You got my baby sister in that car you moron."

"Shut up." I yelled at him

I leaned out the window a little and just like I'd hoped Lance took a shot, missing me by a inch and loosing control of his bike in the process. I aimed for his front tire and pulled the trigger, before I even felt the gun recoil I was laughing at the sliding bike.

"You crazy?" Dom asked me when I turned back around

"Yeah, a little." I said

"You could have gotten hurt pulling a stunt like that!" He shouted

"Yeah well I didn't, and I managed to put that jerk in his at the same time." I said simply

"Letty." He said slightly defeated

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We got home around 7 that evening all a little shaken up by the day's activities.

"I have no idea why you would engage in a shoot out with Johnny Tran?" Mia scolded after Dom and Vince told her what happened

"We didn't exactly start it Mi, Tran's a damn maniac." Vince said

"What the hell do you want all that money for anyway?" She asked

"Nothing really." My brother lied

Mia could tell right away and I knew she wasn't gonna let this rest. "Letty, can you please explain to me what's going on?" She asked

"It's nothing Mia, it's just a little extra cash for some finishing touches on the charger." I said

"Letty, you don't really expect me to buy that do you?" She asked me

"Mia, it's not something I want you to be involved in." Dom said taking the heat off of me

"Not something you want to be involved in?" she shrieked, "Dominic, have I not shown you the respect that you have asked for. I have never gone against your wishes, and you can't trust me enough to tell me why you needed money so badly that you had to run off and get into a gun fight?"

"Mia it's not like that." He tried to explain

"Dominic, if you can't trust me enough to tell me what the hell is going on then I'm out of here." Mia said grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter.

"Oh for God sake Mia, can you just sit down and let me explain this to you?" he said

"I'm not playing around Dom." She warned

"We wanna race Mia." He shouted

"Race where Dom? You were kicked off the track, remember?" She asked

"Street races Mia, they race for cash and they pay day is almost instant." Dom said

"Yeah so is death in a car crash." Mia said

"Mia this isn't up for discussion, I'm a grown man I'm going to do what I want." He told her

"Oh I know that, I just think you need to understand what the hell you're getting into, you're a part of our family Dom, what you do effects all of us." She said

"Mia…" he trailed off as I jumped in

"Mia, if Dom promises to be careful and to bring you along so that you can keep an eye out, will you relax?" I asked

"I'd feel a bit better" She said

"Dom?" I asked

"Letty I don't think it's a good idea for you or Mia to be there." He said

"Dom!" I scolded

"Letty I'm serious…"

"DOM!" I said

"Fine." He bit out

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	27. Chapter 27

Racer's Night Out

Friday night rolled around quickly, between managing our regular business schedule and fixing up the Plymouth and the Maxima we were stretched to the limit.

"Letty, it's time for us to go!" Dom said knocking on the bathroom door

"Okay, okay I'll be out in a minute." I said

I looked at myself in the mirror once more. My long hair was pulled up in to a high wavy ponytail, and light makeup highlighted my features. My red tank stopped high enough so that I could show off both my belly ring and my tattoo, and my leather pants fit like a second skin.

I grabbed my phone off the sink and rushed down the stairs with Mia close on my tail.

"What the hell took so long?" Vince asked when he heard the heavy sound of my boots on the stairs

"We were getting ready, we're here now." I said rolling my eyes

"You look delicious." Dom said eyeing me up and down

"Oh, I know." I said ignoring the compliment.

He chuckled a little and then glanced up at Mia.

"You ready to go?" He asked eyeing her clothes but deciding not to say anything

"Yup." She said grabbing her purse from the table

"Good, you're riding with Vince, and don't wander off once we get there. You stay with the team, you hear me?" he asked her

"Yes Dominic I know, don't talk to strangers, and don't eat the yellow snow." She mocked

"Glad you understand. Alright gang let's go." Dom said leading the way to the door.

We all piled in Dom and I in the Plymouth, V and Mia in the maxima, and both Leon and Jess in Leon's Impala. The ride to the old warehouse district was short and sweet.

"You know, I almost forgot about that tattoo of yours baby." Dom teased as we pulled into a spot along the warehouse wall.

"Really?" I asked looking at him

"Yeah, when I was locked up, I used to try and remember every beauty mark, scar, and piercing, but I would almost always forget your tattoo." He said with a laugh as he cut the engine

"Did you ever think about forgetting us, when you were in there I mean?" I asked

"At one point, I thought that you would be better off if I wasn't there to ruin your lives, like I thought I was holding you all back, but then I'd get a picture from you, or a letter from Mia and I remembered how much I needed to hold on to you guys." He said

I smiled and leaned in till our lips met. It was like the first time all over again, sparks erupted behind my eyelids, and every nerve on my body lit on fire. We pulled away and looked me dead in the eye.

"I love you Lett." He said

"I love you too," I replied

He got out of the car and I followed suit

"Yo, look who it is!" Said Hector, I remembered him from my shop class in high school, he was Dom's age

"Hector, it's been a while brother." Dom said slapping him a high five

"That it has my good man, heard you just got out of the pen not to long ago." Hector said

"Yeah man, I'm looking to get a race against Tran, maybe for pinks." Dom said avoiding talk about Lompoc

"Well you've found the right guy, my friend holds the bets, he may be able to get your message across, what are you running?" Hector pressed

"I was thinking a quarter mile, tag team style down and back, winner takes the losers' car clean and clear." Dom said

"You know, from what I've seen of Tran, he's pretty damn fast." Hector laughed

"Well, I'm gonna find out for myself if you don't mind." Dom said hugging me close to his side

"Well then you and your second better come with me." Hector said

Dom gave me a quick peck on the lips before he and Vince followed Hector. Mia, Leon, Jesse, and I watched while Dom and Vince negotiated with Hector, and another man, after a while Johnny and Lance joined the group and handed over what looked like the pink slips to their cars.

I took my eyes off the action to look at what the Tran's were running, Johnny had a black skyline that looked like it came from Japan due to the fact that the Steering wheel was on the left, while Lance had a little red Mazda Rx-7. If Dom won this race his prize would be amazing.

"Letty." Leon said tugging at my hand

"What?" I asked

"We gotta go, they're racing on sunset boulevard." Leon said pulling me towards the Chevelle

"Isn't that strip kind of crowded? How're they gonna do that?" Mia asked

"They're gonna block the road off" Jesse explained to her

"OH!" Mia gasped

She started to object, but the loud engines were beginning to blare around us and it was time to go. We took off after several of the other cars with cool paint jobs and various other improvements.

"There's Dom!" Leon shouted

I opened my door and stepped slightly in front of our man made road block. Sure enough I could see both Dom and Johnny lined up along a freshly painted red line, and followed by Vince and Lance.

"Ready!" A small Asian girl called stepping out into the middle of the road.

"Set!" Hector confirmed

The Asian wiggled out of her bra, raised it up in the air and dropped it. "GO!" She screamed

Dom and Johnny took off at an alarming speed they flew past me so fast I was nearly knocked off to the side. Then after a few moments they rounded the barrels at the end of the quarter mile and turned around. Dom was a full length behind Johnny coming out of the turn, and I held my breath. I watched his speed pick up and him pull into the lead as Vince took off. V had a pretty good lead, he rounded the barrels a good three seconds before Lance even completed the quarter mile, and he was back up to the starting line. I Let out a breath quickly as I realized what had just happened. It was just like the races when we were in high school, easily Dom and Vince won.

Racers and bystanders alike raced alongside Mia, Leon, Jesse, and I to greet the winners. I pushed through a circle of people to find the four guys along with the cars.

"My Trophy!" Dom teased as he lifted me up and spun me around

"I'm no body's trophy." I laughed before I kissed him

"That was great Dom!" Mia beamed

"You killed it!" Leon said jumping on Vince."

We celebrated together as a team in the middle of everyone.

"I want a rematch, there's no way I'm giving up my car!" Tran screamed

"Wining is winning Tran, whether you win by an inch or a mile. Any real racer would no that!" Mia screamed stepping in between Tran and her brother.

The whole crowd seemed shocked at the idea of quiet little Mia standing up to Johnny Tran, but no one looked more surprised than Sarah.

"How dare you and your family disrespect my brother and our family like that, do you know who we are? He's the king of these streets." She shrieked in her squeaky little voice.

"Well I think if you ask the crowd, they'd all agree that there's a new king in town." I said joining Mia.

Sarah was known for causing trouble, and fighting dirty, but if she thought I was gonna let Mia get smacked around she was nuts. Dom, Vince, and my brother might not ever be able to hit her, but I sure as hell could.

"Watch your step Ortiz." Said another Asian girl, one I guessed belonged to Johnny or Lance.

"Who's gonna make me?" I asked

"This is ridiculous, if Dom thinks he's so big then he'll have no problem racing my brother again." Sarah snipped

"That's not how it works Tran, I'm sorry, but Dom won clean and clear, they beat you by about three lengths, you can't get around this one. Hand over your keys and we can do this civilly without any melodrama." Hector coaxed

"Go to hell you beaner." Lance spat

"Stupid slut!" Sarah echoed

Mia lost it then, in two seconds flat she had knocked Sarah to the ground and pinned her there, slamming her fist into Sarah's upper half. Let me tell you Mia may look like a princess, but years with Dom and I for company had taught her to fight like a bar room broad. I watched in awe while Sarah screamed for her friends help. The Asian made a move for Mia, but she wasn't fast enough, I swept her legs out from under her before she even got close. Unlike Sarah, however, this one was smart, she stayed down.

Dom and Vince decided that Sarah'd had enough and gently pulled Mia off the battered girl.

"What are you feeding them in that house Toretto? Hasn't anyone ever told you to cage your animals?" Tran shouted while Lance and some of the other goons helped Sarah up.

"Give me my keys." Dom said calmly

"Over my dead body." Tran snapped

"Johnny." Dom said

Johnny looked defeated. Bitterly, he tossed both sets of keys on the ground in front of Dom.

"Stay off my streets Toretto." He said

"They're not your streets any more man. You stay out of our streets, and maybe then we wont come bother you on yours."

Johnny looked at Dom as if he barely understood what was happening, but to the crowd around us it was very clear, Johnny would not be back at the races, because he was no longer the king of the LA streets. Dom had beat him for his cars and the title of king, and now, Dom was kicking Tran out of his castle.  
"Stay of my block you son of a bitch." Johnny said before he and his crew pushed their way through the circle.

"Well that was fun." Vince said once they were out of ear shot

Dom laughed "Party at my place!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I got back to the house Dom and the gang was already there. Dom wanted to test out his new toy, and so Jesse and I got settled with driving the Plymouth and the Chevelle home.

"Letty." Dom called to me the moment I walked into the door.

I made my way through the hordes of people to the living room where the whole team was gathered. Dom patted his lap and I sat down and snuggled into him.

"Letty, this is Edwin, you remember him from school right?" Dom asked me

"Yeah, I remember, what's up man?" I asked him

"Not much, I was just telling Dom, about how a lot of these guys be runnin with NOS now, ya'll should really try and get your selves hooked up." Edwin said

"I'm real interested man, where do you think we could get some?" Dom asked him, while handing me an ice cold Corona

"Man named Hector has a shop called the Racers Edge, it's the top of the line performance auto part store, if he finds out you beat Tran, he'll be real into doing business with you." Edwin said

"He got beef with Tran?" I asked

"Oh yeah, Tran bought a few engines from him not to long ago, and then stiffed him for the bill, then he started telling people that the parts from Racer's Edge gave him major problems with his car. Everyone was so afraid they would hurt their ride, they wouldn't buy from Hector for months, he's only recently starting to gain more business. A guy like you would really do him some good." Edwin explained

"He could be willing to cut us a deal, maybe?" I said to Dom

"He'd do more than that, he'd probably give you free stuff just for the promotion." Edwin said

Dom looked intrigued, but I could tell that he held a little hesitation about buying parts from a man he didn't know.

"Thanks Edwin my man, we really appreciate it." Dom said

Edwin nodded and then followed after a blonde in a mini skirt.

"So what did you think about the race?" Dom asked me after a short pause.

I took a swig of my beer and winced. "It was fun to watch, I bet it's a real rush." I said yearningly

"Yeah, it is." He said smiling at me

"What?" I asked him

"You want to race don't you?" he asked me

I looked at him, trying to figure out if he liked the idea or not.

"Yeah." I said finally

"And you think I'm gonna get mad and tell you that you can't do it, don't you?" He asked

I simply blushed

"If you wanna race, you're gonna have to do a lot of work to your car." He chuckled

"You don't think it's dangerous?" I asked him

"If I were to say it was too dangerous, I'd have you on my ass about why I shouldn't do it." He said

"So you'll let me do it?" I asked

"Yes, but on one condition." He warned

"Yes, sure I'll do anything." I said

"Who ever you race you have to let me race them first, at least for now, until we get the money." He said

I thought it over quickly. On one hand I would get his seconds sure, but he was letting me race, with out a huge fight.

"Fine." I agreed

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I couldn't remember the last time he'd made my skin tingle that way.

"Wanna go upstairs?" He asked me after about a half hour of making out

"Yeah." I panted

He hoisted me up and carried me to our room. Needless to say it was a good thing the music was so loud, because if not, the party goers would have gotten a pretty good idea of what we were doing.


	28. Chapter 28

Getting To Know All About you

I woke up next to Dom the next morning at around 11. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling that today was going to be a really good day.

"Buenos dias papi." I greeted him when his eyed fluttered open.

"Morning." He smiled

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him

He pulled me in closer and snuggled into my bare backside. "Very well."

"You gonna get up, or are we gonna spend the day here?" I asked him with a giggle

"MMMM a day in bed sounds good." He said

Even though I knew he was half asleep I could tell that he was a bit excited. Slowly his hand began to wonder from my back, down my side to caress my ass and thighs.

"Don't tease me papi." I warned him

He simply laughed and rolled over me

"You want it fast or slow?" He asked me teasingly

"Hmmm?" I thought out loud. "Fast."

"Your wish is my command." He said before crashing his lips to mine.

His hands found mine and brought my arms together up over my head. Thanks to the fact that we had spent the previous evening fucking each others brains out, there were no clothes to discard.

He nipped at my neck, along my jaw line, and down to the secret spot on my collar bone that I knew only he could find. I could feel the ache between my legs growing as I soaked the sheets beneath us. He dragged his hands down my body slowly as he left a trail of kisses along my frame. His hands teased at my breasts, pulling and pinching my nipples. I felt him kiss my hips and hitched a breath as his hot breathed my slick opening.

"I wonder if you taste the same as last night?" He joked before dipping his tongue into me

My hips bucked forward when his lips closed around my clit and began to suck. He had to force them down just so that I wouldn't hurt him. I could feel the fire building in my stomach and I arched my back as my first orgasm of the day wracked my exhausted body.

"You like that don't you?" He asked me teasingly

"Sí papi lo me gusta mucho." I rambled in Spanish

I could feel his lips brushing over my neck as he positioned him self back on top of me. He stroked my opening with his cock and then plunged deep into my pussy.

I cried out screaming expletives in English, Spanish, and even some Italian as pleasure rushed through me. Dom's pace was fast and relentless, he pounded me roughly, and the louder I screamed for him, the harder, faster, and deeper he pushed. He started to grunt and pant, and I could tell that like me, he was near his breaking point. I gripped the sheets and bit down on my lip as we came together.

It was perfection

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dom." I called into our bathroom

One of the perks of sleeping in Dom's room every night was that he and I had his bathroom to our selves. Neither of us spent much time primping, so it made my life a lot easier, and I didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn just to get a shower in before Mia moved into our old bathroom.

"What's the matter?"

"It's ten o'clock on a Saturday morning, we gotta get to the garage soon." I said while I pulled on my boots

"Leon and Vince aren't there yet?" He shouted running out of the bathroom stark naked

I giggled. "Nope, they're down stairs. Baby?"

"What?" He said, hand on the door ready to leave

"I think you forgot something."

"What?" he asked

"Your clothes, for Christ sake Dominic." I laughed

"Oh, I forgot them sorry" HE joked

We got dressed and bolted down the stairs hand in hand. We yelled for the guys from the door. We did not stop at the kitchen, we did not pass go, we simply got in our cars and Left.

I pulled up second, right after Dom and we both opened the doors.

"So what should we start with, most of this weeks repairs are done accept for that one wrangler, but that ain't due for pick up for another week." I said reading the list off Dom's clip board

"We just gotta see if anything comes in for today. I was kind of hoping to work on the new cars, and to balance the bank account out." Dom said

"I can start pulling up bank statements off the computer?" Jesse offered

"Thanks Jess." Dom said, Jesse picked his laptop out of his backseat and left to his own little corner, which was dubbed the "Lab"

"You want us to start checking the damage on the Skyline and the Rx-7?" Leon asked

Dom nodded and he and Vince left also

"If we're balancing the books then I have to go get some paper work done at the office, let me know if you need help." Mia smiled leaving also

"And then there were two." I said looking at Dom

He laughed a little and grabbed my hand. "You want to do me a favor?"

"Depends, what's the favor?" I asked

"Well you remember those drawings you used to make when we were kids? You think you could draw a couple up for the two new rides and yours and Vince's car?" He asked

"Why?" I asked

"I want us to all have Decals, you know, so we look like a matching team. You can even make one for Mia if you like." He said

I nodded my agreement and he smiled

"Thanks. I'll be in the office if you need me." He said

"You'll be in the office doing what?" I asked

"I wanna try calling this harry guy, I wanna see if he can set me up a deal. Like a tab or something?"

"Are we gonna go down there later?" I asked

"If we have the time." He said

I nodded my head and walked over to my bay of the garage. I tossed some of the random engine parts into a box and moved off my desk so that I could start drawing.

I looked at my baby and smiled. That car was my pride and joy, I had put a lot of work into her, she was my queen.

Slowly but surely I began to sketch, it was just lines at first, I wasn't really sure what I was drawing. I just drew. Then at the end of it all I looked down. The picture actually came out wonderfully for having spent barely 30 minutes sketching it. I looked back at the car, and I knew immediately what the sketch was of. It was Athena, the goddess of war strategy. I wanted a car that would give me the best possibility to win a race, and what better to be my mascot then Athena.

Greek gods were a pretty damn good inspiration of mine. I loved to read about them, even in school it was the only class I bothered to pay attention in. Looking at Dom's figure through the office window I related him quite easily to Zeus, he was the king and we all followed him willingly. So for Dom I drew Zeus leaning forward arm extended with his sword poised for battle. In keeping with my Greek theme Vince got a version of the God Poseidon, with a sharks head rather than a humans. Leon's drawing was of Apollo with his chariot, riding forward with his fist extended. Finally Jesse got Hermes, the messenger god with winged feet.

By the time I was done with all the drawings, the guys were talking about breaking for lunch.

"Come on baby girl, let's eat some grub?" My brother said loudly

"Ok, I'm coming." I called folding up the five sheets of paper and shoving them in the pockets of my cargo pants.

"Did you finish?" Dom asked me

"Um yeah, sort of." I said

"Can we see them?" He asked

"Why don't we go check on Mi, and then we'll take a look at them later ok?" I asked

He nodded and jogged over to catch up with Vince.

I got into my car and pulled out first, normally we all waited for Dom to leave, but I was so damn hungry, and excited to show Mia what I did I couldn't wait. I didn't even wait for them to pull up behind me, I just tore off towards the café.

"Letty!" Mia said when I jumped out of the car. The whole area was clouded with smoke thanks to my burning rubber.

"Hey Mi! I gotta show you something." I said walking behind the counter and opening the fridge.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you could have hurt someone!" She scolded

"Yeah ok, I'm sorry, but look at these!" I squealed pulling my sketches out of my pocket and tossing them on the table.

"What are they?" She asked me picking them up.

"They're for the cars. Aren't they cool?" I asked her

"They're amazing Letty, when did you do these?" She asked

"Just now, before I came here." I said

Mia looked through them again and again and smiled

"Have the guys seen these yet?" She asked

"No, but I'll show them when they get here, they're coming over for lunch."

Like clock work, the boys arrived right on schedule, they didn't even miss a beat.

"Hey Mia." Leon said the first to march in

"Hey Le." She smiled

"Hey Mia." Jesse repeated following Leon

"Hi Jesse." She smiled sliding two plates their way and handing one to me

"Thanks girl." I said walking around the counter so that I could sit down and eat lunch.

"Hey sis." Dom said leaning over the counter to plant a kiss on Mia's cheek

"Hey." She said once again handing him a plate.

We all began eating, the boys took turns asking for more of this and that shoving loads of food into their mouths and laughing it up.

"Where's Vince?" asked Mia

It had been about a half hour since Dom had pulled in, Vince still wasn't here yet

"He's probably still messing with the Maxima back at the shop, he'll be here in a little bit." Dom said, but I could tell Mia was worried

After about another ten minutes I finally heard the maxima engine making the turn. Sure enough Vince pulled up with a Fat Burger package in his hands.

"Hey guys." He said sitting down between me and Leon

"Vince, I made you a sandwich." Mia said looking quite bitter at the sight of Vince with a box of fries in his hands

"Oh, I already bought food." He said not looking her in the eye, "Sorry I didn't ask if you want any guys."

Mia looked hurt, Vince loved her cooking, and up until a few weeks ago, when she dumped him, he almost never passed up on it.

"So what were you doing in that corner of yours all day miss Letty?" asked V

"Designing your maxima's new paint job ese." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"My maxima? Nah girl, I'ma junk that car, you need to start workin on my skyline." He said

"Actually." Dom cut in, "I think that you should keep the maxima Vince."

"Why, I wont ever drive it?"

"Well you would if you didn't have the Skyline." Said Dom

"But I do, don't I?" Vince said confused

"I want Leon to drive the Skyline." Dom said simply, as if it were no big deal.

Vince on the other hand looked as if he'd just been slapped in the face. He was silent for a moment, looking from Dom to Leon before speaking. "You want to give Leon the Skyline?" He asked

"Yes." Dom said calmly

"Why?" Vince asked

"He'd just fit better there, plus, I wanna lace it up you know, give it all the bells and whistles." Dom said

"And you couldn't do that with me driving it?" Vince said, getting riled

"I could, but I won't have time to make it run the way I want it to, Leon's gonna work on it, while you and I race, I think it's only fair that the one who builds the machine should drive it, don't you?"

"No, I don't, I won that car fair and square, and you wanna give it to Leon? This is so fucked man. We're supposed to be like brothers, since the third grade Dominic, how're you gonna do this to me?" Vince roared

"I need you racing with me Vince, and although you may want it, the skyline isn't the car for you. I'm sorry but the fact is I already gave the car to Leon. I registered them both, and the Skyline is in mine and Leon's name. It's done." Dom said

Vince looked around before his eyes fell on me.

"You knew about this didn't you, you knew Dom was gonna pass me up so you thought that you'd go ahead and fix up my car and that would make it all better?" he asked

"No, Dom told me to design the cars, I didn't fit the sketch to the car, I did it to the driver, see." I showed him the picture that was supposed to be his

"Yeah, I see. I see that you all just fucked me over!" Vince shouted

The customers in the store were starting to notice now, and Mia tried to distract them.

"Vince, I didn't know shit about this brother, if you want the Skyline, you can have it, I'm happy with my Chevelle anyway." Leon said trying to soothe the angry bear.

"Oh, so now you're gonna pity me, but it don't matter who drives it right? Cause Dom chose you?" Vince said

"No man, I just don't want you all hurt over this, look man I'm not tryna fuck with you." Leon said

Vince lunged at my brother so quickly, he'd knocked him onto the floor before I realized they'd moved.

Leon was on bottom, but h was doing a pretty good job of blocking Vince's wild attack. Dom and Jesse rushed forward and hauled Vince back off Leon.

"Vince, that's enough go for a drive man." Dom shouted at him

Vince ignored him and took another lunge for Leon

"DON'T PUSH IT, YOU'LL EMBARRAS ME!" Dom bellowed

"fuck it!" Vince said storming off towards his car.

When he was gone, we all sat there and stared, what had just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys with in the next couple chapters the racing and heists are gonna start up, so stick with me, read and review**


	29. Chapter 29

The Beginning of the End Part 2

At around 11 that night, after we'd all gone home and eaten, Dom finally sent Jesse and I out to look for Vince, He'd taken off after Dom told him to go for a drive and never came back. It wasn't uncommon for Vince to go out on his rants for a long period of time, but when he missed dinner, we all got worried.

"You think he'd be near the bridge?" Jesse's voice rang through my cell as we sped down the busy streets of LA.

"He could be half way to San Francisco by now." I said

"Well why don't you go look for places you think he'd be, and I'll go look around and see if he's near the bridge?" Jesse asked

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the fort in an hour if you don't find him." I said and hung up.

I drove around near the park Tony used to take us to when we were kids. Then I drove past our old beach hide out from when we were kids. I drove everywhere I could think of, before it finally hit me. There was only one place that Vince would go, it was the same place he always went. Our old high school weight room. I sped off towards the school parking lot.

When I got there I was stumped, the doors were locked, but I knew that there was some way to get in. V did it all the time.

I walked around the far side of the building and found the small basement window that I was pretty sure V used to get in. Slowly I lowered my self through the window and into the men's locker room.

"Vince!" I called out the room was dark and empty and despite all that was happening it kind of freaked me out.

"Vince!" I called again as I wondered down the rows of lockers searching in the dark for the weight room door.

"I'm in here!" Someone finally called

I followed the voice and found a door with both faint light and some heavy metal playing in the background.

"Hey man, is this where you've been the whole time?" I asked him

He looked up at me from the bench he lay on, pushing a weighted bar up and down. "No, it's a Wednesday, there were people here until about 7." He said

"So where'd you go?" I asked

"I went on a drive, got all the way to the bridge before I decided to turn around and come here." Said Vince

"What were you doing at the bridge?" I asked hoping he'd say that he was going to look at the water.

"I was gonna take off." He said

"Are you still going to take off?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking about it. You gonna tell Dom I'm here?"

"No, he'd come get you, tell you to come back to the fort." I said

"So why are you here? Did Dom send you to come and find me?" He asked

I shook my head, knowing that if I told Vince the truth, he'd think I didn't care if he left or stayed.

"Then what?" He asked

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok, and if you don't want to come home I understand, just, I don't want you to do it because you think your doing this over a car."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked

"It means that you don't really care who drives the car, you're just pissed that Dom's been treating you different since he found out you and Mia broke up, and now you think him giving my brother that car is like him making some sort of full on statement about it. Am I right?"

"I'm pissed because the Toretto kids think they can make decisions about stuff and not have to deal with the consequences that every one else has." He growled

"Like Dom won't get any shit from any one for giving Leon that car, or no one has said anything to Mia about how unfair it was for her to dump you, right?" I asked

"You don't know shit Letty." He snapped tossing the heavy weight easily to the ground.

"Then explain it to me." I said

"We were together the night before, we fucked and the next morning she gets out of bed and tells me we're broken up and that she doesn't want to hold me back." He roared, "She just woke up and ran off, what the fuck am I supposed to say to her? That I'm sorry she hates me, or that I want to be friends, I love her way too much to just be friends Letty."

I looked at his face red with anger, but also his eyed, glazed over in sorrow.

"She was all I had Lett, when shit hit the fan she was the one think I held on to. How can she just up and leave?" He said, softly this time

"I guess life isn't fair man, but Mia being a bitch has nothing to do with you. She's gonna do what she wants, and we're all just along for the ride." I soothed, "Come home, eat something, make your self nice and comfortable and try to survive with her there, because I would hate to loose you V." I said

"You think Leon's gonna have a bruise?" He asked

"OH Yeah!" I joked laughing a little

* * *

"Dominic man, I've called Letty seven times man and still no answer." Jesse said walking back and forth across the living room

It was almost two in the morning and Letty was still not home, and what was worse was that she wasn't answering anyone's calls.

"This is crazy Dom, if you'd just given Vince the car…" Mia said before Dom jumped in

"This isn't my fault Mia, he's been on edge for weeks, and you have no one to blame for that but your self."

"Dom, Vince has always been temperamental." Mia said trying to defend her self

"Nah dawg, not like that, I've never seen him flip like that before." Leon chimed in

They sat and waited patiently for hours, until around six the next morning, Both Vince and Letty pulled up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dom shouted running up to kiss Letty

"We went for a drive, and then we got ice cream, right V?" I said

"Yeah, right." Vince mumbled

"How ya feelin man, we were worried about you, we've been waiting and looking for you for hours." Jesse said sounding like the ADD was taking a toll on him.

"Yeah well I'm fine, and I'm here." Vince said offering Jess a half smile

"Vince, I want to talk to you about something." Dom said. He sounded like he was going to try to be firm with Vince again, and I braced my self knowing it wouldn't work.

"Not tonight okay man, I got a lot on my mind." Vince said

"Vince…" Dom started

I squeezed his arm. Now wasn't the time

"Let's talk tomorrow brother, get some sleep." Dom caved.

Vince nodded and walked in the house. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

* * *

January 7 was another day I'll never forget, because it was the day Dom got the first shipment of parts for our cars. The first shipment of parts, and the bill.

We'd been at the garage for almost three hours when it came and none of us had been ready for what we learned. The parts Harry got for us were a rushed order from Japan, and cost a hell of a lot of money. Dom's tab at Harry's had to be clear by the end of the month, and there was no way in hell we could find 87,000$ in three weeks.

"We could sell Leon's car." Vince offered, he and Dom and finally brushed the skyline issue under the rug and were getting along again.

"Yeah Dom, the Chevelle's been collecting dust for the past couple of days, I don't see why we can't sell it." Leon said

"If you're gonna sell anything sell the god damn charger, it's the one with the god damn curse." Mia called from her desk in the opposite corner of mine.

Dom looked at all the work we had scheduled for that month, even if we put every penny from the garage into the tab, we'd still be about 20,000$ short.

"We were getting by fine and I had to do something to fuck it up." Dom said about a half hour later in the garage office. He and I had been sitting there trying to find someway to get the money.

"We can't race for the money because the cars aren't in shape, there's no guarantee that we'd win, and we can't risk dropping deeper into the hole." I said

"We could sell the house?" Dom offered

"No, we couldn't we can't sell your house, and we can't sell the charger, but what if we sold my house?" I asked

"You don't own your house, your father does, and he might not want to sell it, he might want a place to go when he comes back." Dom said

"Dom, he hasn't been back since I called him for help after Tony passed, he's not coming back anytime soon. He won't care if we sell it." I assured him

"You would need the deed to the house Lett, it's not just as easy as here you go we're selling it." He warned

"I'll talk to my dad and see what he says. In the mean time, you and Leon fix the Chevelle and get ready to take it down town. We have to sell it." I told him

Dom looked at me and nodded before standing up and walking out of the office.

I walked over to his desk and shook the computer to life. Hoping to research reality laws before I called my dad; I wanted to do this one on my own. After about two and a half hours I found out that if my father signed the deed over to me or Leon we would have the power to sell the house, but there was no real way to tell how much the house was worth with out paying to have it upraised.

Reluctantly I picked up the phone and dialed my fathers number.

"Hello?" A woman answered on the first ring

"Hello?" I said confused

"Who is this?" she asked

"I'm looking for Hector Ortiz, do I have the wrong number or something?" I asked

"Oh, no your speaking to his wife, may I ask who's calling?" She said

I nearly dropped the phone and my heart fell. "Letty, and Leon, tell him that Letty is calling." I said hoarsely

"Alright one moment… here he is." She said

"Leticia, mija what's wrong." My fathers voice came through the phone.

"When did you get married?" I asked him

"Oh Letty, I knew I should have told you sooner, I just didn't want to upset you, Ally and I have been married for years now." He said

"Years?" I asked, "How many?"

"Almost 7." He said

"Seven Years! You weren't married three years ago when you came to LA." I said confused

"I actually was, I was married when I came to LA for your birthday." He said

"You got married and never thought to tell us!" I shouted.

Outside I could see both Dom and Leon walking towards the office door.

"Letty, you and Leon were still so attached to your mother, I didn't want to hurt you." My father soothed

"So you lied to me." I said

"Letty, we can talk about this more in a minute okay. Tell me why you called." He asked

"I need to deed to our house, I need you to sign it over to me." I said

"What do you need it for?" He asked

"I want to rent the house out, Leon and I were talking about it, but we need the deed." I said

"Are you serious Letty, or are you lying to me so that you can use that house in your next scheme?" he asked me

"I wouldn't talk to anyone about lying if I were you dad." I said

"Letty, I think you are being a bit unreasonable, Ally is a nice woman, and she really did want to be a part of your lives, it's just with all my work and our children, it was hard for me to get out and see you." He defended

"You have children with her?" I asked my voice cracking

"Yes, I have three boys. Your still my only little girl Lett." He said

"I've had a step mother and siblings that I never knew about for seven years! Are you out of your god damn mind dad?" I asked

Leon's eyes went wide when he heard this and both he and Dom stood frozen in shock.

"Letty, this isn't a conversation you and I should have on the phone." He said

"Yeah well had you stayed here and raised us rather that left us with the neighbor maybe we could have this conversation face to face. Tu no tienes un Corazon!" I screamed

"Letty, Ally and the boys and I will all fly out tomorrow morning, we'll be at the old house by tomorrow evening at the latest, I'll sign over the deed and we'll talk about this like people okay." He said

"You can come here if you want, but I don't want to deal with you." I said

"Letty honey please try to understand. I'm sure if we go to Lompoc and see Dom he'll tell you to forgive me." He cooed

"He got out." I said

"What? When?" My father asked

"A few months ago, we tried to call you, but we couldn't find you, it took Leon days to track down this number, but we've never had to use it." I said bitterly

"Letty I think we need to talk later, when your more ready to accept this." He said

"Yeah," I snarled, "you're right, call back on the twelfth of never."

"Letty." He said, but I'd hung up before I could hear the rest.

Leon's POV

Letty had stormed out of the room like a mad woman, and Dom left me in the office to chase after her.

The office phone broke my thoughts with it's loud ring, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Leon." My fathers deep voice rang in my ear

"Hi papa." I said

"Where's your sister?" He asked me

"She went for a ride with Dom I think."

"Leon I'm coming in tomorrow, Ally is already working on getting us tickets." He said

"Call before you get to the house okay." I said

"Sure son." He said

"I wanna make sure I take all the bullets out of Letty's gun." I said, it was meant to be a joke, but we both knew that it may be something I actually had to do.

"I love you son." He told me

"sure you do dad." I said. And then I hung up.

* * *

**Thanks a million for all the reviwes, hope you like this chapter, please keep the reviews coming :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Daddy Dearest

Letty's POV

My brother left the house the next day around four in the afternoon, both Vince and Dom went with him, but I refused.

"Letty, you should at least come down and meat this woman." Mia scolded  
"Mia, I already told you that I don't want to meet them and I don't want them to meet me. I don't want them here." I said

"Letty, Leon's already called twice, they're just down the street. They're almost here can't you just please get dressed and come down here." Mia begged pounding on the bedroom door.

"Mia, the only way I'm coming out is if you give me my keys and let me go for a drive." I said

"Letty, Dom wants a family dinner, and that can't happen unless you come down stairs and meet your father." She tried

"No."

"Letty I don't get it, he was so important to you, so he's married why does it matter?"

"Would you be pissed if you found out your father got married and told you nothing about it for seven years?" I asked

"Yes I'd be pissed, but I'd at least want to hear him out." She pleaded

"Letty, if you don't come meet him, you'll never get the chance to tell him what you think of him. You won't get a chance to cuss him out." Jesse said

I looked up at the door for the first time. Jesse did have a good point, it was a good idea for me to talk to him, give this broad and my father a piece of my mine.

"Fine." I growled, "give me five minutes." I caved

"Atta girl." Jesse called

It took my ten minutes to toss on a red corset tank and some tight jeans and run down the stairs, my long hair loose just as the cars pulled up.

"Thank you." Mia said hugging me quickly before walking outside to pay hostess. I trudged into the living room to wait with Jesse.

"Where is my beautiful girlfriend?" Dom called into the house

"I'm in the living room." I said

"You gonna come say hello?" He asked walking into the room.

"Nope. Tell them to go into the kitchen, I thought the whole point of this was to eat dinner." I said

"Baby, you have to promise to be nice." Dom said pulling me up off the couch and holding me to him.

"I don't have to be nice to anyone." I said

"If you do be nice I promise to give you a reward afterward." He said

"And will you punish me if I'm bad?" I asked

He chuckled a little.

"Letty, Dom, Jesse, Dinners ready, get out here." Mia said calling us out to the back yard.

I followed Dom, and smiled as Ace fell in line behind me.

"He knows which hand feeds him." Mia laughed as I sat down in between Dom and Leon.

"Letty, mija, you've grow so much, I swear you look just like your mother." My father said with a smile.

"Don't talk about my mother," I said coldly, "You gave up the right to talk about her when you abandoned us for this hussy." I said

My father looked as if he'd just been slapped, and Mia rushed to patch the silence that now covered the group.

"Well Hector, the last time I heard you were in San Juan, are you still there?"

"No, I haven't been in San Juan since a few months after I was last here." He said

"So where have you been, we tried for weeks until aunt Maria finally told us where you were, and gave us a number, it was like you dropped off the map. Well I guess now we know why." Leon said

"I live in Manhattan now actually, Ally's parents left us quite the pent house. You would all just die to see it." My father said

"So you gonna introduce everyone?" Vince asked I felt him nudge my leg under the table and I smiled, at least someone had my back.

"Oh yes of course. This lovely woman here next to me is my wife Ally, and next to her is her daughter Samantha, such a talent this girl, makes me and her mother so proud, of course there are the boys, the one next to Samantha is Alejandro, he just turned 16, then is his younger brother Antonio he's 14, and of course our baby boy Anthony, he's 4. He was named after your father Dominic, I wish Tony could have met him."

I looked the group up an down slowly while Dom and Mia began loading the table with food.

"Letty, your father tells me your into art, if you're ever in Manhattan, you should let Sam and I take you to the metro-museum." Ally said in a sticky sweet tone

"I don't think I'll ever have the kind of cash it would take to fly to New York, and my car isn't going to be abused over a drive that far." I said not even looking in her direction

"Oh please, your father could easily pay for a ticket. With the kind of money he's been making I'm surprised you're all still living in this dump."  
I felt both Dom and Leon tense up at her words. This was our home, it was the only place we were safe and comfortable, it was our place.

"Honey, Tony and I built this house with our bare hands, Dom had just been born and Leon was on the way, this house was Tony's pride and joy, and the kids feel so much for it." My father scolded

"Hey dad?" Leon said suddenly

"What's up son?"

"How much does the military pay?" Leon asked

My father looked as if he's seen a ghost. "Well Le, you see the thing is I haven't really been working for the military, I never did." He stuttered

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Well there's a shock."

"What the hell have you been doing? Where have you been all this time?" My brother roared

"I own a small company in the Dominican Republic, but we're currently relocating to Mexico." My father answered

"So you could have been here with us our whole lives but you chose to skip off the moment mom died? You told us that you needed to work in the military because it would make us able to survive on one income alone." Leon shouted

"Son, Letty, I don't think this is something we should be discussing here, this is more of a private family affair." My father said trying to soothe us both

"Anything you have to say to them you can say in front of all of us. In case you haven't noticed, we're more family to them then you have ever been." Dom said sternly speaking for the first time

"Toretto I don't think that you want to get involved with this especially since I'm so sweetly allowing you to sleep with my daughter." My father hissed

"Allowing? you abandoned me when I was seven years old. You don't have the right to "allow" me to do anything." I said

My fathers jaw dropped open and his wife gasped.

"I think we should go inside and have a discussion." Dom ordered, and with out a word the team got up, and my father and his "family" followed.

We took our seats in the living room and Dom started talking.

"Look I know that there's a lot that hasn't been said here, but I don't want to have to clean up the mess after your gone, Hector, so maybe it would be best if you signed over the deed to Ama's old house and be on your way."

"I said nothing when you got locked up and I had to clean your mess." My father bit out

"That isn't what we're talking about." Leon snapped

""Letty, may I have a word with you?" Ally spoke to me for the first time

She stood and I mimicked her turning on my heel and stomping towards the kitchen.

"You are your father's pride and joy you know." She said

"Yeah, such a joy that he ditched me for you all right?" I said with an ironic laugh

"He still talks about your mother all the time you know?" She said to me

"Yeah well I'm sure she's damned him to hell for this one." I scoffed

"He talks about you a lot too, in fact my own daughter is a little jealous, he's raised her since she was three years old, and still she has to compete with a girl she's never met for his attention. And now she meets you, and the first thing she whispers to me at dinner is, what's so good about her."

"Are you here to try and insult me?" I asked

"No, I just want to make sure that you understand how much your father loves you." She said

"Nothing you say will convince me that my fathers not a jerk, he abandoned me, and I'm his flesh and blood. If he could do that to me and my brother, it's just a matter of time till he does the same thing to you." I snapped

"Your father and I are in love Leticia, and weather or not you want to accept it, my family and I are a part of his life now, you just need to accept it and move on." She said

"No, my father needs to sign over the deed to my house, and you all need to leave, he has no claim to us anymore, and after that house is gone, I don't ever want to see any of you again."

I saw her blinking back tears and it made me want to slap her.

"I have never understood why your father ran to you at your beck and call, and I never will. Why he thinks your so amazing I won't ever understand, you're a little bitch." She said sadly

"And you're the other woman who he's found to make help him sleep at night, but no matter what happens, you'll never compare to my mother to him."

Tears ran down her face as she hurried out the kitchen and in to the living room.

* * *

**Alright guys, read and review cuz whats next is the DRAMARAMA**


	31. Chapter 31

Jump!

Leon and My father both looked up at Ally the moment she walked in. Leon looked completely numb, as if it didn't matter to him why she was sobbing but that he wanted to understand what was happening. My father on the other hand looked livid.

"This entire evening was about you two coming back to New York with me, how can I invite you into my home when you can't even respect my wife?" He roared

"You can't, so don't." Leon said

"Son, I'm your father, I'm going to do what's best for you, and it's obvious that you and Letty living with a convict and a bunch of misfits hasn't done much for you." My father bit out

"You fucking prick, you abandoned us, you left us here for years, and now you want us to be a part of your family?" I screamed

"Letty, I am still you father, and I want what's best for you. New York has colleges and art schools, you could find a nice man get married, have a life, you don't have to slave away in some grease pit day after day, you could have the world, and I'm trying to give it to you."

"I don't want your world, I don't want your money, and I don't want your bull shit about what I could have, I have everything that I want, and I don't need you. All I need from you is the deed to my mothers house, so give it to me and leave!" I screamed

"Letty, think about the life you could have please." Ally said, she seemed to have found her voice again

"Why is it so hard for you people to get that I don't want anything you have, I don't need you! You think your better off then me, you still have to share your husband with his dead ex-wife and his daughter, you and your kids are jealous of people you've never even met. You live in a stuffy penthouse and you know nothing about life." I said bitterly

My father's eyes flashed with anger, and I could tell that he was more than a little angry.

"Letty that isn't any way to talk to us." He scolded

"Yeah well this isn't any way to treat your daughter, but I put up with it for the past seven years." I bit

He looked at me sadly and nodded. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a yellowed, folded piece of paper and handed it to me. Then he stood and looked at Dom and I.

"There's the deed, do with it what you want. And know that your making a mistake."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vince took my father and his brood back to his hotel that night, and the rest of us finished dinner in silence. Mia seemed disappointed that things didn't go as planned, while Dom seemed down right pissed. Leon left not long after he finished eating to lock himself in his bedroom.

"You know your father is right?" Dom said later when we were getting ready for bed

"What?" I asked confused

"You could have the world, you could get some rich handsome lawyer guy who bought you nice expensive gifts and took you on world trips." He said pulling back the covers on his side of the bed while I pulled back mine.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't know what to do with a guy like that, he'd probably open a door for me and I'd kick his ass for treating me like I'm glass." I said

"Maybe you should have taken him up on his offer." He said

"You want me to go to New York?" I asked

He shook his head and crawled into bed with me. "No, I just think that maybe you'd like it there."

"Yeah, cause then you could sleep with all the skanks you wanted right?"

"No baby, that's not it, it's just that I know you deserve better that what I can give you. I feel so guilty keeping you here." He whispered

"You're not keeping me anywhere Dom. You were gone for two years, I could have left easily, but I didn't, I want to stay here, to be here with you." I told him

"I know you do." He said

"Dom, promise me that we're together ok, always, ride or die." I said

I didn't know why but my heart was pounding, it was like my entire life was about to come to an end if he didn't promise me this.

"ride or die." He said softly

I smiled and snuggled into him. Forever.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

We'd moved everything out of my moms old house, and a few days ago we got paid for selling it. It was hard to do, but it had to be done.

Leon had called my dad and told him that he didn't want him to contact us, it was easier that way, a clean break.

"Dom?" I called when I got to the garage, Dom had cashed the check from my house yesterday and was going to balance out the books at the garage. He said he would be home late, but when I woke up this morning, it was clear that he never came home.

"Hey baby." He said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his lap. We sat at his desk with a mess of bills on the table.

"What's all this?" I asked

"The tab from Harry's, plus the fees for the garage, the bills for the café, and for the house, we don't really have the kinda cash we need here." He said roughly, I could here how sleepy he was.

"Dom, we just made over 300,000$ on my moms house, how can we still be in the hole?" I asked

"I don't know, it's like all at once all our money just disappeared, and if I don't come up with a way to get some soon, we're gonna have bill collectors on our ass, we could loose everything." He said sadly

"Do you think we could make more cash racing?"

"We could, but that would mean pouring more money into the cars, we gotta come up with something more predictable. We need a steady flow of income." He said

"Don't worry about it baby, we'll think of something, we always do." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I know, I just wish my dad were still around, he knew how to handle this stuff." He whispered

I leaned back and curled up into him, he held me against his chest with his chin on my head. We both just sat there, thinking. Dom was right, we needed Mr. T, but it was too late for that now, now it was Dom's turn to lead us, and I think he was wondering weather or not he could.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Letty, baby girl, you're not even paying attention, you're getting oil everywhere!" Leon shouted,

I looked down and sure enough I was holding the motor oil hose in my hand and pushing down on the pump, but there was no car beneath the hose, just the ground covered in oil.

"Sorry." I said quickly dropping a spare towel on the floor to clean up my mess.

"You okay? You've been a little off all day?" My brother asked me

Normally I would have been offended, but today I had a feeling he was right, I had been a little off.

"Yeah, I jus got a lot on my mind, that's all" I said looking at Dom through the office window, he was still trying to come up with something to dig us out of our money hole.

"Come on," Leon said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"For a drive," he answered, "I gotta show you something."

I followed him out the door and into his car wondering what could possibly be so important, that Leon had dragged me out of the garage for. We were half way out of LA when I finally got an answer.

"You see that truck?" Leon asked pointing at a big rig."

"Yeah?" I asked

"You know what's in it?" He asked

"No, what? Furniture and shit?" I asked

"No, it's got over a million dollars worth of electronic merchandise in it." My brother said

"Wow!" I said

"Yeah, you know what else?" he asked me

"What?"

"We could easily take all the merchandise from it right now." He said

I looked at him like he was on crack. What the fuck was Leon smoking

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Look around Letty, this highway is deserted, the only cars that ever drive down here, are big rigs, and whit no one watching, how easy would it be for us to get away with hi-jacking the truck with out anyone knowing?" he said

"It's illegal Leon!" I said

"So is street racing, but we do that once a week, think about it, I know Dom is loosing his mind trying to come up with a way to pay these bills. The skyline alone cost him 10g's. We could have his way out here, why not at least consider it." Leon coaxed

"Leon how would we even pull it off?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled. About a half hour later, my brain was soaking up Leon's nearly full proof hijacking plan.

According to Leon, he Dom, and I would drive three cars, his would be equipped with the new police scanner Dom got for the races, and we would all have 2-way radios. Jesse would ride with me, and we would be the first to pull in front of the truck while he and Dom pulled up along side boxing the truck in. Then I would have to slow the truck down a little, and Jesse would climb up out of the sun roof and shoot the spear gun into the passenger side window and pull the entire window pane out. Dom and I would switch places, Vince would come up from his sun roof and fire the spear gun into the trucks passenger seat, then once it was secure, V would jump onto the hood of the truck and climb in. He would use a tranquilizer gun to take out the driver, and then he would take control of the truck, we drive it somewhere unload the merchandise, and leave the truck and the driver to finish their rout.

My mind was boiling

"Leon, how did you come up with all of that?" I asked

"I was watching cartoons." He said seriously.

"and watching cartoons made you think of that?" I asked

"Yup." He said

"Leon, that's well thought out and all, but it could be really dangerous for us too." I said

"Look, I know you're thinking about what could go wrong, and trust me Reina, I've thought of it too, but it could be our way out. We'll listen to what Dom says tonight ok? And then we'll decide weather or not to tell him." Leon said just as we returned to the garage.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead, "Don't worry little sister, everything will be fine." He said

I nodded. Why was everything getting so out of control.

* * *

**Alright guys, they're talking about the trucks, anyone know whats comes next????**


	32. Chapter 32

The Things That Happen At Dinner

Dom finally called it quits and closed up shop around eight, and we all welcomed the chance to flee home for Mia's spicy chicken wings.

Dom left the Rx-7 in the garage and let me drive him home, but the whole ride he was silent. Finally when we parked in front of the his house he spoke.

"We're gonna have to sell the house." He said softly as I was about to open my door and get out.

"What?" I gasped hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"If we want to take care of this months tab, we have to sell the house, and even that's only a temporary fix. It's not great but it's the best I can come up with." He said

"Dom, there's gotta be something else we can do, something that won't rip the ground out from under us." I said

"Lett don't you think I've tried? I've done every thing I can think of, there's nothing else to do. The house has no mortgage, which means we would only gain if we sold it." He said

"I think I might have an idea." I muttered cursing god in heaven for putting us here.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked

"Leon and I went out for a drive earlier, and he took me on this one stretch of highway, it's the one that all the big rigs use to transport shit faster… any way, Leon has this idea, that could work, and bring in millions, there's only one problem." I said

He looked at me blankly and I continued

"It's illegal."

"What is he talking about doing, jumping on board and ripping off mac-trucks?" He asked

I looked at him guiltily

"Holy shit, you guys wanna rip off trucks?" He shouted

"Dom I know it sounds nuts, but Leon has this thought out pretty well, he's even got a friend down at a loading dock who would be willing to help us out." I said

"Letty, tell me you aren't actually considering this?" He said

"It's better than selling our house Dom! Our whole lives have been here, I don't know about you, but I'm willing to do whatever I have to if it means we get to keep it." I pleaded

"We could go to jail Letty, that's not something I'm going to subject you to. I'm a grown ass man and even I have nightmares about that place." He said

"We street race all the time, did it ever occur to you that that's illegal too? It's just as bad."

He rubbed his bald head in frustration and looked up at me.

"Tell me about this plan." He said

And I did. About a half an hour later Dom was staring at me wide eyed with a look of complete shock on his face.

"So basically we're gonna be going suicidal at 70mph?" he asked

"Gonna be? Does that mean we're doing it?" I asked

He looked up at me with sad eyes that told me all. We would do it, not because we wanted to, but because we had to. Because, it would hurt too much to leave our home, because it would kill him to see Mia packing their whole lives into boxes, and because none of us would be able to stand leaving the last place we felt close to Tony.

"You gonna tell Mia?" I asked, and he nodded

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ARE YOU NUTS? YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Mia screamed after Dom had told her about our newest job

"Mia, it's either try this or sell papa's house, I'm up between a rock and a hard place here." Dom said trying to calm her while passing me some chicken

"You've been out of prison for barely a year and already you're pulling shit that could get you sent back!" She screamed

"Mia think about it, it's a pretty good plan, it really could work." Leon said

"You're either on crack, or you just got off!" She yelled

"Look Mia, I know where your coming from, I don't want to do it, but I'm not gonna loose this house, this is the only place I've ever called home." Vince spoke up

"You guys are all okay with this?" She asked looking around the dinner table and finally stopping at me

"Mia, I don't want to do this either, but I have to." I said

"Well then the whole worlds going to shit Letty, cause you never HAVE to do anything you don't want to. I think you taught me that." She said

Slowly she stood up and walked out the door.

"I got it" I told the guys as I followed her.

I opened the back door and followed her and Ace down into the back yard.

"You know I always could count on you to help the guys see sense, I can't believe that you actually want to do this." She said not even turning to look at me

"Mia, this is so much more complicated than that ok? My brother and my boyfriend are going out there, how the hell can I sit home knowing that something bad could happen?" I asked

"The same way I do all the time. Dom wouldn't do it if you didn't go along with him, all it would take was for you to say no." She snapped

"We need the money, what do you want us to do?" I asked

"My dad would have never let this happen!" She bit out

"Yeah? Well your dad's gone Mi, he's dead, and nothing you, me, or Dom does is gonna bring him back." I shouted

"You're doing this because you want a chance to be one of the guys again." She said

"I'm doing this because I'm not letting some of the people I love most in the world go out there and hurt themselves." I corrected

"Letty this is a terrible idea, how am I supposed to just go along with it?" She asked

"Mia, we're gonna pull the first job tomorrow, it's like practice, and if it doesn't work well or we feel like it's too much of a risk, we'll stop with the whole idea." I said

"Letty." She said finally looking at her

"Mia, this is coming from Dom, you know my hands are tied once he makes a decision." I said

"Letty you're the only one he'll listen to at this point, why won't you at least try to talk him out of this?"

"Because I love him Mia, and I know how hard this is for him, I won't make it harder, and you shouldn't either." I said turning around and heading back to dinner.

What were we doing, I thought to my self

* * *

The next evening at the garage we were all tense, Leon's friend had managed to find three honda civics over night that were at the garage ready for modifications the next morning, and Vince, Dom, and Jesse spent the whole day installing everything they could think of, including nos. While Leon and I took care of the clients for the day, and Mia ran things at the café, we all had one thing on our minds.

When closing time rolled around, Dom called us all over.

"Alright guys, this is really short notice, but our contact wants to be sure we can do this, so we have to pull this one off." He said handing both Jesse and Vince their spear guns.

"Letty, you're driving Jesse, and he's pulling out the window, which means you need to do your best to get that truck to slow down, okay?" he said

"Alright." I said giving him a kiss and getting into the car to check out what I'd be working with

"Leon, we've got another scanner in your civic, so you better keep on it, make sure no one comes down on us, got it?" Dom said to Leon, and he simply nodded and jumped in his new sleek black ride

"V, you ready for this man?" Dom asked

"Yeah man, ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this man." I said

Dom looked at me and smiled sadly and I rolled down the window and called him over.

"I love you." I told him softly

"I love you too, please be careful." He said

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before getting in his own car.

We drove off past the fort and the café, realizing how much we were risking. Had I known then what I know now, I would have never let Dom go, I would have pleaded with Mia that we find another way, but as always, you never know when you're about to fuck your life up.

The entire night was a blur for me, I remember Jesse's feet on the back seat while he aimed the spear gun at the window, I remember my brother yelling for us to hurry it up, and I remember Dom, Vince, and Leon loading the three cars up with stolen merchandise. I wasn't sure where the big rig went, or where Vince got the pickup truck he used to help us drive the merchandise home.

I remember walking in to the house to find Mia sitting on the steps waiting for us. I remember Dom kissing my forehead and telling me to wait for him upstairs, but I was asleep before he got there. I fell asleep numb.

* * *

"Baby, it's almost noon." Dom's low voice rang in my ear the next day

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around, everything seemed so normal, as if what happened the night before had been a dream.

"Are we going to the garage today?" I asked sleepily

"No, Vince and I went to take care of the load from last night, we got paid a real pretty penny. I sent him and Jesse to go pay hector, and Mia went to put a little bit in the bank, and the rest in my dads safe. I thought you'd be up by now, but when Mia said you weren't I thought I'd come wake you." He said

"Oh"

"Did you sleep well baby?" He asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel kinda weird about last night, like I don't know guilty or something." I said

He looked at me sadly and snuggled under the covers with me. "You too huh?"

"You feel bad?" I asked

"A little, I had a dream last night, about your mom, she kept shaking her head at me, like she used to when I would fight with Mia, or lie or something, it was like she knew what we did and she was disappointed." He said

"I know we had to do it, and I know that next month Leon's friend is gonna want us to pull another job, but I just feel so sick about this." I admitted

"V said the same thing, he thinks that this isn't such a great idea, he feels like he's playing with dirty money."

"We are, that's the problem, my gut is telling me that this is wrong." I said

"Mine too, but what do we do about it?" he asked

"I don't know." I yawned

"We gotta race tonight baby, get some sleep ok?" he said kissing my forehead

I nodded and closed my eyes.

Maybe eventually we wouldn't feel so bad, but right now, the guilt sucked


	33. Chapter 33

When It All Falls Down

You wanna know the funny thing about the heists? After the fourth or fifth time, it didn't feel so dirty any more. Eventually it became addicting, like a bad habit we couldn't break, after the fifth one, we got more and more greedy, we started going twice a month, then three times, and by the end of the year, we sometimes ran jobs once or twice a week. We didn't see anything wrong with it, no one really got hurt, even Mia got used to it, she would watch the news and see the stories about the heists we'd pulled the night before and not even flinch, it was like we all led two separate lives.

I guess that's why things started to go down hill. After about a year of heists, when the money was really pouring in, Dom started going out; at first it was Dom and the guys, and then just Dom and Vince, and then just Dom. Eventually he started coming home later and later, and some nights he wouldn't come home at all.

We barely spoke, just the random small talk at home or in the garage. We were sort of robotic, he would kiss me good bye after dinner, and promise to make it an early night, and then when he got back, he would try to cover up the perfume on his shirt, or the hickys on his neck, and I would pretend not to notice. He would flirt with the skanks at the races, and I would bask in the attention of the other guys. A lot of people like to think that I was heart broken and depressed over Dom's behavior at the time, but the truth was that I was just numb, I did the same to him at times. I would come home in the early hours of the morning after drinking and a few quickies with random faces from what ever club I felt like that night, I wasn't hurt by Dom's cheating for the same reason he wasn't hurt by mine, we weren't Dom and Letty any more. We'd become different people, and even though the old Letty wished for nothing more than to hold her man again, new Letty saw nothing wrong.

Like all bad habits though, it takes something drastic to chance them, and nothing was more of a drastic change than Brian Earl Spillner.

I'll never forget the first time I met Brian, we'd decided to take a break for lunch and go see Mia at the café. Dom was pissed at me for spending the night at a frat party, so he took off long before us to go do paperwork at the garage. We pulled up as usual, and Leon, Jesse, Vince and I were bent over Vince's hood trying to figure out what was causing the nasty lag in his fuel injection when Vince noticed some white guy hitting on Mia.

Of course V being the over protective ass that he is, he had to go and hassle this guy until they were fighting out side.

"Will you do something Dom, I'm sick of this shit!" Mia screamed into Dom's back office

It didn't take a brain surgeon to know that Vince was getting on Mia's last nerve with his latest behavior towards her male companions.

"What the hell did you put in that sandwich?" Dom asked with a chuckle

"I'm not kidding Dom get out there!" She shrieked but he wasn't taking her seriously

"Dom!" I ordered

He looked and me and muttered "Okay." Before charging outside

Being Dom for course he broke up the fight no problem, threatening Vince and roughing up Brian. Ending with both guys leaving in a rage and a cloud of smoke.

"Why the hell do you let that guy in here every day Mia, you know all he wants to do is hit on you, and you know how Vince gets." Dom grumbled trudging back to his office.

"He wants a sandwich, not sex, geeze." Mia huffed

"How would you know?" Jesse teased

"Come on Jess, you've seen the guy's hair, he's obviously gay, either that or confused." Leon Joked

Dom and I both laughed it up, but Mia on the other hand seemed really insulted.

"You guys don't ever let anyone new get close enough to us to even manage to form any type of normal interaction. Some of us need friends too you know?" Mia huffed snatching her purse out from under the counter and marching her way towards the door.

"Oh come on Mi, we were just having a laugh, where you going?" Dom said trying to soothe her

"Home, so I can get ready for the stupid race of yours where I'm not allowed to talk to any one accept the people my idiotic big brother approves." She snapped before slamming her car door shut.

"So is it safe to assume that she likes this guy?" Leon asked, all three of the guys looked at me like they needed some sort of answer.

"No shit sherlocks." I rolled my eyes

They simply stared after Mia's Acura until it was time to go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got home Mia was holed up in her room with the music blasting, so we just assumed that she didn't really want to talk.

Dom and I jumped in the shower and hurried to get dressed before Vince got back. I blew my hair dry, and curled the ends before I slipped a see through top over my black lace bra. While Dom was spraying some cologne on his muscle shirt.

"Lookin good baby!" he called as I walked back into our room

"You look pretty good your self." I said dryly, here goes another round of small talk I thought to my self

"You gonna race tonight, or just watch?" He asked so sweetly it caught me off guard

"Let's not do this ok?" I said tiredly

"Lett? When is this gonna end?" he asked

"When is what gonna end Dom?" I asked playing dumb

"When are we gonna stop doing this to our selves, it's like we're not even together anymore." He said

"Well maybe if you would lay off the skanks we wouldn't be in this mess." I scoffed walking over to my dresser and grabbing my dog tags and fastening them around my neck.

"Maybe if you stopped partying all night with those guys we wouldn't be in this mess." He snapped back.

"Yeah well you started it." I grumbled

"It doesn't matter who started it Letty, things have been so bad for the past few months it's really starting to worry me." He said

"Starting to worry you? Dom you haven't even told me you loved me in almost a year. Why don't we just spare our selves the heartache and end this." I said with out thinking

Dom's eyes widened with shock and hurt, "Is that what you want Letty?" He asked

I looked at him and felt my stomach pitch. Why the hell did I say that, was I out of my mind? There was nothing in the world I wanted more than Dom.

"No." I rasped

"Then tell me how to fix it Lett? We have to do something, because I'm loosing you, and it sucks." He said coming a bit closer to me.

He reached out his hand and I took it, slowly moving toward him.

"I need to know one thing Dom." I said

"What?" He mumbled his eyes darting between my eyes and my lips

"Are any of them better than me?" I whispered as he finally pulled me into him

"No." he said.

With that I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. For real. For the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Let's get going." He said smiling at me.

"No skanks." I warned

"No busters." He replied

I nodded and looked at the floor.

Dom lifted my chin and looked at me. "I love you Letty." He said firmly

"I love you too." I said

And we were off to the races.

* * *

Now you all know how then next part goes. Brian and Dom race, Brian gets his ass kicked, cops bust up the race, and we head to the house for our party.

On the ride home, I must say that I was a little upset. Mia rode with me and we took off towards the house at top speed. I couldn't get my mind off the skanks at the race with their hands all over Dom. Normally I would have ignored it, but after the talk we'd just had before the race, I felt like it was sort of betrayal.

When we pulled up to the house, Mia scurried up the steps to her room, mumbling about organic chem. homework, while I sat outside for a bit searching for Dom's car. Finally after about a half hour I decided to round up the team and go looking for him.

"Vince, you heard from Dom?" I said ignoring the skanks in his lap, one of which had hit on Dom earlier

"No, he left his phone in the kitchen, but don't worry Lett, he probably left the car in the old warehouse and decided to walk home." V said

I looked at him for a while and then nodded, deciding to kill time waiting with some Corona and Jesse's new car game.

I didn't really notice how much time went by, but I know that by the time he walked through the door, I was finishing up my sixth game.

"Yo Dom we was just about to come looking for you man." Leon stammered just as a very Dom knocked his Corona out of his hands.

"Yo Dom, what's the buster doing here?" V yelled

"The buster kept me out of handcuffs." Dom roared

I looked at him shocked.

Dom and the boys continued their exchange for a while before I stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Am I okay?" He replied incredulously

"It was just a question." I said to him as he sat talking to the boys again

"What girls are here?" He asked Leon

"Oh we got tons, take your pick, you want mine?" Leon said

I glared at my brother. "You need to shut the eff up." I warned him

"You look a little tired," I continued, addressing Dom, "Why don't we go upstairs and you can give me a massage."

"Look at all our guests." He said gesturing towards the room around us.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you give me a massage." I said a bit more firm this time

Dom complied, stopping on the way up to remind Brian about the debt he owed Dom.

"So why did you drag me away from the party again?" Dom chuckled lightly

"I want to talk to you Dominic." I said crawling into our bed and leaning my back against the head board

"What's wrong?" He asked mimicking my actions and sitting next to me

"The skanks at the races Dom? Asking Leon what girls are here, when this girl, your girl is sitting right in front of you. There's something wrong with that." I said

"Letty I was just talking to them." He said taking my hand.

"I know, but I feel so lonely, I don't know." I mumbled

"Lett, you know I love you right?" He asked

"I think so." I mumbled

"Know so." He said

* * *

**Ok guys... we've hit the fun part... Let me know what you want to see next**


	34. Chapter 34

Picking It Up At Race Wars

Over the next month or so things around the fort started to look way better. Vince Leon and I were racing at least once a week while Dom took the month off to make sure the Rx-7 would have all it needed to decimate Johnny Tran at Race Wars. Mia and Brian (Much to V's dismay) seemed to be getting closer and closer, and the heists seemed to be going off with out a hitch. Even Dom and I had seemed a bit more at peace lately, no more random guys and definitely no more skanks.

The night before Race Wars, Dom came to bed a lot later then usual, and my mind immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Where were you?" I asked softly as he tried to roll into bed without disturbing me

"I was at the garage." He said pulling me into him

"What was her name?" I whispered

"Who's name?" he asked genuinely confused

"Was there a girl with you at the garage?" I asked him

"Letty, are you serious there's no girls, we've been over this, so many times we've been here so many times,." He sighed

"Well It's happened before Dom, it's not like I'm accusing you for no reason." I said

"Letty you know how much I love you, and you know that we've been over this." He scolded pulling me closer to him and rubbing his head along my arm.

"I love you too." I whispered

* * *

"Welcome to race wars." The guard said to me

"Thanks." I said trying my hardest to appear pleasant.

The truth was that I was a bit cranky, Dom and the guys had loaded the cars into the trailers early this morning and set off, leaving me to drive Mia's Accura. God how I hate that car.

We pulled up in front of our trailer and hopped into the desert sun.

"Hey Dominic." Mia called walking up to give her brother a hug

"Hey girls, you get here safely?" Leon asked coming to hug me.

"Yeah the ride was hell, and Letty hates my car, but it was pretty okay." Mia said

"How was the ride baby?" Dom asked me.

"I hate that Damn car, the fricken thing was giving me random problems all damned day." I said

"You wanna come inside, and I'll give you a massage?" He asked pulling me close to him by my belt loops.

"Nah, where's my baby, I think I'm gonna go ahead and get in a run before you all start with the tune ups." I said

"You sure?" He asked, I could tell he wasn't all that crazy about me leaving him to go race.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few." I said

I ran into the trailer and grabbed my keys off the key ring near the door. Then I climbed in my baby and headed for the race line. I ended up in line next to some creepy black guy who kept eyeing me up and making stupid cat calls.

"Baby, hey baby, shouldn't you be on the sidelines, I wouldn't want you to get exhaust on that pretty little face." He said

I rolled my eyes, who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Why don't you put your money when your mouth is?" I asked

"Why don't I race you for that sweet little ass?" he countered

"You want ass check Hollywood Boulevard, you want an adrenaline rush it'll be two large, right here, right now. What's it gonna be?" I said

He held up a wad of cash and showed it to me with a smile.

Haha poor sucker didn't understand that he was about to get his ass handed to him.

The ref gave us the okay, and we took off towards the finish line, but it wasn't even a contest, I led the whole way, and with NOS, I beat him by nearly two lengths.

I pulled over after I made my way back to the main grounds, and the punk just tossed the wad of cash into my window and walked off sulking, pissed because he'd lost to a girl.

I laughed all the way back to our trailer and jumped out of the car. I wasn't really stressed out anymore, now I was just excited to be out in the open air surrounded by cars.

"You feeling better babe?" Dom asked coming to kiss me on the cheek

"Awesome, my pocket just got 20 grand heavier babe." I said with a laugh

"Who'd you race?" He asked

"Some young punk who didn't really know how to use his car." I laughed

"Alright Let, that's great. Have you seen Tran's sorry ass yet?" Leon chirped from under the Skyline

"Nah, but he's here somewhere, I'd bet my life on it." I said

"So would I." Dom said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We spent the rest of that after noon waiting around for Tran, but when he finally showed up it was nothing good.

Jess had walked off while me, Dom, and the rest of the team were lounging around. After a while Leon stood up talking about going to look for Jesse, but the rest of us thought nothing of it.

"He's probably just out for a walk, you know how he get's. Maybe the ADD's giving him a hard time today." Dom said to the rest of us.

It wasn't like Jesse had never walked off on his own before, but when he and Leon came back we were all shocked

"Jesse, don't do it man." Brian tried once he learned than Jesse was gonna race Tran, but Jesse didn't even hear him.

"Visualize the win Jess, visualize the win." Leon told him as he got in the Jetta.

Mia and Vince looked at each other in shock.

Once again you know what happens. Jesse races for pinks, Johnny kicks his ass, and Jesse freaks out and flees the scene.

And the part that sucked the most was that we were pulling a job that night.

"Go fetch me my car." Johnny spat at Dom.

I could smell the fight coming on

"Hey, we're not on your block any more, you better watch who you're talking to like that." Dom said.

They continued to banter back and forth, but I wasn't paying attention to the words. I was watching the movements of their bodies. Preparing to hop in the middle if Johnny attacked first. Dom took the first swing and then all hell broke loose. Vince and the guards pushed hard against the crowd trying to keep them at bay. I could see Mia, still near the trailer trying to see what was happening, and I could see Brian swept up in the chaos trying to push through the crowd. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Lance Tran heading for Dom and Johnny who were still fighting on the ground.

"Oh hell no." I thought, "Not my man."

I pushed my weight into his face and layed into him hard knocking him down cold.

The guards separated Dom and Johnny and when things died down, we made our way back to the trailer to tape up Dom's knuckles and make sure that he was alright

"You really shouldn't have hit him." I scolded half heartedly. Deep inside I wanted him dead just as much as Dom

"Yeah, and you shouldn't have hit Lance, but you did, and so you can't really point a finger at me Lett." He said wincing as I poured alcohol onto his knuckles

"I guess not." I said softly

We sat in silence until I finished taping him up.

"You still want to run the job tonight?" I asked from the small trailer bathroom we were sharing

"We have to, Leon told his pal down at the yard this would be the last one, but he'll be pissed as hell if we back out of this one." He said

"We could tell him we don't feel comfortable going one man short." I said trying hard to convince him

"Letty this man wants his money, and men do some crazy things when they feel another person is in the way of their cash flow, please just do this with me, and don't give me any more grief about it." He grumbled

"Don't disrespect me Dominic, I'm simply telling you what you're getting into, are you aware that Vince has never made the jump twice, in one run, and we can't do it with only two cars. Have you thought this one through at all Dominic?" I asked  
"Of course I have Letty, can you just let me sleep and I'll figure everything through alright, we have to do it, I just need to figure out how." He shouted.

It was never in my nature to back down, but I decided that if Dom really wanted to risk all of our lives and freedom so that he didn't have to explain to some guy we barely knew that he wouldn't be getting his under the table black market pay day, then fine.

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the trailer. Shutting the door with out one word.

* * *

As always I wasn't the only one to stand up against Dom's stubborn decisions. Mia and even Leon had something to say.

"I'm asking you not to go." Mia pleaded in tears and we loaded the cars, my heart went out to her, but honestly I was so fed up with Dom I didn't even bother speaking.

"Mia I'm doing this for us." He tried

The little voice in my head screamed out LIE but I kept my mouth shut.

"You're doing this for you Dom." She screamed

But Dom wouldn't hear her. We got in our cars and drove off for the warehouse to pick up the civics.

"This doesn't feel right dawg." Leon said as we loaded up

"We shouldn't be doing this whit out Jesse man, it just ain't right man." I told him

"Stop saying that." Dom scolded

* * *

Mia's POV

The drive over with Brian was the most difficult thing that had ever happened to me. Here was the man I could have swore I loved, one that I thought loved me, and he's telling me that it was all a lie. Thank kissing me and holding me and fucking me was all part of his little assignment. Yet here I was, riding shot gun in his car because he said he would help my brother. What on earth made me believe him was beyond me, but here I was.

By the time we got them in sight, I was already sick with worry, but what I saw as we got closer nearly made me sick.

"Letty's car!" I gasped as I watched Leon haul his baby sister out of her civic which was currently on it's roof.

"Oh my god." I gasped

Next I realized that there was an odd shaped figure hanging from the side of the truck.

"What's that?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's Vince." Brian said softly

My stomach just about fell out of my ass, how in the world had he gotten there, and more importantly how the hell was he supposed to get off with out killing himself.

Dom's car was neck and neck with Vince's dangling body, but there was the crack of a gun shot, and Dom began to fall behind rapidly.

"We have to help Vince!" I shouted, but Brian was already making his way.

Everything began to move quickly, first I took the wheel, then Brian jumped onto the truck, and then they were both in the car with me as we pulled over.

Dom ran up to us as we lay V on the ground and I began to examine his injuries.

"If we don't get him to an ambulance in ten minutes he's dead."

Dom agreed, and Brian made the call. Blowing his cover in the process.

I'm not sure what would have happened if Dom had had the time to beat the crap out of Brian, but I know I'm thankful he didn't.

We got in to the car and my anger and both Dom and Brian was put on hold when I got my first look at Letty. She was in better shape than Vince, but I wasn't sure by how much she looked pretty banged up and she kept drifting in and out of consciousness as we made our way back to the fort now two men short.

"I told you not to." I said to my brother when we were finally home standing in the driveway as he prepared the charger.

"Mia, I know and I'm really sorry." He started but I cut him off.

"You never even listened to what we had to say, this is your fault Dom, you got so greedy, why did you have to keep going, so many times I've begged you to stop, and you continue to ignore me." I said shaking my head and walking inside

* * *

Letty's POV

Everything hurt, my arms, my legs, and my back and abdomen were in so much pain.

"Letty baby, you have to grab the emergency bags, and pack your stuff too," Leon said

I did as I was told silently. Grabbing the bags of clothes Mia had packed in case a job went bad and we had to go on the run.

I already had all my bags and what not in my car at the warehouse, all I had to do was convince Leon to stop and get it.

"Mia is coming with us." I heard Leon tell Dom

"She doesn't want to go Le." Dom said

"Who gives a fuck Dominic, we can no longer do what we want." Leon growled

"She's gonna need time to pack." Dom said

"We're going to get the skyline, and then we're gonna double back and pick her up so that she can drive Letty and the Nissan down to a hospital in Baja." Leon said

I grabbed all my bags and forced my self not to cry as I carried them down the stairs.

"Letty" Dom called to me rushing to help me with the heavy load.

"Are you gonna meet us at the beach house in Baja, or are you gonna run off?" I asked.

"We'll have our night on the beach in Mexico baby, don't worry. I'm gonna have Hector and Edwin spring Vince as soon as they can, and then I'm gonna find Jesse, and we'll meet you down in Baja, by midnight." He said

"Dom, I'm scared." I said

"I know, I am too." He said

"Do you love me?" I asked him near tears

He smiled, "Do you really wanna know?" He asked

I smiled lightly as he kissed my forehead and began to help me load up the bags.

All the way to the warehouse all I could think was, damn ain't my life fucked up.

I really wish I had gotten wise then and learned to back off the crime rout.

* * *

**A/N: omg okay so i realize that it's been a year and a day since i've updated, but i actually just got back from oahu for spring break, i took some time off from school and my job, and my story here to go back home and see my sisters Dance at Merrie Monarch, i don't know if you know what that is, but it's really important to them so i went to watch, i actually only got back this morning, i wrote this chapter on my 9 hour flight, so sorry if it's a lil ruff.**

**any way please read and review, i don't know if anyone is still reading, but if not i plan to stop and try something different maybe? Idk Let me know**


	35. Chapter 35

The Lessons We Never Learned

Leon and I dumped all our bags in the trunk of the skyline and turned around to head back to the fort for Mia. I knew that Leon was angry at Dom for letting me get hurt, but I also knew that Leon knew how bad Dom felt. No matter how mad my brother felt I was sure he wouldn't ever try to make Dom feel worse about this.

"He's lucky you love him chica." Leon said

"Dom? Why?" I asked, my voice was hoarse, and even I could hear the pain that dripped through it.

"Because if you didn't I'd kill him." Leon chuckled brushing his hand against my cheek

"I don't think he's gonna make it to Mexico." I confessed

"Why not, he's not gonna stay here." Leon said

"He's either gonna get caught by Brian, or he's gonna run off on his own somewhere, but either way he'll leave me, I know it." I said

"You don't know that, you're forgetting that Dom loves you sis, don't think so much about it." I said

"I've already lost one person today Leon, I can't afford to keep my hopes up only to loose Dom too." I said

"What the hell do you mean Lett, Vince is gonna be fine he'll pull through like a trooper." He assured me

"I'm not talking about Vince." I said choking back tears, "I'm pregnant Leon." I said sadly

"You're what!" He shouted swerving into on coming traffic and nearly getting us run over.

"I found out about two months ago, I figured that I would tell every one after the last heist so that you all wouldn't worry, but my plan bit me in the ass." I cried

"Letty are you still… do you think it's possible that the baby's okay?" He asked

"NOT SINCE I'M BLEEDING OUT OF MY FUCKIN CROTCH LEON!" I screamed at him

I really shouldn't have yelled, I knew it wasn't his fault. Still I felt like someone should feel my pain too.

We sat the rest of the ride in silence, while I stared out the window and Leon shot glances at me from his seat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mia!" Leon called from the car at the house

"Mia let's go." He honked the horn

"Leon!" She shrieked running out of the house with her bags and what not hanging on her arms and tears staining her face.

"Leon it's Jesse, they medi-vaced him to Tijuana, he's been shot Leon we have to go to Mexico now." She rushed into the back seat

"What! Why did they take him all the way to Mexico, why not just take him to a hospital here?" I asked trying hard to sound strong

"Dominic told them too." Mia cried

"Why? What the hell is he thinking? Where is he?" Leon demanded

"He took off with Brian after Tran, Tran shot Jesse, and now Dominic's gonna kill him!" She cried.

She was literally trembling and I had no idea how to calm her.

"Let's go look for Dom." Leon sighed in frustration

"No, we're going to get my car and go to Mexico like we planned, if Dom is smart he'll meet us there, our job is to check in on Jesse." I said softly

Leon didn't argue, he knew it was hard for me to agree to leave Dom behind, but the fact of the matter was, Dom was a big boy, he could handle himself. Jesse was a little kid, not to mention he was extremely vulnerable right now. Dom would be fine with out us, Jesse needed us, so we would go to Jesse.

It was the longest car ride of my life, in fact I wasn't sure if we'd even make it to Tijuana the way Mia was driving. She was still shaking uncontrollably, but she'd managed to get us across the boarder without too much trauma, and I could now see the dull glow of lights in the Mexican city.

"What's the hospital called?" Leon's voice came through over the two way.

"I'm not sure." Said Mia, "I think it's the San Juan Hospital."

"Alright, take a right and it should be there." He told her.

She did as he said and we pulled into a hospital parking lot.

"Come on Letty, we've got to get you checked out too." She said helping me out of the car.

It hurt like hell to walk, I mean it killed me, it was like someone was inside of me ripping and clawing at my bones and muscles.

"Hola bienvenidos al Hospital San Juan de Tijuana. Cómo podemos ayudar esta noche?" Said the woman at the counter. (Hello welcome to the Saint Juan Hospital of Tijuana. How may we help you this evening?)

Leon explained to the woman what we were there for in Spanish, the nurse had me wheeled off to see the doctor as soon as Leon finished.

"Tu hablas espanol?" The doctor asked, she was a small old looking Mexican woman with a huge smiled.

"Si." I managed

"Bien entonces, dime cuál es el problema?" She asked

(Alright then, tell me what the problem is?)

"Tuve un accidente, volcó mi coche. Ahora todo me cuerpo duele." I explained

(I had and accident, flipped my car, and now my whole body hurts.)

"Voy a comenzar una ecografía para controlar su abdomen." She said and i nodded as she rolled the ultrasound machine over.

I lay still for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke,

"You've cracked two rib's Ms." She said in think accented English

"Oh." Was all I could say

"Were you aware that you were pregnant?" she asked  
"Yes." I said

"I apologize but it seems like the baby didn't withstand your crash. I'll call the abortionist in here later on so that they can remove the fetus, and a nurse will be in later to tape up your ribs. I'm gonna prescribe some pain meds and then I'm gonna send my nurse in to fit your left arm for a cast. I'd check it, but it's obviously broken so I'll just save you some pain and have it casted." She said

I nodded and she stepped out, leaving me to my thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mia's POV

Leon and I sat in the waiting room waiting patiently for the doctor to come out and speak to us. It seemed like hours before a short Mexican woman stepped into the room and called Leon's name.

"I'm Leon Ortiz." He said waving the doctor over.

"Hello, you are Leticia's brother yes?" The doctor asked

"Yes I'm her older brother Leon." He said

"I'm Dr. Fuentes, I was put in charge of your sisters health care this evening. She needs many procedures and a little mending, but the ultra sound and CT scan showed that there is no internal bleeding. On the sad side, I'm sure you were aware Ms. Ortiz was expecting a child, I'm afraid the baby did not make it through her ordeal, however, Ms. Ortiz should be just fine." The doctor said

Leon nodded and said his thank you's as if there was nothing he wasn't aware of. I on the other hand was in shock.

"You knew Letty was pregnant?" I asked

"Well yeah, she told me today, when we were coming back for you. She said she knew she lost the baby. She's real cut up about it." He said

"Leon you knew this and you didn't tell me, or Dom, or somebody!?" I shouted

"Mia calm down. Letty just told me she doesn't want Dom to know, and I frankly agree with her. He's already got Vince and Jesse's blood on his hands, do you really want to dump his unborn baby's blood on there too?" He said

"I can't believe this, you all should have listened to me. Letty should have refused to go, Dom couldn't have done it with out her, he would have had to stop and Letty's baby would still be alive." I said

"Letty couldn't have stopped Dom, Mia, he had his mind made up, it didn't matter what any of us said he would have done it alone if he had to." He told me, I knew it was true but it still made me sick to think of what Letty must feel.

* * *

Letty's POV

After about two and a half hours I was ready to go home, My whole mid section was wrapped and taped up, my forearm was in a very tasteful purple cast, and I now had a package of several different painkillers to take the edge off of any feeling I might have, god how I love Mexican medicine.

The abortionist came to remove my baby and things got a little dicey for me, but in the end I managed to hold it together. Now I was ready to throw all my attention towards Jesse.

I walked into the waiting room with a lot more ease as the first round of pain killers began to kick in.

"Did they have any news about him?" I asked Mia as he ran up to try to hug me.

"They said that the bullet didn't puncture his heart, but it got pretty close to some major arteries. They stopped the bleeding and stitched him up, and he'll be ready to go home in about two or three days." Leon beamed

I knew he was happy that Jesse was alright, and honestly so was I.

"Where is he now, can we see him?" I asked

"He's in recovery, and no we can't see him tonight, it's almost two in the morning visiting hours are way over. He needs to get some rest, but we'll come and see him tomorrow ok." Mia assured me

I nodded and allowed them to lead me out to the car.

"I can't believe all the medication they gave you Letty, you'd better not take that stuff unless you need it, it looks pretty heavy" Leon warned

"It's not that strong, I took to of that oxy whatever after they finished taping me up, and I feel like I could run a few miles." I said

"Yeah that's the problem, when the meds wear off you're in extreme pain." He told me.

"Just take us to Baja." I said with a laugh.

We drove till the sun started to turn the sky pink and finally we were in the pretty little beach town. I was so tired I fell asleep before we got to the house, so I missed the big surprise.

"Letty, babe wake up." Dom whispered shaking me a little

"Dom?" I asked half asleep.

"Didn't think I'd beat you here did you?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm dreaming." I said closing my eyes once more

I felt his strong arms lift me out of my seat and begin walking me towards the house. I could feel him taking us up stairs, but I didn't open my eyes, if it was a dream I would hold on to it for as long as I could.

* * *

**Okay guys i need help with two things, one i need some ideas as to how i'm gonna get Vince down to mexico, and two i need help creating a love interest for our pal Jesse, i've decided that i don't want him to be lonely. I also want Leon to get married somewhere down the line in this story, so just give me a few ideas, you know, basic stuff, names, what the look like, how old they are, what they do, where they're from, what the hell they're doing in mexico that sort of thing.**


	36. Chapter 36

What Now? 

Brian's POV

After Dom took off I had a lot of questions to answer, starting with how the hell Dom and the Team managed to get away.

So what did I do? Well I lied. I told Bilkins that it was in fact Johnny Tran who'd been ripping off the trucks, and the reason he didn't have the stolen merchandise was because he was selling it on the black market to his boss and only getting a small cut. It all fit well accept for one thing, how did Toretto fit in?

I told Bilkins that Toretto had been blackmailed by Tran and that he knew about the heists but was tricked into keeping Tran's secret. Bilkins however wanted more proof, he wanted Toretto to come in for questioning, and to explain why Toretto was providing Johnny Tran with cars for the Heist. In Bilkins eyes Dom wasn't guilty, but he was deffinately not innocent. He wanted Dom to agree to 2 years in Lompoc with out parol in exchange for a clean record. When I asked why he told me because he was sure that Dom had more to do with the heists than planned.

"I want you to bring him in for questioning O'Conner." Bilkins told me after my debriefing

"Look man I'd be more than happy to try and help out, but I really can't bring you an innocent man so that you can make him guilty just because of his track record." I said

"Either bring me Toretto, or turn in your gun and badge O'Conner, it's that simple." He told me

I was between a rock and a hard place, give him what he wanted or protect the man who'd taught me more than anyone on the planet.

I unstrapped my gun and placed it and my badge on the table in front of me.

"It's been a pleasure working with you." I said

And with that I left.

It took me a long time to figure things out. I loved Mia, I was sure I did, but still there was so much that I didn't really understand. Dom and Mia and their family, they were good people, but what they did was so wrong, they were the bad guys, and yet I let them off the hook, why? I was now left with no where to go. I couldn't go back to the fort, there was no one there, and any way even if they were home none of them would let me in.

I couldn't stay in LA. Very soon every cop in town was gonna have questions for me, and there was no way in hell for me to protect the team if I was getting hammered by my ex-pals.

Mexico was out of the question. If Dom got word of me staying there he would trip, and I rather appreciated my face the way it was.

I could get on a plane and take off to somewhere exotic, but that would make it look like I was running, which would seem guilty, which I didn't want.

I knew I would have to get Vince out of the city soon. I'd already called the doctor and told them that as soon as V was stable he needed to be medi-vaced down to Tijuana, and they said they would be able to send him either tonight or tomorrow at the earliest.

I knew I had to get lost soon or I would have hell to pay. Yet leaving LA seemed like a bad idea.

Finally after hours of simply cruising around. I made my choice. I headed to my apartment to grab my things, and for the next seven days I drove straight across the country only stopping to eat, sleep, and piss.

I got to an interstate that gave me two choices, I could ride off to the hustle and bustle of New York, or I could high tail it to Miami.

That was a no brainer, Miami.

It took me a few hours to find a hotel and get settled in but once I did I was proud of my choice.


	37. Chapter 37

Some of The Strangest Places

Letty's POV

We'd hit rock bottom back in LA, all of us had lost everything we'd ever held dear. After Vince came down to Mexico, and Jesse came home, Mia headed back to LA. She called to tell us what was new, like how med school was going for her, or who she and Hector had hired to help out at the garage, but other than that she seemed like a memory.

Vince was doing a lot better, he'd gone through a lot of physical therapy and was still on quite a bit of medication, but he seemed to be doing better.

Leon was another story, he wasn't so happy go lucky anymore. He took over the roll of responsible older sibling when Mia left, but we all could tell that his heart wasn't with us anymore. Dom thought that he needed to race more at first, but after about six months in Mexico, Leon was racing, and still moping.

Jesse's recovery was a bit slower than Vince's, he came home a bit to early and ended up back in the hospital a few weeks later with an infection of some sort He'd healed up pretty nicely though, all that was left was a small scar as a reminder, such a contrast to the mangled scar wrapping Vince's arm like an angry snake.

These day's we did what we could to keep it together, Dom had opened a garage, and we all sort of went through the motions. We tried to act like we would back home, and I worked, sometimes. But no matter how hard we tried, we knew it wasn't true, in reality we were fugitives.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Letty, you coming or not girl, I gotta get into Cabo by sundown!" Leon called from the kitchen.

I finished pulling on my boots and rushed down the stairs, "I'm here, I'm here!" I told him

"Took you long enough, we got parts coming into the barge tonight, and unless you want to deal with paying for parts that got lifted before we got there I suggest you hurry it up." He said

I followed him out the kitchen door and down the driveway.

"You wanna drive?" he asked me

"Sure." I said grabbing the keys from him and hopping into the skyline.

We drove for almost three hours before we pulled up to the barge, surprisingly we were almost two hours early.

"I don't know why you rushed me to get here, now we've gotta wait forever." I grumbled while he hopped out and lit his fifth cigarette of the trip.

"You just need to chill little sis, want a smoke?" He said offering the burning stick to me

"Cancer on a stick, no thanks." I said swatting away the smoke

"Suit your self." He laughed

I just rolled my eyes. The guys found it odd, but Vince and I didn't smoke, at all. Even Mia was known to light one up every now and again, but Vince and I never really got into it.

"If you want we can go to the diner across the street, see if we can't pick up a quick meal." He offered stamping the cigg out with his boot.

"Yeah, okay. Food sound's like a good idea." I said

We crossed the road and stepped into the diner. It wasn't really crowded, but there were a few people who had dropped in for a bite. We walked up to the counter and sat waiting for someone to come talk to us.

"Hey there, how can I help ya'll?" Said the waitress, she was tan with light brown hair and eyes that seemed to match both her hair and her skin.

"You speak English?" My genius brother asked

"Yeah, lot's of people do, you do too it seems." She chuckled eyeing up my brother as if she were trying to see if he was crazy or not.

"I just meant that we're in cabo, and you speak English, are you from the states?" he stammered

Again she laughed, "I'm from Puerto Rico, but I spent my high school years in New York. Where are you two from?" She asked

"LA." I chirped out trying to hurry the conversation a long.

"Wow, big city folk like me. What brings you all the way to Mexico, you running from the feds?" She asked

I shifted awkwardly in my chair, I knew she was joking, but it still made me uneasy.

"Nah, we moved a while ago, street racing is sort of our thing, and it's a lot more tolerated down here." Leon said saving us both

"That's cool, I'm pretty into car design, but it's taken me a while to get enough money to find cars to practice on, that's what I'm doing in this place." She said gesturing towards the diner

"Yeah? We got an advanced auto-shop, my boyfriend owns it, I bet if he liked some of your stuff he could give you a job no problem." I said

She looked at my brother, "You're not her boyfriend?"

"God no!" He said

"He's my brother." I laughed

"Well that's good to know." She blushed, "I'm Selena."

"I'm Leon, and this is my baby sister Letty." He said

"It's nice to meet you. You two hungry?" She asked

"Starving!" I exclaimed

"Alright, tell me what you want and I'll see what the kitchen can whip up." She smiled

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, make it a deluxe, with extra bacon a large fries, and a coke." I said

"And you?" She asked Leon

"I'll have the same but with a Corona, and your phone number." Leon said flirting shamelessly with her.

"Coming right up." She said winking at Leon.

Selena brought us our food a bit later and she and Leon talked more. I sat there simply watching my brother turn back into his charming old self, he seemed so happy to finally have someone paying attention to him, it made me happy to see him smile.

When we were done Leon paid the bill and looked across the road to see the barge pulling in.

"You still owe me a phone number." He told Selena

She blushed a little, "It's on your receipt, don't loose it gear head." She said

I walked out to give them a moment. Leon really seemed to like this girl so I decided not to be rude to her like I normally would, plus she seemed really cool.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Selena seems pretty cool huh?" Leon asked a little later when we were in the car near Baja.

"Yeah, she was really laid back. You like her?" I asked

"Yeah, she's really pretty, her eyes are almost haunting, you know." He said a grin fixed on his face

"Know who's eyes they remind me of?" I asked

"Who's?" he asked

"Mom's."

He thought for a moment and then nodded, still smiling.

"You should invite her over, I don't know if she'd make the drive though." I said

"She lives in Baja, not far from us, she drives to Cabo." He said

"Cool, then you should bring her around. You guys make any plans back at the diner?" I asked

"Yeah, she's a dancer, she wants to take me to some club tomorrow night, gave her the address and she said she'd be here at ten, you and Dom should tag along." I said

"I'll ask, but I don't think he'll go for it, he's been pretty glum lately." I grouched

"Exactly why you both should go."

"I'll ask." I said as we pulled up to the house.

* * *

I showered and got ready for bed in the bathroom down the hall since Dom and my bathroom was like off limits territory nowadays. I knew that was where he took the new race skanks to fuck them. I don't know how I felt about it, at first I was hurt, but then weak Letty took over and told me I should be thankful that it wasn't happening in our bed. Leon and Vince, even Jesse all knew, and they all protected him, they didn't want him in trouble, but at the same time they knew if I knew it would kill me. So I pretended to be clueless when Jesse would beg me not to go to bed early at a party.

I opened my bedroom door and found Dom sitting on the bed rubbing his bald head with both hands.

"Hey." I said tossing my clothes into the dirty laundry basket and walking over to my side of the bed

"You and Leon get the shipment ok?" He asked

"Yup." I said

"You guys do anything fun?" he asked

"Leon met a girl." I said

"Oh?" he asked

"Yeah, her name's Selena. She's taking him dancing tomorrow, and asked if we wanted to come with, I told Leon you probably wouldn't be into it, but he made me promise to ask anyway." I said

"Do you want to go?" he asked

"Not by my self, and if you don't want to go it's really fine, I'll find something around here for me to do." I said

"If you want to go we can go Letty, it's no big deal." He said flopping back onto the bed next to me.

"I guess I want to go." I said softly

He nodded and then rolled onto his side to face me.

"You tired?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

He wrapped his arm around my waist, but I cringed at his touch.

"What's the matter?" he asked me

I tried to ignore the feeling in my stomach, but I wasn't as convincing as I'd hoped.

"Nothing." I lied uselessly

His face studied me harshly and then he frowned. "You know, don't you?" he said

"Know what?" I asked my stomach wrapped up in knots

"About the girl from the races, I know what she's telling people, but it's not my baby Letty." He said sadly

My eyes nearly fell out of my head and a bolted up of bed. "Your what!?" I shouted

"Letty…" He started walking towards me, but I backed up further into the corner

"Don't touch me!" I screamed

"Letty let me explain." He said

"Did you fuck her too Dominic?" I asked, honestly I felt a little bad for this girl, I mean I hated her guts and I didn't even know her name.

"No, that's how I know it's not mine, Letty it's just a roomer baby, you know that I love you right?" He said

I looked hard at him. "No, you can't possibly love me if you bring everything with legs and a vagina up here to screw!" I screamed

He cringed and looked me straight in the face. He didn't deny it, he didn't try to convince me that it wasn't true. He just looked at me.

"Letty, I just didn't know what else to do." He said

"You mean other than fooling around behind my back?" I asked

"Everything's been so screwed up Letty, Vince and Jesse almost died, Leon's been holed up in his room barely speaking to anyone, and you kept looking at me the whole time you were getting better like it was all my fault." He said

"It was your fault, do you have any idea what I lost that day?" I screamed

"The same things we all lost Letty, and you weren't that hurt Lett, it was just your ribs and your arm, I mean God." He said

"You don't know shit Dominic!" I shouted

"What the hell are you talking about Leticia." He said stressing my full name.

"I was almost three months pregnant on that last heist Dom! I was gonna have a baby, and I got in that stupid car crash because you couldn't listen to me when I was telling you that I was scared, that I didn't want to do it!" I said tears threatening to spill over.

Dom stared at me slack-jawed. I'm not sure if he was hurt or just shocked, but a few moments after I finished speaking he knelt down on the floor and stared at it.

"Do you even care?" I snapped

He trembled and I immediately regretted yelling at him. Was he…crying?

He lifted his head to look at me, but the way he did it made it seem like his whole body was suddenly made of led.

"Girl or boy?" he said in a hoarse whisper

"I don't know, I never got the chance to find out." I said

He choked back a sob, and the tears came faster now, making a tiny puddle on the floor.

"You never told me, I didn't know, I wouldn't have gone had I known Letty." He sobbed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I held my breath, that was a question I wasn't ready for, I was never sure why I didn't tell Dom the moment I found out, but I knew that something in my gut told me not to, and so I didn't.

"It never seemed like the right time. I thought when we finished the heists things would settle down. You told me they would so I figured I should just keep my mouth shut." I said

He looked at me again and I felt like my world was falling apart. More tears fell from his eyes and I lost it. The sight of Dom broken was way too much for me, he was the strong one, the one who never let anything bother him. Yet, here he was crying over the child he'd lost that he never knew he'd had.

Walked over to the bed and lay down, burying my face in the pillow I cried my self to sleep.

I woke again sometime around mid-night and Dom was still on the floor, still crying.

"Dom, get some sleep." I said

"WHO ELSE KNEW!" he sobbed out loud

"Shh Dom." I scolded crawling to the foot board so I could look at him

"WHO!" he shouted

"Leon and Mia." I said

"You told them? Is that why they all hate me, Leon can't even stand to look at me!" he cried

"I didn't tell them, the doctor at the hospital did, they had to do some prosedures, and Leon needed to fill out some forms, he's my brother Dom. Mia was just there, I would have taken this secret to my grave." I said

"I'm a monster." He cried, "I killed my own baby."

My eyes widened and I froze. Dom your not a monster." I told him

"Do you hate me?" he asked after a long while

"No." I said honestly

"You should." He said sounding a bit more composed, "I hate me."

I felt for him I really did, and at that moment it didn't matter to me how many skanks there were, because for the first time, I knew in my heart that Dom was sorry. He was sorry about the baby, the heists, and everything else. He was so sorry.

"Dom, come to bed baby." I said

He looked up at me and nodded, slowly he stood up to his full height and balled his fists like a solider at attention trying to seem composed. I got out of bed again and walked over to him. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him.

"Forgive me?" he pleaded

I nodded my head, "always." I said

* * *

I woke up alone the next morning, which was rather shocking to me since the night before seemed like a huge break through with Dom.

Still I tried not to let it bother me that he didn't at least wake me and tell me he was going. I walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

There at the stove stood Dominic covered in flower and what looked like pancake batter from head to toe. Along side him was an equally as messy Jesse.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked forcing down a laugh.

"We're trying to make you pancakes." Dom said, his voice made me laugh, he sounded so focused

"Okay and why exactly are you guys all messed up, and why does the kitchen look like someone threw up on it?" I asked looking around at the batter covered counter tops.

"Making them from scratch is harder than it looks." Jesse said pouting

I gave in to my laughter and grabbed a dish rag from the kitchen drawer.

"You two should see your faces." I laughed wiping the gunk off of Jesse's face and trying to pick the batter out of his hair.

"Hey, we're trying here." Dom said holding the batter over the stove and tilting it slowly.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said

Dom was on a mission, and by the time Vince and Leon came downstairs he'd managed to actually produce a few that looked edible.

Leon was the first to take a bite and promptly spit out his portion. "Why the hell is it crunchy?" he asked poking at the half chewed heap with his fork

I cut up my pancakes and found his answer. "Dom, Jesse, when they say eggs they mean the yolk inside, not the whole thing."

Vince let out a loud cackle and both Dom and Jesse blushed

"We tried" Jesse protested.

"That you did." I said with a laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

Dance The Night Away!

Leon's POV

Letty and Dom spent the day in the dining room talking in hushed voices and hopefully working out one or too of their many issues. It was great or Vince, Jesse and I though because it meant we could abandon the work at the garage for a day and head out to _Muy Rapido _the car shop a few blocks down.

"You think Sr. Cortez is gonna have the new issue of Hot Rod?" Jesse asked

"I'm not sure man, but if he does I wanna check out the new Trans Am, I keep telling Dom that I wanna switch to American Muscle, especially since my .

Maxima's been causing me some major shit." Vince said as we pulled into the parking lot

We walked inside and looked around a little before old man Cortez waved us over to his counter.

"Oye, Leon, Jesse, Vince, isn't it work time?" He asked

"Nah, Dom's kissin my baby sisters ass today, so we took the day off, thought we'd come pay you a visit, how's the shop treating you?" I asked

"It's been fine, my youngest just came home last night, she was away at school in the states, but she's decided to finnish her last year at the university here instead, give's her a chance to help my son with some of the books around here." He said

"That's great, you know if she's any good with handling paper work, I'm sure Dom and Jesse would love a hand balancing things around the shop. Wouldn't you Jesse?" Asked Vince

"Yeah, me and Dom are both pretty bad at math actually, so the books down at the shop are our own personal brand of torture, Letty's good at it, but if Dom made her do it she'd pitch a fit." Jesse laughed

"Esta marvilloso, I will call my Sophia, she will be so happy to be away from this shop, I feel she is lonely here with most of her friends in the states." Cortez said

He rushed to the supply room to make his call while I laughed at Jesse and Vince.

"You two would lie like rugs to that old man, just fro a shot at his daughter?" I asked

"We don't know what you're talking about Le." Vince said

"You know very well that I've always handled the books at the garage, and that I really don't mind it." I said

"Well if you didn't have to we would be a lot more productive." Jesse piped in

"You're both lucky I'm feeling nice, otherwise I'd tell old man Cortez what little pervs you two are." I laughed again

Vince looked like he wanted to say something but he never got the chance because the moment he opened his mouth the shop door flew open and in rushed the whirlwind that I would later come to know as Sophia Cortez.

"Papa, que me llamó diez veces!" Said the girl,

She was very good looking in almost a haunting way. Her hair was black and her eyes were the brightest green I'd ever seen, she was extremely exotic in an odd way.

Vince looked disappointed, everyone knew that he preferred blondes with big boobs, but Jesse looked like he'd need some help picking his jaw up off the floor and getting the wood back in his pants.

"Oh, hello, you must be the americans my father was talking about, I'm Sophia." She said staring straight at Jesse's beanie clad face.

"I'm J-Jesse, and this is um… Lince and Veon." He stuttered

"Lince?" she asked looking at Vince

"It's Vince." He said shaking her hand, "moron." He said to Jesse

"So I'm guessing your name is Leon?" She asked me

"Yeah, Leon Ortiz." I smiled

She nodded and then looked toward her father who had emerged from his office.

"So I'm guessing you all have me here for a good reason?" I asked

"Yes actually, these boys work at a garage, they are the best mechanics in town, and they're looking for someone to help them balance their books, and help get all there plans together, I know your brother said he wanted you to work here for the experience, but I don't think that's really what you want to do. These boys have offered you a job." He told her

"Really?" She asked looking at Jesse

"Yeah sure, I mean, if you want it." He said

"Of course I do, I'd love to. Thank you so much." She said

"It's no big deal, if you want our boss and all the mechanics are going dancing tonight at the club downtown, you can tag along and maybe get to meet him outside of the work setting, maybe give you a proper introduction." Jesse said

"That sounds great, um could you maybe pick me up here?" She asked

"Sure, around eight?" Jesse asked

"That works great thank you." She said with a smile

We chatted up Mr. Cortez a bit more, and Jesse promised to be back next week to begin automating his shop system.

We bought a few things and took off for the house, by the time we got home it was almost seven.

"Dom, Letty we're home." I called when we got in the house

"Don't come in." Letty shouted from what I assumed was the dining room table

"Why not?" Jesse asked

"Jess if you wanna keep your eyes, you'll go into the kitchen and walk straight to the living room and down to the basement, do not come into the dining room!" She ordered and Dom laughed

"You two are nasty, I have to eat on that!" Vince yelled

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had a quick dinner and rushed upstairs to get ready for the club that night.

Letty came to lend me some help, but she wasn't really as good a hand as Mia would have been.

"How's this?" I asked

I had on a blue button down shirt on that was opened to show off my ab's and white wifebeater, and of course the baggy jeans."

"Yeah, that could work, it's not super dressy, but not to chill either, Mia would like it I think, so it must be ok." She said

I nodded and looked at her

She had on a short formfitting black dress and the highest gold heels I'd ever seen her wear. As much as the amount of skin she was showing bothered me, I had to admit that she reminded me of our mother when she was all pretty and dressed up.

"Don't even waste your breath, I'm not changing." She laughed patting my shoulder

"Oh I know, I just gotta deal with the fact that my baby sister is someone else's girl." I laughed

We walked up from the basement just as Vince and Dom came down the stairs, both of them looking cleaner than I'd seen them in years.

"Looking good baby." Dom said to Letty

She smiled and let him wrap and arm around her shoulders and lead her out.

"So are who's cars are we taking?" Vince asked

"Well, Dom and I will probably take his car, Jesse has to go pick up that girl from Cortez's shop, and Leon wants to go get his date, so looks like your on your own tonight V." Letty said

"Wow, love how you all out me the moment you find someone to screw, god I wish Mia was here." He said

We all laughed

After that I jumped into the skyline and took off, I had to go pick up my date

I tried not to shake when I rang her doorbell but I really couldn't help it

"Hey Leon." She said with a smile that made stars jealous

"Hi Selena, wow you look amazing." I said eyeing her

She had on a lavender strapless dress that hugged her every curve.

"Thanks, you look good too." She said

I took her hand, led her to the car and opened the door for her.

"Your paint job is tight, I'm so impressed by the decals, who did them?" She asked

"My baby sister, the one you met the other day." I said

"Wow, she's good." She said

"Ehh she's okay, these decals are almost three years old, design is not really her thing, she'd rather work under the hood with the boys." I said

"Cool, so where do you live?"

"All of us live in this huge house on the beach, My sister's boyfriend bought it for her before we came to Mexico as some sort of gift, and when we decided to all move it proved to be a great place to stay, there are still three extra rooms, and we each have our own." I said

"That's cool, a few years ago money got really tight for me, so I moved in with my sister and her husband. Earlier this month they got pregnant, so now my brother in law wants me out, he hates my life style, he thinks I should stop all the drawing and get a steady job, hence the diner." She explained

"Damn that's cold" I told her

"Yeah, so I've been on the look out for a new place to rent, money's still tight, but it's getting better, so I feel like it's time for me to stand on my own."

"That's cool. So, about this club?"

"Oh it's just this place me and my sister stumbled on a few years ago. If I'm not mistaken they've got one in LA, El Gato Negro. It's a franchise." She explained

"And it's a pretty good party scene?" He asked me

"The best in the city, my sister used to date the DJ, so I normally get to dance the night away when I show up." She said

I smiled, hopefully this girl could keep up with me, I had a love of dancing that had been practically beaten into me by my mother. Not ballet or anything, but I loved latin rhythms and dancing with hot girls.

"So you like to dance then?" I asked her

She nodded and smiled, "my mom was a dance teacher, my sister owns a studio near the mall."

"Wow that's really cool, Letty loves to dance, maybe we should come check it out." I said

"How old is Letty, she seems so much older than she looks." She asked

"She's only 23." I laughed

"Wow, she's two years younger than me." She said

"So then you're about my age, I'm gonna be 26 in a few months."

"Cool, I just turned 25 in June." She said

We would have kept talking for hours, but we pulled into the club and decided to head in and find the team.

We found Vince at the bar with a little Latina who looked like she was barely old enough to be in the club, and Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Sophia were all picking at a plate of nacho's at a big round booth in the corner.

"Hey Leon, who's your friend." Dom asked winking at me

"This is Selena, she's the girl from the diner Letty and I told you about." I said

"Hi." Said Selena

"Well you're hot, so what on earth are you doing with Leon?" Jesse teased

Selena simply blushed and said nothing

"Come on take up a seat girl, there's so much food here, help us eat and order a drink." Letty said sliding her and Dom into the middle of the booth.

Selena and I scooted in and began to take the chips off the plate.

"Hello can I get you two anything?" the waitress asked

"Just a corona for me." Selena said

I smiled, she would fit in perfectly with the team.

"And for you?" The waitress asked me

"the same." I said

She nodded and rushed off to go get a drink.

"I guess that's another thing we have in common." She said

I nodded "You keeping track?"

"Kind of."

"So Selena, Letty told me that you're quite the auto body designer?" Dom asked

"Oh yeah, um I'm kind of new to it though, it's hard to get cars to practice on so I don't get to work with them as much as I'd want to."

"You know we're a street racing team, a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. Letty designed our rides back in LA a few years ago, but I think we could use a change. How would you like to come work at the garage?" He asked

"Like for real?" She asked

"Well you could do our designs, and if I like them I'll keep you on, how about that. We've got all the equipment, all you'd have to do is draw and paint."

"That sounds great."

I smiled, I was glad Dom offered her a place in the garage, especially because I was hoping to keep her around for a while.

After the waitress brought back our drinks and Vince and the young Latina came over to join us, I decided that it was time for me to find out how good of a dancer this girl really was.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her

"Sure." She said

I took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. We began to move quickly to the fast reggaton beat. Gassolina was deffinately gonna be my favorite song after tonight.

Her perfect ass ground up against my hips and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't control my hard on.

"Looks like someone likes to dance a lot huh?" She laughed pushing her hips back harder to increase my torture.

"You don't know how hot you look right now." I whispered in her ear.

The music faded into Next's Too Close, and I was certain that my body was gonna go into meltdown. I mean god the hottest girl I'd ever seen has practically fucking me in the middle of the dance floor.

We danced for a while before I noticed Letty had Dom pinned up against the back wall and was giving him some erotic lap dance that I was sure would make it a long night for us, and Jesse and Sophia we're both dancing and moving to the beat. The girl had to have said something big, because in all the years I'd known Jesse I don't think I'd ever seen him dance.

"You ready for another drink?" I asked her

She nodded and took my hand as I led her over to the bar.

"Two corona's please?" I asked the bar tender

Selena took her drink in one hand and held my hand in the other as we walked back to our booth.

"So, you gonna take Dom up on his offer?" She asked

"I was thinking about it. Do you want me to?" She asked

"Of course I do, I would love to have a hot girl in the garage, one that wasn't my sister of course." I said pointing to Letty and Dom's dry humping session.

"How long have they been together?" She asked

"Since she was 16, so like eight years."

"Wow, that's a long time, I've never been in a relationship that long." She said

"How long was your longest relationship?"

"Three years, Roberto Arnaldo, what about you?"

"Four Years, Sarah Tran." I said

"Wow, four years is a long time, why'd you two split up?" She asked

I tried not to cringe to hard at the memory that thinking about Sarah brought back, after all I had been convinced that I loved her. "She slept with Dom." I said

"What, and you're still friends with him?" She asked

"He was drunk, and didn't know what he was doing. Plus she wanted him more than me. She was my first love so it was hard to get over I guess." I said tossing back half my beer.

"Wow, that's a lot to deal with, how did Letty take it?"

I smiled at the memory of Letty walking around the house with tons of gifts while Dom sat home alone wishing he treated her better. "She was pretty hard on him, they've been through hell and high water though those two, they won't ever split, not permanently, it'd kill them both."

"I'd love to have some one look at me the way he looks at her, I guess that's something you get over time, something you have to work at." She whispered

I turned my head to face hers and smiled, we were so close I could feel her breath on my face. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I meant for it to be a chaste peck, but the moment my lips touched hers the whole world raced faster, she was the most amazing kisser. Slowly I parted her lips, and our tongues danced together. It was the best kiss I'd had in a long time possibly the best kiss ever.

"Woah." She said after we came up for air

"Yeah, you… err you're really good at that." I laughed

"Thanks, you're not so bad your self." She said

"Leon, man there you are, Dom said to tell you that it's time to go, Letty's trashed, but we're gonna play cards and shit at the house if you wanna bring Selena.

I looked over at her and she nodded. "Sure I'd love to come, I just have to be home before dawn otherwise my brother-in-law will have a fit."

"You could just spend the night." I said with out thinking

"Oh, um Leon I don't mean to… I mean I just didn't think that you thought I was gonna you know, I just…" she stammered

"Oh god, no I just meant that If it gets two late, we have two spare rooms, you could crash in one tonight or something, not that we were gonna… no." I said

"Ok." She smiled grabbing her bag and her drink.

I slid out of the booth and helped her out as well.

"Thanks for telling me about this place, it's really great." I told her as I took her hand and began to lead her out of the club.

"No problem, thanks for buying me a drink and showing me such a good time. I had a blast." She laughed

I pulled her close and kissed her quickly, "You're welcome."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Selena's POV

Leon was amazing! Definitely boyfriend material, I mean he opened doors, he had a steady job, he didn't do drugs, and he wasn't some criminal running from the cops. We actually had a chance of starting a good life together.

His car was bitchin, at first I thought it would be hard to sit on the right side of the car without trying to drive, but actually it was pretty fun.

When we pulled up to his house, my eyes almost fell out of their sockets. This place was huge! I mean I guess it was practical with all the people who lived here, but Leon had said that Dom had originally bought it for just him and Letty. Dang.

"Your place is nice." I said

"Haha, it's not really mine, the upside to being on the team is that you don't really worry about to much money wise, your check goes into a general account that we all have access to, so the money for the bills comes from there too. The downside is, nothing is really yours, you share it with everyone else on the team." He said

I nodded as we stepped into their family room.

"Hey girl, we were getting ready to play truth or dare, come join us." Letty slurred from her place on the floor next to Dom

"Okay." I said

Leon and I sat next to each other at the coffee table and watched while Dom wrote every ones name on a piece of paper ripped it up and tossed it into the bowl. "Okay, you pull a name out of the bowl, if they pick truth everyone on the table has to answer, if they pick dare, they're on their own." He said

We all nodded and Letty leaned in to pull a name.

"V." She said

"Dare."

"Ok, hit your self in the nuts with a hammer." She said

"No way, man!" He shouted

"fine, then I dare you to go piss on the neighbors lawn." She said

He stood up laughing. "Anyone gonna come with me?" he asked

Dom stood and shook his head at Letty, "you pick the weirdest dares."

After Vince did his dare the guys joined us and it was Vince's turn to pick.

"Selena." He said

"Truth," there was no way I was gonna pick dare with this gang.

"Where's the wildest place you've ever had sex?" he asked

My eyes went wide.

"You have to answer." Vince teased

"Gee, um I don't know," I lied

"Oh come on, I guarantee I've been in weirder places than you have." Letty laughed

"Fine, my Chem teachers closet in the 10th grade." I blushed

"What?" Vince asked

"I was dating his son." I explained

They all nodded and now it was time for everyone to answer my question. Jesse went first.

"Dom and Letty's bed." He said

"What!?" Dom screamed

"Sophia, your turn." Leon said trying to ignore Dom and Jesse

"Yankee stadium, during a game." She said

That earned her some odd looks, but we moved on.

"Vince?" I asked

"Jesse's bed." Vince chuckled along with Dom and Leon

"Letty?" Jesse asked

"Office floor at the garage back in LA." She laughed

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Dom laughed

"Dom?" Leon asked

"Well Letty stole mine, so I guess the next one would be that love boat ride at Disneyland." Dom laughed

"OH YEAH!" Letty laughed

"You guys are sick." Jesse said

"Why?" Dom asked

"Because, that's a little kid ride!"

"Leon, you're the last to go."

"Mia's room when I was a freshman. There was tons of princess shit staring at me, and even worse, Mr. T caught me."

I laughed at him and so did everyone else.

Our game went on for hours, before Jesse and Sophia finally walked down to a guest room where she was gonna spend the night.

"You want me to take you home, or you wanna crash here?" He asked me

"I guess I'll stay, but do you think I could borrow something to sleep in?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll see if Dom's little sister has anything that would fit you, I'd offer you Letty's clothes, but wearing those would be like sleeping with Dom and I don't think you wanna do that." He laughed

He led me to his room and told me to use his shower, a little while later he came back with some cotton sleep shorts and what looked like one of his wife beaters.

"I hope you don't mind, but Mia didn't have a shirt here, so I just figured you could borrow one of mine?" He said

"Sure, it's fine." I said through the door as I slipped the clothes on.

I opened the door and stepped into the cold room.

"What are you a polar bear?" I asked him

"Nah, I'm just always warm, you want me to show you where you can sleep or do you wanna watch TV here with me for a little while?" he asked

"I'll watch with you, what's on?"

"I don't know?" He said pulling back the covers and climbing into his bead.

I crawled in next to him and snuggled up with him under the covers, after all I was freezing.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

That was the first night I spent in the arms of Leon Ortiz


	39. Chapter 39

Aftermath

Mia's POV

It'd been almost two years since I left my family in Mexico to come back to med school. At first when I got back to LA, I was happy, I was back in the house where I grew up, working in the Café, and doing what I had been doing my entire life. But days turned into weeks, then months, and before I knew it I was heading to my graduation and working at the county hospital.

I had moved on from all the drama that came with the heists, I'd learned how to live without my family. My life was comfortable, maybe a little boring, but I was ok.

The April morning started like any other, I walked to the mail box to get the mail, and was shocked when I found a wedding invitation.

"Hey Mia, I got your check from the garage." Hector called as he parked in the drive way

I nodded not able to speak.

"What's a matter loca?" he asked

"Brian's getting married." I said shocked

"What?" he asked

"You're cordially invited to attend the holy matrimony of Brian Earl O'Conner and Monica Delarosa Francesca Maria Fuentes on April 22, 2010 at the California Country Club in Los Angeles California. After the wedding we would love for you to join us at the Marriot Hotel for a wedding reception. We would love to have you and your family attend, please be sure to RSVP to Brian at 345-6770 or Monica at 223-5654." I read the invitation to him

"Brian's getting married?" He asked

I nodded showing him the picture of Brian in a button down shirt and shorts on the beach holding a very pretty Hispanic looking girl. "I think I want to go." I said

"It's this weekend, you don't have plans?" He asked

I shook my head, one of the down sides to living alone was that I never had plans.

Hector had to take off, so I decided to call and RSVP, thank god I got Monica's voice mail, because I could not have called Brian. I left a quick message and then texted Vince.

_Hey V, it's Mi, I was wondering if you would mind coming up to LA tomorrow night and staying till Monday morning?_

While I waited for him to text back I started my pasta dinner for one and pourd my self a glass of white wine.

When my cell phone rang, I dove at it and read it

_Sure Mi, I'll leave right now if you want me to. What's the matter?_

I thought for a moment. I really was lonely, and I knew that Vince would come running back in a heart beat if I asked him to. If I told him to leave tonight, he'd be back here by morning.

_Yeah can you come home, nothings wrong, I'm just lonely._

After all it was true.

_Yeah me too_

I held the phone to my chest and smiled, tomorrow Vince would be here, tomorrow I wouldn't be eating dinner alone.

Brian's POV

"Man, I don't know why the hell Monica is insisting on you wearing a white tux, she's being so picky brah, you sure you wanna go through with this?" Rome asked me while Tej laughed

"She wants what she wants man, it's her wedding." I said

We were at some tux rental shop trying to get tux's for me and my groom's men.

"You know, it's your wedding too, you do get some kind of say in what you're doing." Tej laughed

"Nah man, I got so much work right now, plus I have my hearing with the FBI as soon as I get home from the honeymoon." I laughed

"Yeah, the meeting that you put off for years cause everyone knows you don't really want to go back to the force." Rome said

"Oh come on now, I was a good agent, and I liked my job, what's wrong with doing something I'm good at?" I asked

"Nothing if it's what you want." Tej said handing a black tux to Rome and a white one to me.

We finished our fitting and paid for the suits before we hopped into Tej's truck and headed down to the Marriot where we were all staying.

"Why the hell did you let her talk you into getting married all the way on the other side of the country, this is nuts Bri." Rome said

I would argue, but just then my cell rang.

"Hey baby, we just got back from the tux shop." I said to Monica

"Hey, I got a phone call from some girl RSVPing for our wedding, but I don't think I remember sending her and invitation, did you?" She asked

I'd known we would have had to eventually have had this conversation, Monica had a specific number of invitations, and she had made a strict map of which ones went where, so when I ordered one more to send to Mia, I knew there would be trouble, that was on the off chance that Mia actually agreed to come.

I knew she was in LA because I had an old friend from the bureau check up on her. She was at the fort still, but now she lived there alone.

"What was her name?" I asked trying to avoid the screaming that was sure to come

"Mia." She said bitterly

"Toretto?" I asked

"Yeah, that's her. The convicts sister right, she said she's bringing a date, fresh out of prison no doubt." She snarled

"Monica, they were my friends once, Mia wasn't involved in the truck situation, it wasn't her fault." I defended

"I can't believe you are using our wedding as leverage to get back on good terms with the convicts. Brian, when are you gonna come clean and admit that Dominic Toretto was the one who was running those heists way back." She screamed so loud even Roman jumped

"Monica, I just wanted to have some of my friends at the wedding too okay, you picked everything else, and I said nothing, so please just let me have this one person there." I said

"Fine, but when this hussy ruins my wedding to forget that I told you so," She said before I heard the click of her phone slapping shut.

"Oh yeah that's a great foundation for a happy marriage." Rome laughed

Mia's POV

I sat bolt upright in my bed the next morning when I heard the kitchen door slam shut

"Who's there?" I asked

"It's me Mia!" came a familiar call

"Vince?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm here, when did you remodel the kitchen?" he asked

"Last year, are you lost?"

"Yeah kinda, how to I get to the stairs?" he asked

"Walk past the refrigerator into the living room and the stairs are the same place they've always been." I laughed

I listened slowly as he walked up the stairs and traipsed down the hall to my room. "Why exactly did you remodel the kitchen?"

I smiled and sat up a little in bed so that I could hug him. It had been a while since I had seen Vince, and I had to admit that I did miss him a lot.

"You look great Vince, I can barely even see the scar any more." I said as he pulled away and his left arm came into my view

"You're kidding me right, it's such an eyesore, I wish I could have it removed, but the doctors said it was too deep." I said

"You could have it covered up?" I suggested

"Yeah, I'm tryna save up some cash so I can get a Chinese Dragon tattoo over it, maybe it'll make it look cool."

"That's a good idea, I could go with you if you want, but not till after tonight."

"Why, what's happening tonight?" he asked

"Brian O'Conner is getting married, and we've been invited." I said

He frowned "You asked me to drive all the way from Mexico so that I could go to Brian's wedding?" He asked sounding hurt

"No, I was feeling really lonely and the invitation came, I figured that going to the wedding would be a good way for me to get one of you up here. Dom and Letty would never come back with out the other, and now Leon and Jesse have girlfriends there, I just hadn't heard much about how you like it there, so I just figured you might wanna come back home?" I told him

"I was a little home sick, but Mia I really didn't expect to be going anywhere nice, I ain't got nothing for a wedding." He said

"Wear Dom's old suit, it's still in his and Letty's room, he's not gonna be using it anytime soon." I laughed

He smiled a little, but he seemed really troubled at the idea of going to a wedding, Brian's wedding of all peoples.

Brian's POV

There are a few things most of my friends didn't get about Monica, the first was that she really wasn't as hard to fall for as she seemed, I'll admit that the wedding had made her a little coarse on the outside, but she really was a lot sweeter than she seemed. Another is that when I met Monica I was at rock bottom, the love of my life had chosen her family over me, I'd let her brother get away with the crime spree of a lifetime, I lost my job, I moved from LA into a town where I knew no one, and I basically had no money and no where to stay. Eventually I got on my feet, hooked up with my pal Tej and got into racing again, made some cash and got an apartment, and for a little while it started to look like things were gonna be ok, life was looking up for me.

Then of course when I've finally got my act together, the FBI comes knocking and threatens to tear my whole life to shreds. I guess in the end it was a good thing though, when Bilkins brought me in to work for Carter Verone he managed to bring me two major blessings. My child hood best friend Rome came back into the picture, and of course I met my future bride.

Monica Fuentes was one of the most confusing women I have ever dated, but she managed to help me put everything back together. Rome asked me once if I felt for her what I felt for Mia, and I can't honestly say that I do, I had so much passion when I was with Mia, she lit every nerve in my body on fire, but Monica calmed me, I knew Monica would be there for me, and that after the fire and the rains came, Monica would help me rebuild like she always did.

Now knowing this you must be confused as to why I sent that invitation to the Toretto house, and it's simple. I still felt some sort of connection to them, even with my new life, my reinstatement into the FBI, and my wedding coming around the corner, part of me still wished he was Brian O'Connor the man who Mia loved and Dom trusted. I sent out that invitation because I still thought that I owed it to Dom and Mia both to give them a chance to be a part of my life, even if they didn't want to.

WEDDING DAY

"Brian, baby have you called your mother yet, you know she's been at the church for almost two hours waiting for you to tell her where to have the guests drop the gifts." Monica shouted through the phone. I was in my dressing room trying to get dresses and deal with Monica's bitching

"I will do it now love, but you still haven't told me where you want them." I said forcing my self to be patient with her, it was her day.

"Where ever." She snapped

"Tell me where you want them Monica, because I just know that I'm going to put them somewhere you don't like and you're going to be all huffy." I said

"If you can't handle the way I like to do things maybe we shouldn't be getting married Brian" She snapped

"Fine." I said simply, she was bluffing I knew it

"Fine?"

"Are you going to tell me where you want them or not?" I asked

"On the table in the reception hall, not the one with the cake on it, the other one." She said quickly

I chuckled "Alright, see you in a bit." I said before ending the call

"There is no need for you to go through all of this torture brother, you could just dump her ass and be done with it, there's still time." Tej said while I shook my head and began tying my tie.

"Yo B there's some chick outside, said she wants to come and see you, she said she's a friend of yours from Echo Park." Rome said as he poked his head in the door.

"Echo Park, I didn't know you used to live there?" Tej asked

"I didn't." I said trying to figure out who my guest might be

"Want me to let her in?" Rome asked

I nodded and went back to my tie once again.

The door opened for a second time and a slender young woman in a chic blue cocktail dress and silver heals walked in with a large scruffy man on her arm.

"Hello Brian." Came her sticky sweet voice, I could have heard it anywhere, and known who it belonged to.

"Hello Mia." I said slack jawed at how much she'd grown over the years.

She seemed older than she did the first time I met her, and much much thicker in the proper areas. Her long once light hair was now jet black and cut so that her bangs now hung over her forehead. Slowly I began to take notice of the man as well, he was wearing clothing that seemed to make him very uncomfortable, his three piece suit looked very out of place on his rugged frame. I watched slowly as he lifted the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a coiling scar.

"Hey Spilner." Vince growled in his gravely voice.

"Vince, I didn't expect you guys to come, how are you."

"Fine no thanks to you." Vince growled but Mia tapped his arm and he calmed down

"We got the invitation the other day, I was surprised to hear you were getting married, you didn't seem like the married type to me." Mia said with a laugh

"I'm so glad you guys could make it, you look great Mia." I said

"Thanks, you look handsome your self. We just wanted to stop by and offer a word or two before we headed out to take our seats. I'm really happy for you." She said with a smile, and with that she and Vince turned around and sauntered off.

Although I'd never admit it to Monica, I did watch her walk away with a strong desire to chase after her burning in my chest.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: i know, i know, bad author, shame on you for not updating! I promise tho after the next two weeks the updates will come pouring in OK?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! or i will have to stop torturing people at my poor writitng. GRACIAS**

**ANELA!**

* * *

The Girl of My Dreams

Dom's POV

I knew that when Vince told us he was going to see Mia that something was up, but when he called me a few nights after he left and told me he was on his way home from Brian's wedding, I nearly pissed myself

"Who was that baby?" Letty asked coming into the kitchen to see what was taking so long on the phone

"Vince, he went to Brian's wedding." I said still dazed

"Spillner?" She asked

"Yeah, apparently he invited Mia." I said

"The nerve." She scoffed and headed back to the living room.

We all sat around happily watching some new movie on TV. Well Me, Jesse, Letty, and Sophia sat around watching, Leon and Selena sat on the couch making out.

"If his hands get any further up that skirt I'm gonna grab the water hose." Sophia whispered

"Yeah, well it wouldn't do any good, they're like dogs in heat." Letty laughed

Leon's POV

My hand traveled up and down the inside of Selena's thigh while our tongues fought it out. I could hear the guys talking in the background, and I suddenly became aware of the audience we'd gained

"baby." I whispered to Selena

"mmmmmmm." She moaned

"Let's take this upstairs." I told her

She nodded a little before standing up and fixing her clothes. I took her hand and led her away from the prying eyes.

"Leon you animal!" I heard Jesse call after me before I shut and locked my bed room door.

"Now," I said wrapping my arms around Selena, "where were we?"

She laughed against my lips as I kissed her again. We continued, getting pretty hot and heavy before finally she backed away.

"Leon, this is a bad idea." She said

"What's the matter baby?" I asked trying not to sound disappointed

The truth was that Selena and I had been dating four months and we still hadn't had sex, not even once. Every time we even got close she decided to stop it, giving me some lame reason like she felt that it was too soon or something.

"I just don't feel like it tonight." She said

"Selena, tell me the truth, what the hell is up?" I asked forcing myself to stay calm.

"Leon, it's just not right okay?" He asked

"Not right? Why not, every time we get here you have some reason why you don't want to do this." I snapped

"Because after we do this there's nothing that's gonna stop you from leaving me." She shouted back.

My jaw hung as she poured her heart out.

"Look, I know how men think okay, how they operate, and I will admit that you've been hella patient with me the past four months, but Leon I'm not stupid. Four months is not a long time at all, and already I feel so strongly about you, I fell in love with you way to quickly, and as much as I know that it's gonna happen some time, I'm not letting sex mess it up."

"Lena, baby I'm not going anywhere." I whispered moving closer to her.

"for now." She whispered

"Selena, if all I wanted from you was sex, don't you think that I would have left by now? I knew that you weren't gonna give it up on the first day, and I was okay with that. Look, I'm not mad if you don't wanna have sex okay, it's just that I'm tryna be real withchu, and show you how much I love you. I'll admit that things went a little fast over the past few months, but nothing bad has happened. We're meant for each other Lena, you know that."

"Leon, I told you about my last relationship, I told you going into this that I might not be able to give you what you ask of me…"

"Baby, you give me all I ask and more just by being here." I said cutting her off

"Leon, I'm not ready for that ok, not yet."

"Ok, then we'll take things where we want to, and cross that bridge when we get to it. I love you, and I'll do whatever you ask." I said

She wrapped her arms around me, and I kissed her forehead.

Selena's POV

I decided to go home that night rather than crash at Leon's like I had been doing a lot lately, my sister had called me several times and I think she was starting to worry.

"Hey Lisa, I'm home." I called setting my keys on the table next to the door.

"Oh thank god!" She screamed waddling into the living room as fast as her pregnant legs would carry her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked

"I went to the doctor today, to have the sonogram, and they found two." She said

"Two what?" I asked

"Two babies!" She shouted

My heart stopped. "wow!"

"Yes I know, Santiago is looking for houses online right now." She said

"What? Why is he looking for a house?" I asked

"Well we have to move, we can't have five people in a two bedroom apartment mi hermanita." She said

My stomach fell. "Leon." I said loud enough for both my sister and her husband to hear

"Oh, is that the mechanic's name, useless filth if you ask me." He said

"Santiago, you don't even know him." I said

"I know he's got you holed up in that house like a two dollar whore." He said

I was about to slap him when I felt two familiarly strong hands come behind me.

"Wow, locks would do some good in this house." Came Leon's deep chuckle

"Who the hell are you?" My sister asked

"Oh, my bad, I am the man your husband just referred to as 'useless filth', but my friends call me Leon."

"You are the mechanic?" Lisa clarified, I watched as she eyed him up and down and then nodded approvingly, "Little sister, he's what you say? Hot, no?"

"He's alright." I smiled while my brother-in-law remained silent like a deer caught in headlights.

"Now what's this I hear about you all leaving baja?" Leon asked

"My family and I can't live here, there is no space for my children." Santiago finally spoke

"Oh, well I know you can't want to leave. What if Selena were no longer here, then could you stay?" He asked.

I turned to look at him questioningly

"If she did not live here my life would be perfect." Santiago sneered

"Well I can't have her talked to like that, so I'm gonna propose my deal ok? Lena, if you want to, you can move in with me, and they can stay close to you so that you can still see your family, they can come over on Sundays, and we can all get to know each other."

"You want me to move in?" I asked surprised

"Only if you want to." He said looking my dead in the eye.

"Well of course I want to!" I shrieked

"Wait a moment, you cannot just come into my home and expect to sweep her away. What are you even doing here?" Santiago grumbled

"She left her wallet at my place, so I thought I should return it." Leon explained

"We are a family and I am the man and head of this family who will make all the decisions, Selena is way to incompetent to live without our supervision." Santiago said

"Oh this is ridiculous, you complain about her being here and then when she wants to leave you try to make her stay? She is 25 years old San, she may go when she pleases." My sister said in heavily accented English

I looked up at her beaming.

"You really would let me go?" I asked happily

"Of course. Papa wanted me to always have your best interest at heart, and getting out of my house is in your best interest little sister. Besides, I can obviously see that this man cares for you very much." She said

I smiled back at her.

That's how it was decided, within the next six months Leon and I began to build our life together more completely. We moved all of my stuff into his room and started acting like a real couple.

Vince, convinced Mia to abandon her life in LA once more and they lived next door to us.

Sophia 

Jesse's POV

It had been almost two years since Sophia had come to work for us, and two years since I had asked her to be my girl.

She was amazing, and kind hearted, she had so much love and kindness in her, and When Vince and Mia returned to Mexico with word of Brian's wedding, that's when I knew what I wanted to do.

"Hey Dom!" I said one Friday morning as I walked into the Garage

"What's wrong Jess." He asked from under the charger.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming somewhere with me tonight." I said

"We are not going to another titty bar Jess, Lett and Sophie would throw a fit, and I just stopped sleeping on the couch for the last time." He grumbled

"I don't wanna go to a titty bar, I got perfectly good titties at home." I laughed a little too loud

"That's nasty!" Vince called from across the way

"Hey, so is you banging my sister, but I keep my mouth shut don't I?" Dom said shutting him up

"I wanna go ring shopping." I said soft enough that only Dom would hear.

"For what?" he asked sliding out from under the charger to look me dead in the eyes.

I knew from the look on his face that he knew exactly what I wanted.

"You sure about this Jesse, that's a huge step man." He asked

"I'm sure Dom, I just don't really know how to go about it." I said

"Well don't look at me, I been with the same girl eight years and I'm not anywhere near brave enough to do that yet." He said

"Yeah, but that's because you and Letty are too free spirited, if you ever get married you'll be old grey and have no life." I teased

"Ah shuddup, I'll go shopping with you kid, now beat it." Dom laughed

"Thanks bro, I owe you one." I said

"You owe me more than one man, but don't worry I'll choose the perfect time to collect." He chuckled

I laughed too as I walked over to my computer to work on my new mods.

Letty's POV.

Things were getting hot in Mexico. Even though Dom didn't want to admit it, two years was way to long to be in one place when you were a fugitive. With the racing scene in Baja grabbing the attention of both Mexican and American authorities, and the large number of parts Dom was having brought in, I knew it was only a matter of time now until we were either caught, or back on the run, and this time there would be more innocent people in the cross fire.

I loved Selena and Sophia, and they both loved the team I could tell, but neither of them really knew the truth. In the past year Selena and my brother had gotten very close, she had him wrapped around her finger, and I knew that he'd given her his heart, but what I also knew was that neither Leon, nor Jesse trusted their new girls with their deepest darkest secrets.

I'd heard Sophia ask Jesse how he got the scar on his chest from where he was shot, and I'd heard him lie to her many times about where it came from. Selena was also very curious as to how Vince had gotten the nasty scar that was now covered by the dragon tattoo that wrapped around his entire muscular arm.

Leon and Jesse had fallen in love, and it was great, but with the roof about to cave in again I wasn't sure that keeping our secret was the best idea for them.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Dom asked me that night as I lay next to him in bed

"Nothing important, where did you and Jesse go after work?" I asked

"He bought and engagement ring?" Dom said

"A what? For who?" I asked

"For you… for Sophie silly who else could it have been for?" I asked

"That's great." I said half heartedly

"What is it?" he asked noticing my lack of enthusiasm

"Have you seen the news lately, you're all over it, and now they are saying that the Mexican authorities have a lead on where you are." I said

"What do you think is gonna happen?" He asked me

"I don't know, but maybe we should talk to everyone, maybe it's time for me and you to bounce, and comeback when the heat's died down."

"No, if anyone leaves I'll go alone, I can't have you caught up in this Letty." He said

"Wake up Dom, I've been caught up in this, you said that we were together ride or die, which means that I am your girl and where you go I go." I said firmly

"Lett, if the cops are getting hungry then there might not be time for us to decide, I may have to leave quickly, and that's not something I want to subject us to."

"Dominic, if you leave me here and take off, we're over, do you hear me. If you leave with out me, you'll never see me again." I warned with a deadly calm tone

He offered no reply. Instead he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pressed his lips to mine.

If I knew that night that I would wake up alone, I would have never made love to him. Instead I would have pleaded with him to stay, but I guess it's just like people say, such is life.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonnie's Search For Clyde**

Three months had passed since I had left home. A week after Dom left Leon and Selena and I decided that I would go looking for him. Jesse on the other hand was bitter and angry, he thought that if Dom wanted to leave his family then we were better off with out him, but I knew the reason he left, and I was not going to let him go.

I spent a whole month in Mexico, traveling from one end of the country to another and following one step behind him always, once I even saw his car while I was caught in traffic on the other side of the street. I was always just a little too late, until one morning when I just so happened to get a call from an old friend

_Flashback****_

_I was just getting in around ten in the morning after following a lead on Dom, I was planning to crash at some sleazy motel until I could find someplace decent. _

_My planning was put on pause when my phone buzzed in my pocket. _

"_Hello?" I answered not even thinking to check the caller ID_

"_Hey, if it isn't little Letty Ortiz." A man's voice greeted me_

"_Who is this?" I barked _

"_Well it's Hector of course." He said _

"_Hector? It's ten in the morning on a Sunday, what do you want man?" I asked feigning boredom_

"_I just thought I should call and make sure you knew your boy got on his plane ok." He said_

"_My boy?" I asked _

"_Yeah, Dom, he called in a favor the other week, asked me to get him a ticket to Panama, I asked if he needed two, but he said that he was going alone. My boy Paulo took him to the airport outside Mexico City this morning, and I thought you might be worried about him." Hector explained_

_I an instant my spirit soared._

"_Panama, did he say what he was going to do once he got there?" I asked trying not to give anything away_

"_Well I don't know, ask him. Fucker barely told me anything, why aren't you with him any way?" He asked_

"_Well Dom had some race business to take care of, I don't know much about it either, but I think I should go down to Panama too." I said_

"_Well I got the extra ticket in case, you can have it if you want, next flight leaves in three hours. Think you'll make it?"_

"_Uh yeah, I can do it, where's the ticket?" I asked_

"_I'll have my boy drop it off at the check in." He said_

"_Thanks Hector, you have no idea how important this is to me." I said_

"_No problema chica, and have fun with Dom in Panama." He said before hanging up._

"_Oh I will." I said to my self as I scrambled to get all my shit together._

_****END_

The short version of the story is that I flew to Panama, and arrived only three hours after Dominic, I spent the next month and a half searching for him in every way possible, only to come up short, until I got word that again he was fleeing the country.

Like a mad woman, I again uprooted my self and made it to the Dominican weeks after Dom was rumored to get there.

The Dominican Republic was different than Mexico or Panama, for one thing it was where my father was born, and it was a place that I had spent the first few summers in my memory, visiting my abuelos and my aunts. When I got there I knew that I would not be staying in some crappy motel or cheap apartment, in the DR I would stay with family.

I dialed my aunt's number as soon as I got off the plane and she picked up all too quickly.

"Bueno?" She said into the phone

"Hola Tia, es Letty." I said

"Leticia?" she asked

"Si Tia, soy en La Republica Dominicana," I said (I'm in the Dominican republic)

"Letty, my darling what you are doing here?" she asked in her thick accented English

"I came on business Tia, I was wondering though if I could stay with you?" I asked

"Of course child, you come to the house now, I will call the family, we have dinner tonight." She said excitedly

"Oh no Tia, don't go to any trouble, I am so tired from the flight I just want to see you and Tio Carlos and I will be happy." I said

"Nonsense, it is no trouble, my love. You come home now.

I agreed and hung up. Grabbing a rid in the local bus I made my way to my family home.

"LETTY!" My Tia Arletta screamed as I made my way through the front gate.

"Hola." I called happily.

"Letty, child you have grown so much, you look just like your mama, oh so grown up. Oh but your clothes, you still dress like a criminal yes." She laughed

I chuckled along uneasily knowing that she had no clue how dead on she was.

"Leticia?" Came a shocked call from the house.

I looked up from my fussing aunt only to see my favorite uncles shocked smile,

"Hola Tio." I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled my close and held me. "My angel, it has been to long." He said

Dom's POV

I was sitting in a club that night, it was the sixth week I had spent in the DR and although I promised my self no more crime, I fell into a terrible gas mix.

"We can bring fuel to the people." Tego explained to the Governor

He was a thin Latino man with a young girl on each arm and a Cuban cigar hanging from his mouth.

"You gonna do something crazy, it's out of my hands." He said in spanish, I knew at that moment we were going through with this.

I mean I guess it was stupid that I only got it then, especially since we'd just broken Tego's buddy Elvis out of prison for this purpose.

Tego looked at me and I nodded.

"Enjoy the party." The governor said

I looked around and nodded, that's exactly what I'll do.

Letty, that man you used to date in highschool, did you know that I saw him with Tego Calderon today?" My aunt asked, I almost choked on my dinner

"Really, where were they going?" I asked

"They are supposed to meet with the governor, they are trying to help get cheaper gas for the people, good men those two." She said

"Yes, I heard they're going to that club in town tonight, the one with the rich white owners." My cousin Raul said

"That's cool." I said pretending to be engrossed in my chicken, I needed to get to that club

* * *

**Now i know i'm going to get it because i haven't updated in a while but there's been a real good reason, i moved, and my laptop got smashed in the process, litterally, my movers litterally stepped on it. i was so sad lol. but no worries! i am back!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Music Plays**

Letty's POV

The thing everyone must understand about Dominic Toretto is that he's not really all that bright, for a criminal mastermind I mean. Dom got lucky a lot, but he wasn't some sort of genius who knew how to evade being found when he didn't want to. Dom's saving grace through out most of his crime days was that the cops who were after him were even dumber than he was.

Why do say that Dom is an idiot? Well obviously if I, his low tech grease monkey, barely highschool graduate girlfriend can find him, then obviously anything with two brain cells to rub together can find him.

The night I got to the Dominican, was the night I set off in search of Dom. Half past midnight in the warm summer night air I hitched a ride with a local cab and ended up in front of a handsome looking club.

"Hello Miss, is your name of the list?" The bouncer asked in his thickly accented English

"I'm here for Tego Calderon." I said

"I hate to break it to you, but Tego doesn't allow visitors into his club without permission." He said stepping in front of me to block the door.

"He'll let me in, why don't you go and get him." I said firmly

The bouncer looked at me a bit before holding a hand to the thing in his ear and calling for Mr. Calderon. Five minutes later Tego Calderon stepped out of the club and into the street to look at me

"I must say you look familiar, but I can't say that I know who you are, I'm sure I would remember a girl such as beautiful as you." He said eyeing me up

"We haven't really met, but you have something of mine." I said ice in my voice

"Oh? Well if you tell me what it is I will surely return it to you." He said trying to charm me

"Well I don't handle business in the middle of a street." I said

"OF COURSE NOT!" He shouted, "Where are my manners."

I was escorted in to the spot by Tego and another bouncer. I stopped at a private looking room.

"This is my VIP room, mira only my personal guests are allowed to visit me here." He said

I smiled and stepped into the tiny room, locking eyes with the one and only DOM. He couldn't see me, but I knew it was him from the number of half naked women who surrounded him

"Is something wrong?" Tego asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder

"No, let's talk business." I said following him to the booth in the corner

"So, you want what exactly from me?" He asked

"Like I told you before, you have something of mine, and I want it back." I said

"Well what exactly do I have?" he asked while signaling one of the topless girls seated in the next booth to bring him a drink.

"Dominic Toretto." I said

Tego's head snapped up from the table and he stared at me as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" He asked loudly

"I'm Letty, I guess you've never heard of me." I asked

"I can't say that I have." He said sounding cautious

"Dom is here right now, it would make me if you let me go talk to him really quick." I said

"Yeah of course." Tego said

I slipped out of my seat and marched over to the small couch on the opposite side of the room.

"You know it's not that hard to track you down, all you have to do is follow the odor of skanks." I said catching Dom's attention for the first time

"Letty." He said. He didn't sound surprised, just happy.

I was happy to see him, at that moment, that small random conversation, I realized that underneath all of my anger I really missed him, and that I couldn't handle a life without him.


	43. Chapter 43

The Things I Wish He Said

Dom took me back to his little apartment, apparently for the past month or so he'd been working in Elvis's garage, and living in the small apartment above it.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" I asked

"Well, I was staying at Tego's mom's place for a while, but that wasn't really workin out, so he got his buddy to hook me up with this place." He said sitting down on one end of the living room couch.

"So you left Baja, to hang out at this dump? That's great." I said bitter

"There it is, I was wondering when you would get testy." He said rubbing his hand over his bald head.

"Don't pull that shit on me Dominic, I would have followed you to the end of the earth, in fact I have, and you don't even have the decency to wake me up and kiss me good bye before you go."

"Would you have let me go with out a fight, Letty? I was trying to make things easier." He said

"You are kidding me with that shit right? Making things easier? Easier on who? Mia was worried sick, Jesse freaked out, once again it was your fault that our family is hanging by a thread. My whole life I have done whatever you've asked me to do, and when ever I need you to just be there for some reason you can't be." I ranted

"Lett, after everything that happened, and all the stress and everything that was happening, I mean the cops were starting to get an idea about me, and I don't think I would be doing my family much better in Lompoc for 25 years." He said

"So that makes it ok for you to go off and make the decision to abandon your family with out even making sure that they have everything they need to survive?" I asked

"You guys are survivors, and me being with you put you all in danger, Leon finally has a steady girl, he wants to settle down with and Marry, and here I am constantly uprooting our family. How can him and Lena have a life, or even a family when they're chasing me and my crazy schemes around? Or Jesse, huh? The kid finally has his own life, he's going to college and working on cars, he has a girlfriend, and I couldn't screw that up." He pleaded

"And what about me Dominic? Do I come into your decisions at all? I mean I only slept with you for almost six years. Washed your clothes, cleaned up you room, fixed and maintained your car, and cooked for you day after day since I was a kid." I said

"Actually Mia cooked Lett, every time you tried to cook, Leon ordered a Pizza." He laughed

I shot him a death glare.

"Letty, of course you're a part of my decisions; you're the biggest part of my decisions. You're never gonna leave me, and I know that, and I love you for that baby, but I also know that you deserve so much better than what I can give you, you really don't need me around! I make things worse for you Letty, and I feel more and more guilty every time I see you getting used to one place and I think about what I'm gonna do to take that place away from you."

"You always sit there talking about how different things could be, but you can't see how much we love what we have! We liked the excitement when we were pulling those jobs in LA, and you know we loved the races in Mexico, but you can't see that." I said

"I JUST WANT TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted

"You don't have to, things were already fine the way they were, and yet you had to run off and set the whole world a rocking again." I said incredulously

"Well what do you expect me to do?" He asked

"Come back to Mexico with me, and meet with the entire family, then you have a conversation and if you still want to leave then we can talk." I said

I slept on the couch at Dom's apartment that night, although he insisted that he wanted me to sleep with him.

The next morning I woke up to breakfast in bed. Well, sort of.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked staring at the tray of food Dom had handed me. It was eggs benedict with bacon and coffee on the side.

"Since I no longer had Mia making food for me breakfast lunch and dinner, I almost went broke my first few weeks on my own, I bought so much fast food, and I barely worked out. I thought I was gonna need to go to the gym for some major reconstruction, but working in the garage took care of the Damage."

"That's good to know." I laughed

"You still upset with me?" he asked

"I'm not mad. I just think you're selfish. That's all." I snipped

"Oh, so me tryna protect you is selfish?" He asked

"Dom, I really don't think we should talk about this right now ok?"

"Fine, you're right. So will you let me show you The DR today?" HE asked

"I guess." I said through a mouthful of eggs

He smiled and stood up carrying his empty plate with him.

"You know I really missed you being around Letty." Dom said

I kept my mouth shut in case my voice gave away just how much his words meant to me.

"You know when I first got to this place, I used to wake up in the morning and roll over to kiss you and wake you up, and I would feel so shitty when I realized that you weren't there. I must have picked up the phone a thousand times and dialed your number." He said softly

My heart swelled and at the same time rage boiled in my veins.

"Then why didn't you? You knew I was looking for you, that's why you left Panama, you knew I was trying to get back to you, why didn't you at least call to make sure I was ok. Even if u just waited for me to answer and then hung up, why did you have to let me suffer worrying about where you were, if you'd been caught, if you were ok?" I said choking back tears

"Oh Reina, don't cry mi amore, I knew you were in Panama, but I honestly thought that you would just give up, part of me didn't want to call you because I thought that if you heard from me you might stop chasing." He said

He sat next to me on the couch ad pulled me close to his side, it was the first time in month's that he held me, I mean really held me.

"I was afraid Dom, I was all alone, you didn't even say goodbye, and Mia was so sure that we would never see you again. Dom we can survive with out you, it's not that we can't, it's just that when you're not here we're not the same, and everything feels like it's falling apart. We'll move with you Dom, we'll make it work some how, but you have to come home with me." I pleaded

For the first time since I'd been in the DR I didn't yell, or scold him. I didn't even make him think that he had no choice, I gave him the option to end it right there, to leave me, and Mia, and Leon, and Jesse, and Vince. I gave him the option that he'd asked for.

"Let's go see the country, Visit your family a bit, we'll make a vacation of your trip here, and we'll talk about the heavy stuff later, it makes me nervous when you get like this, you seem so serious, and Reina, you were never much of a serious person." He laughed brushing away the tears that had crept through

"Alright, I gotta get up and call my aunt any way, she's probably worried sick about where the hell I've been. I told her I was coming right back." I said

I used the bathroom and put on my clothes from the club the night before, it seemed like Dom had washed them, because the smell of smoke and skanks was no longer on them.

I got dressed quickly and dug my cell out of my pocket.

"Tia?" I said into the phone

"Leticia! Mi cielo, donde estas?" She asked (Where are you?)

"Tia I'm at Dominic's apartment." I said not bothering with Spanish, everyone in the house spoke Spanish and as loud as my Tia was if she spoke Spanish the whole family would know my business for sure.

"Well what in the hell are you doing there?" She asked

"I spent the night, we met up at the club last night and I decided to stay here since I didn't wanna try and find my way back in the dark." I said

"Letty! You slept with him?" She said

"No, Tia of course not, I told you I'm not even sure if we're still together!" I said quickly

"Dios Mio." She said, "Any way, I talked to your father, told him you dropped by, he asked if I knew your number or where you were staying and what you're doing here, but I told him I wasn't sure. You know it sounds like he really wants to talk to you."

"Tia, you know papa and I don't get along, and he has no one to blame but himself." I said

"He said he sent you and Leon an invitation to a dinner he's hosting in New York, and a plane ticket too, I think you should consider going, even if Dominic doesn't want to go." I said

"Dom and Dad don't get along at all. Look Tia as much as I would like to stay here and talk about Papa and Dom's relationship, I kinda have plans, I'm gonna be by later though ok, I love you." I said

"I love you too mija. Be safe." She said

And with that I pressed end and stuffed the phone back into my pocket.

I opened the door and walked right smack into Dom's broad chest.

"Sorry I was just about to knock." He said

"It's ok," I replied, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said turning on his heel and walking out to the living room, I was on his tail all the way out to the car parked out in front of the Garage.

"No business today?" I asked

"Nah, I haven't been working much in here, Tego and Elvis have me heading up this little side project of there's, they've got some of the other guys holding stuff down here while I do my thing." He said

I nodded and jumped into the passenger seat.

The ride to my aunts house was mostly silent until Dom finally broke the ice.

"Hey Letty?" He asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Why'd you tell your aunt that you weren't sure we were still together?" He asked

"Were you listening through the door to my conversation with my Tia?" I asked

"Yeah sort of, why'd you tell her that?" He asked again

"Because you took off in the middle of the night leaving me completely alone with no one to answer any of my questions, so I wasn't sure if you're leaving meant our breaking up as well." I said slowly

"Do you want us to still be together, because I don't really want to be with out you." He said

"No I don't, but you don't know what you wanna do so I guess I just have to sit and wait to see what you decided to do." I said

He simply nodded and turned back to focus on the road. After a few more minutes I felt a large warm hand cover mine, and we sat like that till we sat next to my aunt's driveway.

"I'll be right back." I said jumping out of the car and running up to the door.

"Tia, Tio." I called to them

"Letty their not here." My cousin Carla called

"Ok, well when they get back can you tell them I went to the beach and I'll be back around 9?" I asked

"Yeah I'll tell them, have fun. Tell Dom I said hi." She called

I ran up the stairs and threw my bathing suit on and pulled some white jeans shorts over it. I thought about grabbing a shirt but decided a cotton shall would do the trick. I grabbed a towel and a few other things and ran out to the car.

In the time I was gone, Dom had put the top down, so I didn't have to open the door to get in, I just jumped in over the door and landed butt first into my seat.

"You know it would have been easier to open the door and get in." he said

"Nah," I laughed "Too much work."

We drove down a country road, through these rolling hills and past fields of horses. It was a beautiful country. Even in the times that I had been there with my mother, I had never realized how amazing this place was.

In the middle of my day dream a group of teenagers pulled up alongside the car.

"Oye Dom" the man called

"Hola, Mi gente" Dom replied waving as we sped up, leaving them behind

"Did I just hear you speak in Dominican?" I asked

Dom chuckled "It's been a long time since I've been back in the states Letty." He

"Well, you've been missed." I smiled

He looked over at me with the hottest bed room eyes I had ever seen.

I climbed onto his lap and sat in front of him.

"I'm gonna block you. You can't see, what are you gonna do? Oh my God we're gonna crash." I said

He pushed his plam against my back and held me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. I really did miss my man.

The beach we pulled up to was beautiful, Dom and I spent the better part of the afternoon swimming and kayaking. We laughed and talked and it was like old times again.

As the sun went down we sat on the beach holding hands.

"You asked me earlier what I was training Han and Tego and the guys for." He said

"Yeah and you didn't tell me." I replied

"We're gonna rip off a series of petroleum tanks." He said

"You're doing what!" I gasped

"Before you freak out you have to understand. The people can't afford gas, not for their cars, or for their stoves or heaters or anything, life down here revolves around gas, and it's gotten so expensive that people have to travel for miles out of their towns to get it because the small town gas stations can no longer afford to bring it in." He explained

"So you wanna go play robin hood? What happens when you get caught? Did you not learn anything from when we were popin off trucks in LA?" I asked

"It's not that Letty. I just can't watch these people suffer, they've done a lot for me, and you know how I am about family." He said

"You consider these people your family?" I asked

He nodded.

"Okay then tell me how we're doing this." I stated

"Letty I didn't mean that I want you to come along, it's dangerous!" He shouted

"You're talking about jumping out of a moving vehicle onto a moving truck. There's no way in hell that you're nimble enough to do that, and Han and Elvis them either. You're gonna need them to drive, and some one has to make the jump, why not me?" I asked

"Hell no! Letty it's too dangerous." He said

"Dom it's me remember, ride or die! There is no such thing as playing it safe with me and you know it." I said

"Letty I just can't watch you put your self on the line for me again. When your car flipped back in LA I never felt worse about anything, that was all my fault." He said

"Look it's either you let me come along, or I'm gonna do something crazy to get involved in it." I said looking him dead in the eyes

"Letty." He said, and like that I knew I had won.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys so it's deffinately been a while since i've updated, im sad to say that i temporarily lost my inspiration, but i've got it back, and if you guys promise to read and review, i promise to keep the updates comming :) thanks for reading ~Anela**


End file.
